One piece : sur le bateau de BB AcexMarcoxShanks
by ZBone
Summary: One Piece YAOI LEMON AceXMarcoXShanks
1. Désir

Les nakamas de l'empereur Barbe blanche s'étaient réunis dans la grande salle et fêtaient bruyamment le sauvetage d'Ace à Marine Ford. Ace était un jeune homme populaire et mondialement connu pour ses exploits de piraterie mais, surtout pour son lien de parenté avec l'ancien seigneur des pirates, Gold D Roger. Vers ses vingts ans, lorsqu'il fut pleinement intégré dans la diaspora de Barbe Blanche, tout l'équipage fit des pieds et des mains pour se rapprocher de lui. Dévoilant son sang chaud et sa force, Ace fut vite apprécié et admiré au sein de cette grande famille. Doté d'une incroyable beauté juvénile et d'une silhouette élancée; les infirmières qui cohabitaient avec les pirates commencèrent à le désirer secrètement.

Dans la foule, une gigantesque silhouette fit irruption et la traversa. Un grondement retentit soudain et tous s'immobilisèrent. Le capitaine se raclait la gorge prêt à parler.

-"Fils, buvons en l'honneur d'Ace, votre frère"; déclara le capitaine des pirates, un vieil homme effrayant à la fois par son autorité et sa taille de géant.

Les pirates lâchèrent des cris de joie et remplirent leurs verres à ras bord de saké. Dans un concert mélodique, les hommes et les femmes chantèrent de nombreux chants marins à tue-tête, avant de sombrer sur le sol comme des ivrognes. Seuls les commandants, les pirates de primes élevées, restèrent actifs. Joz et Atomos étaient assis à l'écart entrain de débattre sur lesquels des trois généraux de l'Etat étaient le plus fort tandis que Vista observait attentivement Ace et Marco, main dans la main, prêt pour démarrer un duel de force.

-"alors comme ça tu crois pouvoir me battre petit?"

C'était Marco, le meneur de toutes les divisions qui charriait le jeune Ace. Ce dernier, intrépide et arrogant de nature, n'avait pas hésité à provoquer son supérieur au bras de fer.

Marco était beaucoup plus grand et âgé qu'Ace de plus d'une vingtaines d'années. Contrairement au jeune brun, imberbe, le commandant avait une barbe de trois jours qui faisait ressortir la la virilité de sa mâchoire carrée. Ses fins cheveux or, retombant en grosses mèches sur son visage, attiraient beaucoup les regards mais n'étaient pas moins insolite que le bleu saphir de ses grands yeux.

-"et ouais l'vieux! tu comprendras ta douleur quand j't'aurais détruit! ouaii !" rétorqua le jeune Ace ivre et sûr de lui.

Un coté des lèvres de Marco se retroussa malicieusement et l'instant après, Ace vacilla contre son grès dans la direction opposée de son poignet, le buste tordu par la rapidité et la violence du choc de son avant bras heurtant la table. Dominateur, Marco plaquait fermement la main d'Ace contre le bois et lui lançait un sourire féroce.

-"oiii... "ma douleur"?"

Ace n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'avait rien vu venir! Pourtant il avait l'habitude des bras de fer avec Luffy, son petit frère. Comment pouvait-on le battre aussi facilement? Alors qu'il y avait mit toute sa force?

-"on recommence! je veux une revanche! je n'étais pas prêt!" se plaigna grincheusement le mauvais joueur, à la fois blessé dans son amour propre et terriblement troublé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Dans un élan de bonté et d'exaspération, Marco accepta silencieusement la requête du jeune homme. Ils positionnèrent de nouveaux leurs avant-bras perpendiculairement à la table et Marco en profita pour tirer une latte de sa cigarette.

-"...une fois ça te suffit pas?"

Ace n'avait pas entendu la moquerie de Marco tellement il était concentré. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et fixait sa main comprimée dans celle du commandant, plus imposante quand soudain, une force phénoménale alla s'abattre contre ses biceps. Peinant à y résister, il grinçait des dents sous l'effort et fixait gravement son voisin qui restait d'un calme inébranlable, comme si de rien n'était. Le visage paisible, le commandant Marco baillait bruyamment et s'amusait même à rabattre le bras d'Ace par petit à-coup.

-"non non non !" aboya furieusement Ace.

-"tu veux une pause? tu n'es toujours pas prêt gamin?"

Le meneur des divisions hésitait entre jouir tout de suite de la victoire ou continuer à scruter le visage frustré du garçon. Ace avait les sourcils froncés et Marco avait bien envie de savourer lentement l'expression de son visage, celui d'une défaite cuisante! Aussi, en tant qu'ainé, il voulait donner une bonne leçon à ce jeune homme bien sûr de lui. C'était bien à cause de cela qu'Ace avait causé autant de soucis à cette grande famille; en fonçant tête baissée combattre le puissant Barbe Noire!

-"c'est toi qui vas perdre... aaaahh!" (bras qui se rabat un peu plus)

-"ne soit pas trop sévère avec lui"; lança Vista à Marco; "regarde comment ça le fait souffrir."

Ace bondissait dans tous les sens, comme une vraie sauterelle.

-"oi…laisse moi m'amuser un peu Vista! c'est pas tous les jours qu'on le voit dans cet état."

Le jeune commandant avait la tête rouge écrevisse et poussait des gémissements de fillette à chaque fois que sa main se rapprochait un peu plus de la table.

-"bon...on y va?" soupira Marco en s'étirant la nuque, faisant craquer fortement les os de son cou.

Ace, paniqué, détourna son regard furieux du blond qui s'impatientait puis fixa leurs deux mains devenues moites et collantes. Sa vision était à moitié brouillée par l'alcool et la pièce tournait lentement autour de lui. Il était sur le point de s'écrouler de sa chaise, torse nu et luisant de transpiration mais, ça, il s'en fichait. Ses sens étaient concentré sur une seule et unique chose, réussir le duel qu'il était entrain de perdre. Quoi que...

-"eh...Marco..."

-"hum?"

Les yeux de ce dernier tiquèrent de surprise lorsqu'Ace ancra subitement un regard sensuel dans le sien et se passa lascivement sa langue autour des lèvres.

"Serait-il en train me draguer ?" C'est en réfléchissant à la réponse et cela dans un moment d'inatention que Marco sentit mollement de sa main le bois dur de la table devant laquelle il était assis. Son adversaire de jeu avait profité de ce court instant de déconcentration pour basculer brutalement son bras de l'autre coté. En face de lui, Ace arborait un large sourire, celui de la victoire.

-"mec, t'as perdu AHAHAH!" fanfaronna le jeune homme fière de lui; "tu ser'rais pas un peu PD ennnhhh!" (tête choquée + inspiration)

Sur le coup, les ricanements des autres pirates qui avaient observé discrètement la scène agacèrent profondément Marco.

-"bah alors le phénix, qu'est ce qui t'arrive?" fit l'un nommé Curiel, hilare.

-"j'ai cru qu'il était sérieux et j'ai été surpris, voilà tout!", pesta Marco calmement mais en fait très perturbé; "et non, je ne suis pas "PD. "" enchaîna t-il avec indifférence.

Les deux challengers finirent par séparer leurs deux mains endolories et découvrir autour d'eux une centaine de corps inactifs, ceux des membres de l'équipage qu'ils avaient finit par oublier.

Profondément secoué, le jeune brun ne quittait plus des yeux le blond qui, vexé, s'était levé en direction de Joz. Ace était perdu car il ne savait plus jusqu'où se limitait la force de son grand frère qu'il connaissait déjà depuis un an. Il n'avait eut qu'un petit aperçu de sa puissance lors des affrontements à Marine Ford qui dégageaient d'épaisses fumées, ne laissant qu'entendre le vacarme du champ de bataille.

**"BOOM"**

Les têtes des quatre autres commandants pivotèrent crescendo lorsqu'ils entendirent la tête d'Ace se fracasser contre le bois.

-"ce gamin ne changera jamais", s'exclama Joz, amusé.

* * *

**2/**...**l'homme qui était roux**

Une heure plus tard, Marco décida de se dégourdir les jambes sur le pont arrière. Profitant du ciel étoilé et de la fraicheur de la soirée, il admira paisiblement l'eau de mer noire et écouta avec attention les rugissements de monstres marins dont il avait du s'habituer avec le temps. Les brises d'air frais faisaient danser ses cheveux et s'engouffraient sous sa chemise blanche toujours déboutonnée. Elle laissait à découvert son solide torse, tatoué de la marque de Barbe Blanche dont il était si fier.

Ses paupières commençaient à se refermer doucement sous l'effet de la fatigue et de l'alcool lorsque parvint à ses oreilles, les paroles de deux hommes.

-"Garagara…j'irais retrouver Teach moi-même s'il désire tant posséder mon pouvoir", fit une grosse et imposante voix, celle du capitaine.

Marco était surprit, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son « père » éveillé à cette heure-ci de la soirée, ayant pour habitude de se coucher tôt à cause de ses problèmes de santé. Alors que Marco s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, il s'arrêta brusquement, son interlocuteur répondait avec assurance.

-"Edward, il en va de ta vie et c'est pour cela que tu devrais m'écouter. Tu es fort, c'est vrai mais..., tu n'y arriveras malheureusement pas tout seul. Laisse moi te prêter main forte."

Le commandant aux cheveux blonds resta figé, le regard dans le vide. Marco n'en revenait pas, il reconnaitrait cette voix parmi des centaines, celle d'un des cinq empereurs les plus puissants et respecté au monde. C'était aussi l'un des rares possesseurs du Haki des rois et de faveurs de l'Etat; Shanks le Roux. Pourquoi était-il venu de nuit sur le MobiDick? Marco scruta les alentours à la recherche du gigantesque voilier de Shanks; moins imposant que celui de son père, mais fameux pour ses dorures et sa proue de dragon en or; quand soudain, il se précipita contre le mur en tec derrière lui pour se dissimuler dans la pénombre; les deux empereurs se rapprochaient dangereusement de sa position.

-"tant que je serais vivant, je n'aurais pas besoin de ton aide, gamin mais, si tu souhaite vraiment te rendre utile, dans ce cas, veille sur mes fils lorsque je ne serais plus de ce monde."

Le roux soupira désespérément et les deux hommes se sourirent à nouveaux. Tous deux dégageaient une aura impressionnante que Marco, toujours silencieusement camouflé, pouvait sentir les poils hérissés.

-le vieillard que je suis doit se reposer alors fous moi le camp d'ici avant que je ne t'adopte, menaça le géant tandis qu'il repartait vers ses appartements."

Lorsque Barbe Blanche referma brutalement la porte derrière lui, sans même laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre, le roux riait en solitaire. Il se grattait nerveusement la tête et, immobile, paraissait réfléchir intensément. Sa cape flottait derrière lui et ses cheveux mis long balayaient frénétiquement son visage.

-"tu ne veux toujours pas rejoindre mon équipage? Hein Marco!" lui demanda l'empereur tout naturellement et après un long moment de silence.

Marco tressaillit de surprise. Il avait été silencieux et bien caché, sa présence avait été quasi imperceptible jusque là, comment le rouquin l'avait découvert?

-"non!" rétorqua Marco sans attendre et avec fierté, ravalant bruyamment un peu de salive au passage car il était néanmoins intimidé.

De quel droit cet empereur lui demandait d'abandonner ses nakamas! et ce n'était pas la première fois!

-"j'ai du bon saké et tu ne subiras pas les mauvaises humeurs de ton vioc alors viens avec moi! Allez!"

-"je t'ai dit non et je suis sérieux oi !"

Shanks tourna brutalement la tête en direction Marco qui était resté planqué et le fit tressauter une nouvelle fois. Le commandant n'avait pas décamper de sa position car il se méfiait de l'autre pirate dont la puissance égalait presque celle de son père, l'homme le plus fort du monde.

-"autant de fois qu'il faudra pour que tu accepte mon offre; lui répondit le deuxième empereur; "de toute façon je serais bientôt ton chef"; lui annonça t-il d'entrée.

-"ooohh je crois bien que tes rêves te montent à la tête baka-shanks. Imprime, jamais je ne servirais un autre drapeau que celui de mon père!"

-"tu en es certain?" chuchota d'une voix suave à l'oreille de Marco, l'empereur qui, d'un seul coup, venait d'apparaitre derrière lui.

Le commandant fit un gigantesque sursaut et se retourna face à l'empereur, le coeur palpitant.

-"ne t'approche pas de moi! dégage!"

Shanks explosa de rire et dévisagea un Marco en colère, les bras croisés. Lorsque celui-ci voulu s'écarter de lui, Shanks l'en n'empêcha silencieusement en le maintenant rudement par le bras. Le commandant furieux lui lança un regard noir. Marco n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer à une horaire aussi tardive mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de l'empereur. Celui-ci referma même solidement son étreinte et rapprocha son visage de celui de Marco pour le regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Il le tenait fermement d'une main, la seule qu'il avait et dont l'autre n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire.

-"n'es crainte, je serais un bon capitaine."

-"eeeuuh..."

Marco ne savait pas si l'empereur voulait vraiment qu'il intègre son équipage ou si ce n'était qu'un simple jeu. Le voyant, à quelques centimètres de lui le fixer fortement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, impressionné, de détourner le regard en louchant sur le sol. A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais approché de l'empereur et était gêné d'être aussi près de lui. Son odeur sucré lui caressait et chatouillait les narines.

-"je..je n'ai pas peur de de toi!"

Alors que Marco, les joues rouges, se mordait les lèvres d'avoir buter sur ses mots, Shanks pouffa de rire et le toisa d'un regard doucereux. Puis, il fixa de ses yeux couleur cerise le tatouage en forme de croix que le commandant arborait sur son torse. Le blond allait craquer, l'empereur le matait en mode gros pervers! Soit il utilisait la force pour se libérer ou soit il hurlait telle une fillette en détresse pour appeler du renfort. Il tenta d'intimider l'empereur en le regardant le plus méchamment possible mais celui-ci ne faisait même plus attention à lui. Le roux était trop occupé à contempler le dessin d'ancre qui marquait son poitrail.

-"Comment vais-je pouvoir t'enlever ça?" lui demanda Shanks, lachant enfin le commandant et touchant du bout de son doigt le symbole de Barbe Blanche sur la poitrine ferme et galbée du blond.

Les jambes de Marco tremblotèrent au contact du doigt chaud de Shanks sur son thorax glacé.

-"je le garderais jusqu'à la mort!" jura t-il solennellement.

-"si je le lèche, tu penses qu'il partirait hum?"

-"QU…QU…QUOI !"

Bouche bée, Marco était profondément choqué. Jamais aucun homme ne lui avait tenu de tel propos. Comment devait-il réagir face au comportement étrange l'empereur qui l'épiait. "Etait-ce pour cela qu'il était aussi craint dans les quatre coins du globe?"s'interrogea t-il, "il était peu être saoul?". Il fut plus décontenancé encore lorsqu'il se retrouva soudainement plaqué contre le mur, le corps pétrifié comme dans de la glace.

-"JE NE PEUX PLUS BOUGER !" hurla Marco, hors de lui, qui ne pouvait s'enfuir, son corps ne répondant plus.

Le regard absorbé par la beauté musculaire du commandant, le roux se cola à nouveau à lui, totalement ravi.

-"qu'est ce que t'es en train de faire! t'es lourd bon sang!"

Shanks se pencha en douceur en avant et caressa de ses lèvres le buste de son prisonnier.

Le commandant lâcha un petit cris de surprise lorsque la langue humide du rouquin rentra en contact avec sa peau, la caresse doucement elle et ses muscles. Tout ceci provoquant chez lui une montée d'excitation non désirée. Le commandant de la 1ere flotte de BarbeBlanche se sentait plus qu'humilié. Les mouvements de langue de Shanks s'éternisaient, parcourant ses formes, causant chez lui d'incroyables spasmes.

-"saloperie de pervers! déguag…ummm!"

Ses paroles furent soudainement stoppées par la puissante main de Shanks.

-"Marco…voilà ce qui arrive quand on refuse mes invitations…"

Les yeux du commandant s'ouvrirent de colère, laissant à Shanks le soin de deviner les injures qu'il aurait aimé vociférer si sa main ne l'en n'empêchait pas. Pourtant il avait essayé de se transformer en phénix pour s'échapper, une force étrange inhibait son pouvoir. Il regrettait de ne pas s'être plus renseigné sur l'humeur instable de l'empereur et de son étrange penchant pour les hommes. Tout à coup, il poussa un bruit sourd, Shanks avait décidé par amusement de mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

-"laisse toi faire..."

Shanks eut un rugissement de colère en guise de réponse et retira délicatement sa main de la bouche du commandant, libérant ainsi sa tête. Marco le fixait et attendait anxieusement la suite des événements. Shanks descendit avec douceur sa main de la nuque du blond jusqu'à son bas ventre et glissa lentement sa main à l'intérieur du pantalon de Marco.

-"Maru…cela fait combien de temps qu'une femme ne s'est pas occupée de toi, hum?"

-"enfoi..rééé..._ah_ _ah!"_

Marco faisait de multiples soubresauts tandis que Shanks caressait lentement son membre. Sa mâchoire se crispait, il n'arrivait plus à se retenir et laissait échapper de plus profonds gémissements alors que le roux agitait sa main de plus en plus vite.

-tu aimes? lui demanda Shanks, heureux.

Marco détourna la tête car il savait pertinemment que l'empereur ne ferait pas attention à sa réponse mais ce fut une grossière erreur car Shanks, mécontent, décida de resserrer un peu plus son étreinte.

-"tu m'ignore_?"_

-"vas au diable Shanks!"_  
_

L'empereur retira sa main tiède, attrapa le poignet de son prisonnier et l'obligea à pivoter contre la cloison. Il effleura, de sa fine barbe, le cou de Marco terrifié puis humecta lentement son parfum boisé. En sentant le pouls de Marco s'emballer, Shanks ne pu s'empêcher de baiser sa nuque tendue de frustration.

-"tu as peur Marco…" lui fit remarquer le roux d'une voix douce.

-"surement pas de toi! aaahh!"

Terrorisé, son hurlement passait plus pour une sorte d'aboiement étranglé.

Shanks stoppa le touché de ses lèvres sur le cou du commandant, se plaqua avec gourmandise contre le dos athlétique de Marco qui en frémit, et heurta sèchement sa croupe.

-"ça va bien se passer"; le rassura Shanks tout en lui baissant lentement son pantalon et le sien par la même occasion.

-"NON SHAAANNKKSS!" hurla Marco de désespoir, la tête penchée en arrière.

Le roux ne bougeait plus et le fixait attentivement.

Marco était terrifié à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer si le roux ne faisait qu'à se tête. Aussi, Il avait honte d'avoir été excité aussi facilement ce qui le dégoutait car il n'avait jamais aprécié les relations entre hommes, trouvant ça répugnant. Et si quelqu'un le voyait? Qu'adviendra t-il de son honneur et de sa réputation au sein de la flotte si, bien sur, Shanks ne l'emmenait pas de force, ce qu'il redoutait fortement. Ce qui, cependant, était fort certain, c'était qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder l'empereur en face après ça.

-"je vois, tu n'es pas encore prêts..."

Shanks allait enfin le laisser tranquille et gentiment partir? Marco retenait son souffle.

Le roux se retira délicatement et le pirate blond, soulagé, remarqua que ses muscles endoloris avait reprit vie. Celui-ci en profita pour se dégager de l'empereur qui ne cessait de le fixer avec envie. Il s'éloigna de lui avec prudence et à reculons, afin de ne pas le perdre de vue si il décidait de changer d'avis subitement. C'est alors que Marco paniqua lorsqu'il vit l'empereur s'approcher une nouvelle fois de lui en tendant le bras; il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Marco, effrayé, couru et se fracassa la tête contre l'un des énormes mats en bois massif du navire qui l'assoma violemment sur le coup.

* * *

**3/**...**dur réveil**

-"Commandant ! commandant ! vous allez vraiment tout louper!" fit un moussaillon à un homme dormant à même le sol.

Il semblait pousser de petits grognements et être agressé par les rayons du soleil situés bien haut dans ciel.

-"Commandant Marco, tout vas bien?" continua la voix fluette.

-"…..q..u..o..i ?" répondit le blond à genoux qui soudain prit sa tête meurtrie dans ses deux mains.

Le jeune pirate fit un bond en arrière et prit ses jambes à son cou lorsqu'il aperçu la tête cadavérique de son supérieur.

-"…..h..e..i..n ? où ch'ui ?"

Marco releva la tête, les yeux plissés cherchant à comprendre d'où venait le boucan qui l'entourait et entendit tout à coup le rire d'un homme situé à quelques pas de lui.

-Alors c'est là ou t'as dormi ? questionna l'un des plus grands sabreur au monde, le commandant Vista.

-L..a..i..s..s..e….. m..o..i ! maugréa le blond, le teint livide, cherchant quelque chose autour de lui.

-Et bien, je comprends mieux pourquoi le p'tit s'est barré en courant, fit le señor, coiffé d'un gigantesque chapeau haut de forme noir.

Marco n'arrivait pas à ouvrir entièrement les yeux, la forte intensité de la lumière l'en n'empêchait. Mort de fatigue, il ne comprenait pas où s'était volatilisée sa couverture et qu'elle était la cause de toute cette agitation autour de lui. Ce n'est qu'après une bonne dizaine de secondes, que le blond réalisa où il se trouvait et ce qui s'était produit la nuit antérieure, le faisant frémir de dégout.

-T'es tout pâle, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

-Presque…, répondit Marco en se relevant avec difficulté sous le regard étonné de l'épéiste.

Il était à présent debout, une affreuse bosse dressée sur la tête avec de gigantesques cernes sous les yeux. Marco eut un haut le cœur lorsqu'il repensa soudain aux affreuses scènes obscènes avec Shanks d'il y avait à peine quelques heures. Avait-il profité de lui pendant son sommeil? Marco grimaça à cette affreuse pensée qui fut coupé par les cris de Curiel.

-EH LE PHENIX ! tu viens de manqu..oh..qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Mauvaise nuit, répondit Marco en massant les traits de son visage comme pour se réveiller d'un horrible cauchemar.

-Ça peut pas être pire que ce que je vais te dire, t'as vraiment pas eu de bol car accroche toi bien... le puissant, le fameux, l'empereur... SHANKS LE ROUX était là à l'instant TADAM ! mais il vient juste de repartir…On a tous pu boire un verre avec lui et il était si coool..ah t'as vraiment pas eu de chance... D'ailleurs, on t'a cherché juste après mais bon, il avait l'air soudainement pressé…et fais pas cette tête car si ça se trouve il est encore à bord !(^^)

Curiel ne pouvait pas réellement connaitre la raison du visage devenu blafard du phénix qui se précipita tout à coup vers le bastingage avant du bateau pour hurler un puissant « ENFOOIIIREEE DE FIIIIILS DEEE #####» vers le navire de l'empereur qui s'éloignait tranquillement du Mobi dick sous les regards ébahit de ses compagnons.

-Oh Marco! ça va pas d'insulter le Roux! s'exclama Ace irrité d'entendre des insultes adressées à l'un des pirates qu'il admirait le plus au monde. "Beh qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé au crâne?"

Son frère demeurait étrangement silencieux et regardait toujours en direction du bateau, bien loin à présent.

C'est certain qu'il aurait aimé muter en un gigantesque phénix d'un bleu éclatant pour voler jusqu'à lui et lui faire la peau. Mais c'est en se souvenant de son impuissance face à l'incroyable force de l'empereur, la nuit précédente, qu'il dut y renoncer avec dégout.

-Rien je vais me recoucher, grommela t-il, filant tout droit à l'intérieur, espérant ainsi, une bonne fois pour toute, retrouver le calme mérité de son lit.

* * *

**4/**...**un départ précipité**

**_Quelques minutes avant :_**

-"quoi le phénix…en monstre ? C'est quoi ce bordel…commenta Ace voyant arriver une jeune recrue comme un déterré; Encore un mec qui tient pas à l'alcool et qui se croit être un homme…"

-"eh petit, passe le bonjour à ton frérot dès que t'auras l'occase!" s'écria le roux, fièrement dressé sur la proue de son voilier à trois mats.

-"compte sur moi l'rouquin!"

-"Ah et à Marco aussi! Il va être déçu que je parte sans lui avoir dit au revoir... mais je reviendrai le voir comme promis, ciao les gars!"

Les aussières défaites, le navire de l'empereur s'éloigna en fendant l'eau sous les regards émus de l'équipage.

Ace avait posé les mains sur le garde corps en bois et essayait à présent d'apercevoir, malgré la distance, l'agitation des pirates en sueurs manœuvrant le bateau.

Voir Shanks lui avait procuré un réel plaisir car il était d'une extrême gentillesse et aussi l'idole de Luffy. Pendant qu'ils repensait à son frère, les rayons du soleil réchauffaient doucement sa peau et son ventre gargouillait férocement pour hurler son mécontentement. Soudain il aperçut un Marco percuter la balustrade et hurler avec rage une injure au navire du roux, trop loin pour qu'un des leurs puisse entendre.

"Qu'est ce qu'il fout?" se demanda Ace. Depuis son intégration dans l'équipage, jamais il n'avait vu le commandant se mettre dans un tel état d'énervement, juste par ce que Shanks était partit sans lui avoir fait ses adieux. "C'était de sa faute s'il ne s'était pas réveillé à temps", pensa le jeune homme.

-"Oh Marco! ça va pas d'insulter le Roux!"

Wow, c'est le mot qui traversa à l'esprit du brun lorsqu'il découvrit la tête du commandant, croisé mi-ananas mi-banane couleur tomate.

-"Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé? lui demanda t-il en ricanant."

Mais il ne répondait pas et restait de marbre en fixant l'horizon.

Décidément Ace s'était complètement trompé dans l'idée qu'il s'était fait de son ainé. Il était bien plus fort qu'il ne le pensait en l'écrasant au bras de fer et pouvait montrer les crocs à ses proches à n'importe quel moment comme ici hurler pour rien sur Shanks, le pirate le plus aimé au monde au risque de le blesser.

-"rien je vais me recoucher."

Le jeune resta figé, la réponse sèche du commandant lui serrant brutalement le cœur. Marco s'était retourné et était partit sans même le regarder. Les jambes d'Ace tremblèrent. Etait ce à cause de ce qu'il avait fait hier soir afin de gagner la partie? Marco lui en voulait, le brun en était persuadé.

-"pourquoi notre blondinet criait comme un putois?" demanda Curiel.

-"car Shanks ne l'a pas attendu avant partir."

-"étrange", suputa Vista, instaurant le silence. "Je connais Marco depuis longtemps et jamais il ne s'énerverait pour ça."

-"tu pense à quoi alors? demanda Ace, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir coupable."

-"je n'en sais rien mais la seule fois ou je l'ai vu s'énerver c'est quand il a apprit que tu étais parti tout seul tuer Teach."

Portgas eut des crampes à l'estomac. C'est vrai qu'il avait remercié de tout son cœur l'équipage de s'être battu au péril de sa vie afin de le sauver mais il ne s'était jamais excusé de les avoir tous mis en danger. Il fallait qu'il leur dise à quel point il était désolé pour son impétuosité, en commençant par le 1er commandant.

-"je vais allez le voir, s'exclama Ace, je …"

-"non, laisse le, coupa Joz qui s'était discrètement mêlé à la conversation, il vaut mieux le laisser dormir."

Marco devait surement être plongé dans un profond sommeil et serait très irritable si il venait le déranger, pensa le jeune brun en inclinant vers le bas son chapeau orange pour empêcher les autres de lire une profonde tristesse sur son visage.

-"t'as raison, repris Vista, laissons le se reposer."

* * *

**5/... traumatisme**

Mais auraient t-ils réagit de la même manière si ils avaient su que le blond était resté assis au bord de son lit toute la matinée, la tête enfouie dans ses mains, balançant mécaniquement son corps d'avant en arrière, traumatisé et honteux de ce qu'il avait vécu…...surement pas.

Bien que Marco était épuisé, il était dans l'incapacité de dormir, les détails de la nuit d'hier, perverties par le roux, refaisaient brutalement surface. Plus il fouillait dans sa mémoire et plus les actes débauchés de Shanks sur son corps s'éclaircissaient dans sa tête. Shanks, un homme en qui il avait eut foi, avait bafoué son honneur et cela sans même l'avoir combattu en tant que pirate. Il ne s'était contenté que de s'amuser, de le provoquer lui…et son corps ce qu'il ne pouvait oublier. Le contact chaud du roux sur sa chair et sa voie doucereuse qui avait fait des ravages sur son être. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fortement excité en y repensant ce qu'il ressentait comme une deuxième humiliation. Marco voulait arrêter ça et au plus vite…

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Joëlle, une infirmière (pika pika), était venu pour prendre des nouvelles du commandant qui n'avait pas donné signe de vie de la journée. Elle, blonde, au collants guépard, était au coté de Barbe Blanche depuis assez longtemps pour être une bonne amie de son patient qui la regardait fiévreusement. Elle s'approcha de lui, prit délicatement sa tête et le regarda anxieusement.

-"tu as l'air mal en point mon pauvre Marco…"

Ayant une pleine vue sur la poitrine pulpeuse de l'infirmière, le blond mordait ses lèvres en serrant les fesses. « Pas maintenant… » pensait t-il car si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait arraché ses vêtements pour la prendre violemment.

-"ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Jo'…tout vas bien"; mentit Marco qui essayait tant bien que mal de se contrôler.

-"mais oui, c'est ça, je vais prendre ta température et ne t'y oppose pas, allez allonge toi!"

Le commandant s'exécuta tout en agrippant fortement sa couverture pour ne pas dévorer la blonde.

« Ne me touche pas, ne me touche pas » se disait-il mais l'infirmière avait l'air d'en avoir décidé autrement.

Elle s'assit à coté de lui, déposa délicatement une main sur son front, l'autre sur son torse robuste. Marco se cambra à son contact en gémissant ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme.

-"tu as mal?"

La seule chose qui lui faisait mal à l'instant était la phrase du roux…depuis quand une femme ne s'était pas occupée de lui ?...bien trop longtemps.

-Jo'…, chuchota fébrilement Marco.

-mais ton front est brulant ma parole! même ton corps est… (°O°)

Elle s'arrêta tout à coup, choquée, lorsqu'elle vit une bosselure proéminente au niveau de son bas ventre.

-Mar…co ?

-je t'en pris… Jo'…faisons l'amour…, demanda le blond, le regard suppliant tout caressant la cuisse de la jeune femme.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle ne semblait pas gênée par le frottement doux de sa main sur sa jambe élancée et féminine.

Elle en avait toujours pincé pour lui, l'intello de l'équipage qui n'en restait pas moins très attirant. Il était grand et fuselé, ses cheveux blonds et fins s'accordant parfaitement avec le bleu profond de ses grands yeux.

-Marco…voyons…tu sais bien que ce n'est…

Le temps de terminer sa phrase, le blond s'était déjà relevé subitement, capturant avec fougue la bouche de la jeune femme pour ensuite l'attirer contre lui dans le lit. Il tremblait de partout et haletait bruyamment sous l'effet de l'excitation, son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration.

-hum…c'était donc ça dont tu souffrais ? lui demanda t-elle avec surprise entre deux baisés.

-soigne moi…

-j'ai cru que jamais tu ne me le demanderai…, avoua Joëlle, ses yeux noisettes remplis de tendresse. Cette révélation stoppa soudainement le touché des mains de Marco sur ses seins.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Joëlle voulait de lui alors que lui ne désirait que d'une seule chose, son corps. Il l'appréciait beaucoup pour sa gentillesse, jamais il n'aurait fait ça pour rassasier l'appétit de ses désirs viciés par ce satané …Shanks.

_Shanks_…ce nom le fit frémir et enflammer d'avantage son désir, le poussant à déshabiller et entrer dans sa partenaire sans retenu qui poussa des cris aigues.

D'un coup, il s'arrêta brusquement croyant sentir…Shanks derrière lui. Elle lui effleura la croupe une nouvelle fois, Shanks réapparu et son excitation aussi.

-Marco, est ce que ça va ?

Le commandant était devenu tout blanc et serrait fortement les dents dans une grande expression de souffrance.

Les frottements de son corps avec celui de la Joelle ne lui procuraient aucune satisfaction. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il caressa doucement la joue de l'infirmière et se retira silencieusement.

* * *

**6/****...la mouette rieuse**

Ace était assis en tailleur et regardait d'un œil peu attentif Curiel nettoyer ses énormes et précieuses armes à feu. Barbe Blanche n'avait aucune mission à lui confier et la dernière qu'il avait accomplie, c'est-à-dire botter les fesses de bandits qui avaient osé franchir son territoire, avait été un brillant succès. Ce n'est qu'au moment où sa torpeur habituelle allait l'emporter, qu'un projectile vint heurter son pantalon dans un bruit sec, le faisant sursauter d'un coup.

-hum… qu'est ce que…, maugréa t-il en voulant identifier la texture de ses doigts.

N'arrivant pas à déterminer la chose, il la porta à son nez tout en découvrant une mouette rieuse sautiller devant lui, fière d'avoir atteint sa cible. « Ça sent étrangement la merde… », ce disait Ace, « mais vraiment… »

-MAIS MERDE C'EST DE LA MERDE! hurla le jeune brun, choqué, interrompant ainsi le travail minutieux de Curiel, surprit de cette soudaine agitation.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour recevoir un tel "cadeau" sur lui…et d'où ça venait ? Et puis qu'est ce qu'elle fichait ici cette mouette qui avait tout vu!

« une mouette ?… "un cadeau"… une mouette…"un cadeau"…une mouette...» (cadeau = caca)

-QUI M'A CHIé DE'SSUS! O.O

Ace s'était accroupi sur ses pieds et guettait les moindres mouvements de l'oiseau, de peur qu'il ne prenne la fuite. « Crue ou à point », « bouillie ou confit » se demandait-il, de toute manière l'oiseau devait payer les conséquences de son acte qui contrastait parfaitement avec son pantalon noir.

-fais tes prière le piaf! menaça le brun qui enflamma soudain sa main.

Mais lorsque le jais de flamme jaillit de son bras pour griller la mouette, celle-ci prit la fuite, apeurée des cris de Curiel qui lui avait ordonné de déguerpir.

-POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA, ELLE M'A CHIé DESSUS !

-C'est toi qui étais en dessous, rétorqua le manieur d'armes à feu en pouffant de rire.

-Pff….siffla Ace, constatant les dégâts l'air dépité, je vais pas me balader comme ça avec cette grosse et bien visible mer…

-Si t'attend trop longtemps, elle va sécher et resté collée à vie! plaisanta le plus vieux, sachant pertinemment que sa blague serait prise au sérieux.

-QU..QUOI !

-Et comme on sait tous que c'est ton pantalon porte bonheur…tu ferais mieux de te grouiller, fit Curiel en ricanant.

Ace était déjà partit et détalait à présent comme un fou furieux à l'intérieur en direction de la salle de bain rincer cette maudite tache sur son précieux pantalon.

Arrivé devant la porte, il se précipita sur la poignée car chaque seconde lui était compté. « mon pantalon…non….mon précieux pantalon… » étaient les phrases qui revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit et lui donnait un air de jeune ahurit. Quand il tourna brutalement la petite chose métallique celle-ci n'eu pas l'effet escompté puisque la porte était fermée.

-DEHORS ! DEHORS ! C'EST UNE URGENCE ! GROUILLEUUHHH !

Mais personne ne répondit à ses hurlements, audibles jusqu'à l'avant du bateau. Le jeune était prêt à égorger la personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur si son pantalon rendait l'âme. «Mais bon sang qu'est ce qu'elle foutait et pour qui il se prenait ce gars ou cette fille pour ne pas répondre! ».

Après une vingtaine de secondes, Ace sautilla sur place en espérant que cela face avancer les choses.

-BOUGE ENFOIRE C'EST UNE QUESTION DE VIE OU DE MORT ! hurla le jeune commandant, impatient.

-oui ?

- oups! fit Ace, en reconnaissant la voix de Marco et de l'énorme bêtise qu'il venait de faire. Mais, il avait une salle de bain privée alors pourquoi occupait-il elle-ci? Les cliquetis de la serrure qui se déverrouilla le fit suer abondement. Il s'éclipsa en quatrième vitesse afin de se réfugier dans les toilettes juste à coté pour éviter les regards furibonds du blond sortant de la salle d'eau.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX ACE ! s'énerva le plus vieux qui se mit à tourner la tête de chaque coté dans le but d'apercevoir la tignasse brune et les taches de rousseur du fauteur de troubles qui lui avait hurlé dessus. Mais surprit, il constata qu'Ace n'était plus là.

Celui-ci était scotché derrière la porte des WC, une oreille attentive collé contre la fente de la serrure, ses yeux charbon rivés sur la fiente gisant sur son vêtement. «Et merde, j'ai vraiment pas de bol…déjà que Marco m'en veut, lui crier dessus ne faisait qu'empirer les choses » se disait t-il. Ace se promit d'aller lui parler une fois qu'il aurait sauver son pantalon. « Pantalon?».

-MAIS YA ENCORE LA CROTTE ! cria Ace une nouvelle fois, en tournant sur lui-même, s'arrachant les cheveux. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour ce sortir de cette terrible situation quand soudain il découvrit, les yeux plissés, un petit lavabo rouillé dans le coin de la pièce. Son regard s'illumina soudain, il allait enfin pouvoir exterminer ce déchet peu ragoutant de ce qu'il aimait tant. Le jeune précipita ses mains sur sa ceinture couleur citrouille entourant ses hanches saillantes afin de se libérer de son unique habit puis se rua sur le point d'eau pour ouvrir le robinet vieilli.

-QU..QUOI ? bégaya Ace, en découvrant que cette plomberie était trop âgée pour que le robinet puisse tourner, TU VEUX TOI AUSSI FAIRE LE MALIN !

A ces mots, Ace posa délicatement son bien sur le rebord du lavabo, érodé par le temps, agrippa de ses deux mains la vanne et mit toutes ses forces pour qu'elle lui obéisse enfin. Et c'est en sentant le robinet répondre dont le brun répondit en émettant un joyeux « AHAH JE SUIS LE MEILLEUR » qu'un puissant et incontrôlable mélange d'eau et de boue lui explosa à la figure, aspergeant ainsi son inestimable pantalon sous ses puissants cris de rage.

Jusqu'à ce que le robinet crache son dernier souffle, le jeune, couvert de boue, demeurait la bouche grande ouverte du traumatisme qu'il venait de vivre. Comment ce lavabo avait pu le provoquer ainsi ? Une chose était sur, il venait de signer son arrêt de mort comme la mouette qu'il retrouverait.

-TU VEUX TE BATTRE C'EST ÇA ? JE VAIS TE CRAMER, MOI ! aboya Ace qui se transforma en un gigantesque brasier.

Mais son regard qui se posa sur son pantalon arrêta sa colère pour faire place à de la tristesse. Son vêtement était fichu et il n'y avait plus d'espoir...quand tout à coup une idée le percuta «MAIS NON L'EAU DES TOILETTES ! ». Portgas couru vers la cuvette la plus proche, heurta violemment le sol de ses genoux et malgré l'odeur plongea avec un dernier espoir son pantalon recouvert de terre dans l'eau nauséabonde et putride. Le visage devenu tout à coup vert de dégout, Ace agitait tant bien que mal son pantalon dans le liquide qui n'avait pas l'air d'améliorer grand chose, voir même, les empirer. Le jeune se rassura que l'eau serait un peu plus propre si il tirait la chasse d'eau. Grossière erreure puisque son vêtement gluant disparu en dansant dans le siphon.

-je peux savoir ce que tu fiches Ace? demanda Marco, derrière lui, choqué de voir le jeune à genoux, en sous-vêtement, les mains plongées dans l'eau noirâtre.

Marco avait été attiré par les nouveaux cris du brun qui avaient trahit sa position et ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir dans cet état. Il venait de passer une bonne demi-heure sous une douche glacée à méditer sur Shank qu'il ne n'arrivait pas à oublié. Pourrait-il aussi oublier les fesses musclées d'Ace en train de s'agiter ? Non plus.

Ace, lui, était pétrifié de rage en ayant assisté à la fin dramatique de son précieux vêtement mais aussi de honte du fait que Marco le voyait dans cette situation très embarrassante. Le jeune homme tourna lentement la tête, découvrit le commandant avec des yeux exorbités et se releva, sans percuter qu'il était à moitié nu.

Le blond n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent que le jeune commandant était plutôt bien batit pour son jeune âge et imaginait bien la puissance qu'il atteindrait dans les quelques années à venir suivant ainsi les traces de son père, l'ancien seigneur des pirates, le puissant Gold Roger.

-Ace…tu es...

-Je le sais, coupa le jeune, tu m'en veux et j'ai bien vu que tu me faisais la tête, mais je voulais de te dire que tu comptais beaucoup pour moi car tu m'as toujours traité comme ton petit frère.

-ça me touche beaucoup mais…

-Non attends, ch'ui désolé de ne pas vous avoir écouté et d'être partit tout seul venger Satch…je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'en faisant ça, vous vous seriez tous mis en danger afin de me sauver.

-Ace…

-et aussi, pardonne moi si je t'ai choqué en trichant au bras de fer, j'aurais jamais du abuser de mon charme sur toi…tu me pardonne Maruko ? (o _ o)

-non, répondit le blond, froidement.

-quooi ? fit le jeune surprit de cette réaction qui lui broya les intestins, tu me déteste à ce point... ?

-tu crois vraiment que je vais…

Le commandant s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'il vit des larmes couler sur les joues du jeune, profondément atristé. Les aveux de Portgas lui faisait chaud au cœur et il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse s'imaginer tout ça, le faisant souffrir jusqu'à en pleurer.

-idiot, tu crois que je vais te laisser t'excuser alors que tu n'as rien fait de mal? lui expliqua enfin Marco tout en essuyant les larmes de son petit frère.

-tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ?

-t'en vouloir de quoi ?

A cette réponse, le brun se dirigea, ému, vers l'autre commandant en tendant ses mains qui émanaient toutes deux une infâme odeur, pour l'enlacer.

-WOW, écarte toi ! s'écria tout d'un coup Marco en se bouchant le nez, c'est que tu empeste méchamment…...d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu fichais ?

-je voulais laver mon pantalon…, avoua le jeune homme, honteux devant le phénix qui explosa de rire.

-aiiih…rappelle moi de ne jamais te confier mon linge, plaisanta le blond en regardant la cuvette, ce qui déclencha une grimace chez Ace. Mais où est ton précieux vêtement, je le vois pas…

-il m'a quitté pour toujours quand j'ai tiré la chasse d'eau, expliqua le jeune brun chagriné, contrairement à Marco qui se retenait de rire, trouvant la situation hilarante.

-Ace je voulais aussi te dire que…

-que?

-tu veux que je demande à Curiel de t'apporter des vêtements et notamment dans l'immédiat un boxer de rechange ?

La proposition de Marco, obligea le brun à faire un peu plus attention au boxer qu'il portait, imbibé d'eau.

-AAAAHHH ! TU POUVAIS PAS ME LE DIRE AVANT IDIOT! hurla Ace qui rougit en cachant son entre-jambe parfaitement moulé dans le tissu trempé.

-j'ai essayé...répondit Marco, embarrassé.

* * *

**7/...la farce**

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que le grand blond était partit et qu'Ace attendait Curiel pour lui apporter de quoi se mettre sur les fesses. Il se tenait les épaules en grelotant et hésitait entre le malheur de la disparition de son pantalon que Luffy lui avait offert ou la joie d'apprendre la vérité sur les sentiments de Marco. Aussi il se demandait quelle était la cause de l'étrange comportement du plus vieux si il n'avait pas été le principal fautif de son étrange attitude.

-mais qu'est ce qui fout!; grogna le brun; je vais comme même pas me balader tout nu !

-Ace ? fit soudain Curiel qui avait entrouvert la porte.

-t'imagine pas à quel point ch'ui content d'te voir...

Curiel lui répondit en se raclant la gorge, pausa furtivement le paquet de vêtements qu'il avait pris le soin d'apporter et repartit aussi vite que l'éclair en claquant la porte .

Le jeune commandant surprit de son départ précipité mais seul avec des nouveaux habits était soulagé. Il pouvait, à présent, balancer son dessous qui le grattait horriblement dans la cuvette pour tantôt rendre hommage à son défunt de pantalon, tantot, se venger de la puissante irritation qu'il lui avait déclenché. Après quoi, impatient de liberté, il se hâta vers l'endroit où les habits de rechange avaient été gentiment déposés. Juste avant d'attraper les tissus emballés dans un sac en plastique opaque, il émit un hurlement strident lorsqu'il découvrit un assortiment de vêtements d'été pour jeune fille, rose fushia.

-**CCCUUUURRRRIIIEEELLLLL JE VAIS TEEE TUER **!

On pouvait voir les rayons du soleil s'affaiblir à travers l'unique petit vasistas de la pièce et si Ace, furibond, n'osait pas sortir, il y passerait sans doute toute la nuit. Fumant comme un fer à chaud, il venait de comprendre pourquoi Curiel avait évité son regard, de peur qu'il ne découvre son visage tordu de rire par le piège qu'il était en train de préparer. Heureusement pour lui qu'il était partit sinon il aurait subit le même sort tragique que son pantalon porte bonheur.

Soudain, le jeune se rendit compte ce qu'il venait de faire, c'est-à-dire faire disparaitre son boxer brownie au fin fond des WC. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait enfiler ses maudits habits de femmelette.

Dehors, une gigantesque foule s'était rassemblée en masse en attendant l'arrivée du brun. Le manieur d'arme à feu malicieux qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer de rire avait crié à tout le monde qu'Ace allait apparaitre déguisé en princesse des milles et une nuit.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ? demanda Joz, impatient de voir le jeune commandant ouvrir la porte habillé en fille.

-Chut ! ne faites pas de bruit, il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse repérer, fit Marco à l'assemblée. Et puis, Curiel, si ça se trouve, le gosse aura brulé les vêtements que tu as lui filé. Je paris plutôt qu'il va sortir avec son vieux boxer tout crasseux car sot comme il est, il n'aura jamais pensé à utiliser les serviettes de la salle de bain !

Les pirates répondirent par un rugissement de rire qui s'écourta lorsque les gons de la porte se mirent grincer.

« Ace », « c'est Ace », « la princesse », chuchotèrent l'équipage en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Le brun était dressé devant eux, les cheveux à l'air libre, pétrifié de voir tous ses compagnons le toiser en pinçant leurs lèvres afin de retenir leurs violentes émotions. Il n'était pas habillé en fille, ce qui déçu certains dont Curiel en particulier mais de son chapeau qui dissimulait parfaitement ses bijoux de famille, créant l'hilarité la plus complète.

-bah alors Ace, t'as perdu ta tête ? s'esclaffa Vista à coté de Curiel plié en deux.

Ace, rouge comme une tomate, lança des injures au cuistot et qualifia furieusement de pervers le comportement de ses camarades qui ne cessait de le siffler ou de crier des « OUH…OUH ». Chaque infirmière était présente et pas une seule ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser, non à cause de la plaisanterie de Curiel mais nerveusement puisque le beau brun, dans cet état, criait à la sensualité. Et en effet, on pouvait parfaitement voir son corps d'athlète sculpté dès sa plus jeune enfance et ses grands yeux gris ouverts où quelques mèches de cheveux mouillées y retombaient.

Devant ce beau et agréable spectacle, les filles ne pouvaient s'interdirent de mauvaises pensées à propos de ce que le chapeau pouvait bien les priver. Heureusement pour Ace, il n'y avait que le commandant de la 1ere division, qui en avait eut un aperçu car si c'était le cas, elles n'auraient jamais pu contrôler leur envie de son corps, comme Marco le faisait.

Celui-ci avait pu constater que le fait d'avoir vu Ace lui avait fait oublier, un court instant, la douloureuse aventure qu'il avait eu avec le roux en préparant le piège destiné au jeune brun avec Curiel. Cependant, un peu avant, il n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses en laissant deviner les fines courbes de sa croupe tout en montrant son caractère si attachant. Est-ce que le roux ressentait la même chose envers lui ? le blond n'en savait trop rien mais une chose était sur, voir Ace dans cet état l'excitait encore plus qu'il l'avait été avec Joëlle, une femme…

-TOI AUSSI T'ES DANS L'COUP MARCO ? hurla Ace au blond qui avait plaquée une main sur son visage non pas cette fois pour cacher ses rires mais pour dissimuler sa brulante convoitise.

-et oué, petit, même lui est de mèche ! rétorqua Joz à sa place.

Ace avait l'impression d'être un objet en promotion qu'une foule de client se battait pour le consommer. Pourquoi ces choses là n'arrivaient qu'à lui ? une sorte de rayon cyber-sexuel sans doute.

De toute manière, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ces choses là mais au moyen de déguerpir de ses regards viciés le plus vite possible. Même si l'idée de longer les murs en marchant en canard avait était envisagé, Ace eu une soudaine illumination. C'était le cas de le dire puisqu'il forma tout d'un coup un impressionnant bouquet de flammes pour accéder en deux trois mouvements à son compartiment sous les huées de l'équipage, déçu. En entendant les "ohhh noon", c'est à dire, les contestations de ses « frères » frustrés, Ace s'égaya de joie d'avoir réussi à s'en sortir brillament contrairement à Marco dont les pulsions le faisaient souffrir horriblement. C'est enfin fatigué de tout se remue méninge, qu'Ace s'écroula de fatigue sur son lit pendant que l'équipage retourna, fidèle à chaque soirées sur le navire, vaquer à leurs occupations pour après s'endormir sur place hormis Marco qui n'eut, une fois de plus, pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit.

* * *

**8/...Ace, un beau brun**

Manger! fit Ace en se relevant brusquement de son lit, tel un zombi attiré par l'odeur de la viande que les cuisiniers avaient prit soin de préparer pour le petit déjeuné.

Les cheveux en pagaille, il fouilla dans le peu d'affaires qu'il avait et s'habilla d'arrache pied d'un vulgaire short gris-bleu. Il se dirigea ensuite avec vivacité en direction de la grande salle à manger où tous ses confrères mangeaient entassés les uns sur les autres l'air affamé. Comme à son habitude, il chercha la table des commandants, isolée au fond de la grande pièce. Ace entendit soudain des « youhou mademoiselle », « eeh miss Portgette » et «killer de robinet » provenir de ses convives, contents de voir le brun montrer enfin le bout de son nez, finement sculpté.

-alors princesse, bien dormi ?, plaisanta Curiel en bougeant frénétiquement les sourcils, fier de sa plaisanterie dont il n'avait eu de cesse d'en parler depuis la veille.

-oh oh oh…ça se croit drôle…lui rétorqua Ace nonchalamment, les pupilles de prédateur rivés sur la nourriture.

-et bien regarde derrière toi, répondit le plus vieux en faisant un signe de tête en direction de tablées bruyantes, bondées de pirates tordus qui le pointaient du doigt en ricanant.

-LA FERME! hurla le jeune brun, irrité, juste avant de mordre à pleine dent dans du bon pain croustillant.

Voilà un des avantages que lui procuraient d'être sous la tutelle de Barbe Blanche, Ace n'avait plus à voler pour se procurer de la nourriture ni à s'introduire discrètement la nuit dans des hôtels mal famés pour s'y reposer en compagnie de rats. Cette vie là ne lui manquait vraiment pas surtout qu'il avait à présent une famille et des « frères » sur qui compter. Marco, à coté de lui, était le premier à l'avoir prit sous son aile pour le persuader de rester. Il était la personne la plus respecté après Newgate et sa prestance renforçait son coté protecteur agrémenté d'un charme naturel.

-il te plait mon nouveau bermuda, l'phénix? demanda Ace à Marco qui n'arrêtait pas de fixer le nouvel habit, intrigué.

Cette tenue lui allait à ravir, les tons bleutés s'accordaient parfaitement à son teint et sa faible surface laissait à découvert la peau douce et fermes de ses jambes. Marco était à quelques centimètres de lui et sentait ses jambes athlétiques frôler les siennes faisant naitre chez lui de petits frissons. Par cette forte proximité, il pouvait parfaitement entendre la voix du plus jeune raisonner de ses cordes vocales, écoutant attentivement le jeu de son souffle sur sa langue habile.

-Marco ? questionna une nouvelle fois le brun à l'ainé qui faillit s'étouffer par le saké qu'il dégustait.

(s'éclaircit la gorge)

-Je vois que t'en a choisit un plus court cette fois ci, tu minimise la casse c'est ça ? interrogea à son tour le commandant en détournant subitement le regard.

-T'as rien compris, répondit soudain Joz, c'est pour séduire les minettes, pas vrai Ace ?

-non c'est par ce qu'il en a une tooouuute petite ! s'exclama Curiel en pleine crise de fou rire arrêté par une douloureuse tape derrière la tête. Portgas s'était affalé sur Marco pour l'atteindre. Marco ne pu s'empécher de rougir, attirant l'attention du commandant de la treizième division.

-Mais nan Marco, soit pas gêné d'aborder ce sujet, c'est plutôt la classe d'en avoir une grande! s'exclama Atmos

-Comment tu sais? questionna le jeune brun, les yeux plissés dans une expression de forte perversion; il se redressa comme un ressort pour aller fixer le phénix droit dans les yeux. « C'est vrai Marco ? ».

Celui-ci fusillait du regard Atmos qui arborait un large sourire tandis que le visage du jeune brun frolait le sien. « Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me rende les choses si difficiles.. » pensait le blond qui ne faisait que bégayer des « euhh mais…euh…mais..c'est…que..nan…oui…euh… ».

-C'est un « vrai étalon » d'après les infirmières avec qui il a pu s'émouvoir; ajouta Vista afin de répondre aux manque de précisions du jeune homme qui souriait bétement.

-SERIEUX, C'EST DU COMBIEN ? demanda Ace, tout excité.

-XXL, répondit Curiel en fermant les yeux, solennellement.

-SSTTOOPPP ! hurla Marco qui finit par les interrompre, honteux que le petit nouveau ait eut vent de cette précision. Etait-ce sa faute si la nature l'avait gâté ainsi?

-c'est pas pour rien que c'est le number one des flottes, continua Curiel en se tordant de rire, les autres l'imitant.

-Curiel? fit le blond.

-oui? répondit ce dernier en essuyant ses yeux larmoyant de rire.

-tu veux savoir ce qu'il va te faire le number one si tu continues..., menaça le blond en serrant le point.

-nan merci, répondit le tireur d'élite, se grattant le sommet du crâne nerveusement.

Malgré son doux tempérament, le blond était près à faire la peau d'Atomos de l'avoir affiché devant tous, il se sentait déstabilisé, rendant incontrôlable son excitation. C'est pourquoi, il n'osait pas tourner la tête vers Ace, déjà qu'il avait furieusement envie de le toucher, voir une expression de jeune homme éberlué et excité rien qu'en parlant de ses mensurations le faisait souffrir de désir. Il ne savait plus où se mettre car il ne se sentait pas dérougir, son sang continuait d'affluer dans ses veines. Lorsque le jeune Portgas s'était jeté sans prévenir sur lui et cela sans pouvoir le repousser, il s'était sentit dans le même état de frustration que lorsque le roux avait violé l'intimité de son corps.

« Alors comme ça, le phénix est bien monté ? » pensait Ace qui était ravi de commencer la journée en possession d'une nouvelle vanne. Il le toisait, impatient de croiser son regard toujours calme et chaleureux, mais celui-ci ne détournait pas la tête de Vista qui racontait, depuis un moment déjà, ses anciens exploits de brillants escrimeurs.

-…c'était l'unique et dernière fois que j'ai eu l'occasion de me battre avec un valeureux épéiste, termina t-il, l'air nostalgique en caressant du bout des doigts, sa moustache enroulée.

-et quand t'as affronté le plus fort du fort il y a une semaine, c'était du menu fretin? ironisa Curiel.

-ah…ce fameux capitaine corsaire, Juraquille Mihawk…mais ce n'était pas vraiment un duel puisque nous l'avons interrompu pour le reporter à plus tard, répondit le manieur d'épées, humblement.

Le phénix n'avait pas le cœur à écouter les histoires du moustachu mais continuait de le fixer, faussement intéressé.

-oh, Vista, épéiste et 7ème commandant des flottes de Barbe blanche, je te défis, oh…moi, œil de pigeon, pour te mettre une sacré branlé ! s'était écrié Ace d'une voix vieillie en brandissant un petit couteau de cuisine.

La tablée gloussa à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter et Ace tapait des points la table, hilare.

-T'es un bon imitateur, petit, fit Curiel en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, fier de lui.

-Et encore vous avez rien vu !, s'exclama portgas qui plaqua ses cheveux sur son crane pour les arranger, glissa à moitié le couteau en métal dans son pantalon, se leva en positionnant une de ses main derrière son dos tout en penchant légèrement son bassin en avant pour s'écrier le plus détendu possible un « oh…oh…j'ai du bon saké l'ami » à Marco qui était le seul à ne pas prêter attention à ses pitreries.

Celui-ci, tête baissée, n'eut aucune réaction et demeurait étrangement immobile. Un grand silence s'installa, les membres de l'équipage présents dans la salle le regardaient anxieusement, attiré un peu avant du brouillant jeu d'acteur de l'adolescent.

-ça va Marco? lui fit Ace en lui tapotant l'épaule, grincheux qu'il n'ait pas réagit à sa parfaite imitation de Shanks.

Vista et Curiel commencèrent sérieusement à s'inquiéter lorsque le blond se mit à trembler de la tête au pied.

Entendre Ace jouer le comportement atypique de l'empereur l'avait mis hors de contrôle, sentir son contact lui avait provoqué une fulgurante montée d'adrénaline, mélange de peur et d'excitation dont il luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

« merde...je peux plus me retenir » se disait t-il, le comportement du jeune brun allait à l'encontre de son abstention. Il l'aguichait lors d'un bras de fer, se tortillait devant lui en sous vêtement, imitait à la perfection l'homme qui l'avait corrompu et était plus beau que jamais.

-Marco ?, fit en cœur Ace et Atomos, surpris de voir le commandant se lever d'une traite, le regard perdu dans le vide, l'éclairage de la pièce dévoilant ses profondes cernes.

Ace fut prit de panique, voir Marco dans cet état l'effrayait, ses réactions lui échappait.

-Eh l'Phénix, où tu vas ? demanda Curiel, soucieux en assistant au départ précipité du blond devant toutes les têtes, choquées, qui le suivait du regard.

Les pirates se jetterent des regards angoissés lorsque le blond disparu à l'embrasure de la grande porte..

-On va allez lui parler, fit Joz

-C'est plutôt lui qui vient nous voir quand nous allons mal, ça me fait tout drôle, déclara Curiel.

-C'est pour ça que je vais y aller, vaut mieux être un seul plutôt que tous les cinq, sinon, il ne nous dira jamais rien, ajouta Portgas qui s'était déjà levé de sa chaise en direction de la sortie à la recherche du commandant au comportement mystérieux.

* * *

**9/...Désir interdit**

« Clic », Marco, en sueur, avait verrouillé la porte en bois pour s'assurer que personne ne le dérangerait.

Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, se soulager à l'aide du seul moyen qu'il avait, sa main droite. Le blond s'asseya au bord de son lit, face à la porte, les jambes en angle droit et profita de ce calme tant désiré pour laisser ses pensées se déchainer. Celles-ci mirent une petite fraction de seconde à se remémorer des fesses bien fermes du jeune Ace. Sa mâchoire se resserra, sa vision de la cabine s'effaça et son membre inférieur manifesta avec violence son manque d'affection.

Apres avoir abaissé avec difficulté son pantalon au niveau des genoux, il attrapa d'une main tremblante son sexe brulant et le caressa douloureusement. Le frottement de sa main lui aspirait les quelques forces qui lui restait, le poussant à s'allonger sur le dos. La bouche grande ouverte, cherchant de l'air, il s'efforçait d'intérioriser ses cris de plaisir ainsi que ses coups de reins dans l'anneau de chair fictif de l'adolescent. D'innombrables frissons parcouraient son corps qui bouillonnait. Son entre-jambe quant-à lui, l'assenait de violentes pulsions telles des décharges électriques.

Marco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable face à cette imagination jouissante et à l'accélération de sa main sur son membre bien volumineux. « mais qu'est ce que c'est bon… » se répétait-il en n'osant imaginer ce qu'il pourrait ressentir s'il enfonçait réellement son sexe dans le jeune Ace qui l'appelait ?

-EH OH MARCO, T'ES LA?

Ace était derrière la porte de sa chambre et la tambourinait sèchement en hurlant son prénom.

Sous l'effet de surprise, Marco redressa en sursaut, le visage pétrifié.

-reviens plus tard!; lui lança t-il fébrilement.

A présent dos à la porte, il n'arrivait plus du tout à contenir ses râles dont le jeune commandant, l'oreille tendue pouvait entendre.

-tu pleurs Marco?; s'inquiéta Ace; Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…tu peux en parler, j'dirais rien aux autres...

Impossible d'arrêter le jeu vivace de sa main sur son membre, Marco s'excitait par la surenchère de la voix du brun.

-laisse moi!; lui rétorqua le phénix qui pressait sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir.

Marco s'abandonnait et fermait les paupières en gémissant la tête en arrière.

Ace, rongé par la curiosité, se transforma en une distorsion de flammes rougeoyantes et s'infiltra de sous la porte à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Lorsque Marco entendit les bruit des pas d'Ace sur le parquet, il se pétrifia. Ace, lui, voyait Marco de dos et ne l'avait jamais vu aussi silencieux. Une atmosphère étrange reniait dans la pièce. Ace posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule du blond. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur la nuque de Marco qui s'était mit lentement sur les genoux.

-Ace...

Celui-ci eut froid dans le dos, jamais il n'avait entendu un tel timbre de voix sortir de la bouche du 1er commandant, sec et rude, à en glacer le sang.

-je…je voulais juste te parler...

-Je suis désolé…pardonne moi…Ace.

Marco se détacha de la main du brun et se précipita brusquement sur lui, saisit avec violence la mâchoire du jeune, pétrifié de peur et le projeta brutalement sur le lit. La tête d'Ace heurta de plein fouet le matelas dur et ses deux jambes voltigèrent en l'air par l'agressivité de l'acte. Abasourdit, son cœur battant à vive allure, il n'eut pas le temps de voir la scène, dépassé par la rapidité des événements.

-Ma…Marco? bégaya Ace, effrayé, en se frottant la tête de douleur.

Ace releva son buste afin de retrouver le visage rassurant de Marco qui mettrait fin à ses remords mais son regard s'arrêta sur le bas ventre de celui-ci, là ou l'entre-jambe de marco était dressé de toute sa longueur.

-QU'EST-CE QUE! (wtf)

Ace hurla d'épouvante en découvrant tout à coup les intentions impures de Marco qui s'approchait doucement de son propre corps frissonnant de terreur.

Marco culpabilisait, il savait pertinemment ce qui allait se produire. Aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Le jeune Ace était le seul à pouvoir le libérer de toute sa frustration alors que son sexe, proéminant et à l'air libre, fibrilait de désir.

« Elle est énorme » se répétait Ace paniqué, « mais…pourquoi il est excité...et pourquoi il la sortie?». Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Le blond avait le regard sévère et impassible tandis que ses lèvres se pinçaient toutes deux de nervosité.

« c'est une blague, il va comme même pas me faire ça…» se rassurait Ace en reculant prudemment sur le lit alors que le phénix venait d'y poser un genou.

-Ace…Ace..., siffla doucereusement l'ainé.

Le jeune eut un effroyable choc de l'entendre prononcer sensuellement et avec envie son prénom.

-…Ma…Marco…qu'est ce qui t'arrive!

-Ace…; siffla une nouvelle fois Marco qui le caressa d'impatience.

Le jeune garçon, profondément choqué, s'allongea les bras positionnés en défense. Il louchait, traumatisé, sur l'imposant membre du plus vieux qui le pointait d'envie.

Lorsque Marco se plaqua contre Ace qui prit feu par reflexe pour s'échapper, simultanément, le blond utilisa lui aussi les pouvoirs de son fruit du démon pour muer en un gigantesque phénix, contenir la violence des flammes rouge-orangées et obliger Ace à faire volte face et à reprendre son apparence humaine.

-LACHE MOI! s'écria de rage le jeune Ace, terrifié de ne pouvoir s'échapper à moins de faire bruler le navire et ses frères par la même occasion.

-chaque parcelle de ton corps sera sous mon commandement.

-C'EST MOI, ACE, TON FRERE…BON SANG! QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND! T'ES DEVENU FOU?

C'est enfin à ce moment précis qu'Ace comprit que son frère ne voulait que d'une chose, s'épancher sexuellement.

Marco, respirant bruyamment et impatient de le pénétrer, le tenait fermement. Le jeune Portgas se débattait comme un diable, prit au piège et à présent certain qu'il allait y passer. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et son estomac le brulait terriblement sous l'effet de la révélation.

Marco, frissonnait de plaisir. Il se trouvait à faible proximité du bassin d'Ace et attrapa fermement ses hanches affutées pour le plaquer contre lui. Son sexe, tendu, alla se loger entre les fesses d'Ace qui en poussa un hurlement court. Le blond se sentait coupable mais ne pouvait arrêter les frottements de son membre contre l'arrière train du brun et les caresses de ses mains en dessous de son nombril.

Cette situation était horrible pour Portgas, son frère, un homme, qu'il adorait de surcroit, allait le violer et personne ne l'aiderait.

-AARREETTEE AAH!

L'ainé ne répondit pas mais chercha de ses doigts robustes la ceinture du jeune pour le déshabiller de force. Son propriétaire laissa échapper des gémissements aigues en sentant les mains puissantes de son grand frère à ce niveau là de son corps, tout près de son entre-jambe qui en tremblait de délogement. Marco abaissa brutalement les vêtements de son frère ne pouvant attendre plus.

Il sentait les muscles jeunets et la peau douce du dos d'Ace contre son torse robuste et en sueur. Le commandant attrapa alors fermement les fesses du jeune entre ses grandes mains et l'empala profondément de son membre bombé, d'un coup rude et bien placé. Ace hurla, Marco le déchira en une fois de l'intérieur.

Le blond fut prit d'une monté d'adrénaline et rugit avec férocité. Il jubilait des sensations de l'enfoncement de son membre dans l'étroitesse du derrière avant vierge du jeune qui pleurnichait de douleur.

-j'ai...Mal!…pitié!; supplia de désespoir le brun qui serrait la couverture entre ses poings.

Le blond ne l'écoutait pas et était en transe. Il s'appropriait le corps d'Ace et en tirait une satisfaction sans retenue. La pression de la chair d'Ace sur son membre dur était très forte. Il luttait pour ne pas rentrer en éruption tout en effectuant de violent va et vient qui se terminaient par de bruyants claquements sur les fesses du jeune homme. Marco perdait la raison et n'écoutait que ses pulsions animales. Ace pouvait le supplier, il n'arrêterait pas. L'ébat était trop intense, trop démentielle. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de sortir de l'anus serré et martelé du jeune soumis à quatre pattes.

Ace, assujetti, partait violemment d'avant en arrière sous les assauts brutaux et douloureux de Marco à l'intérieur de lui. De détresse, il criait pour que l'on vienne le secourir mais le blond intensifiait le rythme de ses pénétrations avec véhémence. Respirant avec difficulté, Ace n'arrivait plus à crier.

Il se sentait horriblement et profondément trahit. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son frère puisse lui infliger une pareille douleur, physique et mentale.

-non! resupplia Ace, le visage larmoyant, en donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide.

-CONNARD! finit par aboyer Ace.

Le blond, blessé que le brun ne comprenne pas ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, empoigna fermement ses mollets et le força à se retourner. Ace ne chercha plus à le frapper mais à cacher honteusement son visage rouge et ses organes de reproduction affolés. Toujours à l'intérieur de lui, le blond avait posé les mollets fermes du jeune sur ses épaules et le transperçait sans faiblir, à grand coup. Ace hurlait, haletait, et tremblait successivement. Marco le prenait de force et se servait de lui sans état âme. Il fermait les yeux et se régalait de lui en poussant de long râles rauques.

« _Toc Toc Toc _»

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Marco arrêta ses violents coups de reins tandis qu'Ace plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche de crainte que l'on ait pu entendre ses gémissements.

-Marco, t'es là? c'est moi, je voudrais te parler, fit Curiel qui venait juste d'arriver, laissant tous les membres de l'équipage dans la grande salle des convives. Ils avaient finit par s'inquiéter de la longue absence des deux commandants.

-Je suis occupé, reviens plus tard, répondit froidement Marco toujours à l'intérieur des fesses chaudes et dilaté du jeune brun qui le fixait terrorisé.

-Ace est avec toi?

Marco regarda Ace droit dans les yeux et ferma les paupières dans un air de profond regret, et continua, impassible, ses puissants enfoncements qui fit écarquiller les yeux du plus jeune, secoué à chaque mouvement.

-non_._

Ace eut la sensation d'un coup de couteau dans la poitrine. La situation était inimaginable pour le lui. Comment Marco pouvait discuter avec Curiel et faire comme si rien n'était alors qu'il le violait, lui son frère? Le brun voyait tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensembles s'évaporer au fur et à mesure des mouvements de reins du plus âgé. Dieu sait combien il aurait souhaité crier de toute ses forces afin que le manieur d'arme à feu intervienne mais sa fierté l'en n'empêchait.

Marco l'avait bien comprit que le jeune n'avertirait pas Curiel, il le connaissait que trop bien. Il aurait bien trop honte que le commandant le voit ainsi, dominé, les jambes en l'air.

-il s'est encore perdu sur Moby, l'baka, soupira Curiel qui ne se doutait de rien.

-oué, quel crétin celui là, que voulait-il ?

-te parler au nom de nous tous.

-AH_hhhhhhh _oué hum _, _répondit Marco en regardant Ace qui agonisait, la bouche scellée.

-on te trouve bizarre en ce moment.

-ah…bon ? _aahh…_

_-_quelque chose ne va pas ?

-tout va bien!_ hum…_

_-_j'ai croisé Joëlle à l'instant…

Marco s'arrêta soudainement, laissant du répit au jeune brun qui suffoquait.

-Jo' a dit quoi ?

-que tu n'allais vraiment pas bien…que tu te comportais de façon étrange.

Ace frissonnait fébrilement. Il sentait le souffle d'excitation du phénix effleurer et caresser son entre-jambe.

-que… tu t'étais mis à pleurer dans ses bras après que vous deux…enfin tu vois…

Marco reprit soudain son jeu de reins aussi vivement que précédemment sous les cris étouffés d'Ace qui retentirent à nouveau.

-juste un petit coup de déprime _aahh _rien de bien méchant, répondit le blond qui ne voulait pas avouer que le Roux l'avait traumatisé.

Ace n'en pouvait plus, bien que l'horrible douleur qu'il avait éprouvé au départ se soit dissipée. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il avait du mal à retenir ses couinements qui faisait jubiler Marco.

-j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit et je me sentais très fatigué.

-mais ce matin au petit déjeuner tu…

-c'est un interrogatoire, Curiel ?

Les battements du cœur d'Ace s'accélérèrent. Il devinait que la présence de Curiel touchait bientôt à sa fin alors que celle-ci obligeait Marco à se déconcentrer sur sa tache.

-non, je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien mais je ne vais pas te déranger plus, hein.

-oui _hum.._

Curiel, naïf de nature, était à présent rassuré et s'éloigna de la chambre du commandant avec le sentiment bien plaisant d'avoir accomplit son devoir de frère.

Ace, entendait les pas du cuisinier s'éloigner. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver idiot d'avoir laissé échapper son unique chance d'être secouru des bras puissant de l'ainé qui l'emprisonnait avec agressivité.

-comment tu peux me faire ça à moi, putin…et devant Curiel…tu me dégoute…_ahh_

Marco saisit l'entre-jambe bombé du jeune brun qui se arqua aussitôt et l'obligea à gémir sous l'action de ses caresses énergiques.

-je te dégoute mais tu as l'air d'aimer ça, je me trompe?.

Ace gémit et hurla de honte. La situation le gênait et le faisait souffrir d'impuissance. Marco, en tant qu'homme, avait suffisamment d'expérience pour ne s'occuper manuellement que trop parfaitement de son entre-jambe.

-enfoiré_ aahh_, je suis un homme et toi aussi, sale monstre!

« Monstre »? son frère le trouvait monstrueux alors qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal juste un peu de réconfort à la souffrance qui le tiraillait.

-écoute, Ace…je dois te dire...

-tu n'es plus mon frère.

Marco avaient les yeux exorbités de terreur par ce que venait de déclarer Ace qui le dévisageait et tentait de ne plus montrer aucune émotion. Ses mots lui avaient fait mal, très mal, ce que le brun savait bien évidement. Ace voulait lui causer la même douleur qu'il lui infligeait.

-alors c'est ce que tu pense…après tous ces bon moments qu'on a passé ensemble avec les autres?

Ace s'enragea encore plus, ce que Marco lui faisait subir était une véritable trahison à la confiance qu'il lui avait accordé.

-vas te faire foutre, enfoiré, sors ta bite de moi!

Le blond glissa sa tête à côté de celle du plus jeune afin de cacher sa tristesse.

-il y a deux jours, après la fête je suis sortis sur le pont et…

-rien à battre de ta vie, sale fils de pute!; lui rétorqua le jeune homme méchamment, t'as pas entendu, vas te faire!, t'es plus mon frère. Je vois que t'as du mal à le comprendre, t'as besoin d'aide pour le retenir, c'est trop compli…_AHH_

Marco, fou de rage, attrapa d'une poigne les cheveux d'Ace qui dut pencher la tête en arrière et l'assena de coups de reins aussi profondément que possible, aussi profond que ses mots lui avaient fait mal. Ace laissa échapper des filets de bave qu'il essayait de garder tant bien que mal. Son sexe frétillait plus que jamais face à la main expérimentée du plus âgé qui ne sollicitait que les parties les plus sensibles de son anatomie. La pression qu'excerçait le membre du commandant à l'intérieur de lui, lui faisait naître de violentes sensations de plaisir comme jamais il n'en avait connu. Marco était au fond de lui, au plus loin de son intimité et gémissait à son tours. La manière dont Marco le pénétrait avec fougue avait finit par terriblement l'excité puisqu'il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi désiré de toute sa vie.

-alors je ne suis plus ton frère…_ahhh_

_-t'as...tout compris..._

Ace s'affolait puisque son entre-jambe était bien trop réactif sous les yeux attentifs de l'ainé.

-tu es prêt Ace ?

-je te déteste…

-je vais bientôt venir…, lui chuchota doucereusement le commandant qui s'éforçait d'ignorer ses paroles blessantes.

Le jeune finit par se libérer de l'emprise du blond et serra son membre de ses mains moites afin de stopper la puissante monté d'adrénaline qui l'envahit mais il était trop tard. Les lignes sculptées des muscles de son torse recueillaient à présent sa semence qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas réussit à contenir.

-Je…je te hais, JE TE HAIS ! répéta t-il, les yeux fermés et les mains grelottantes.

-je suis navré…finit par répondre Marco qui se retira peiné.

Un long moment de silence s'installa, le jeune brun était tétanisé de colère mais surtout de honte. Il sentait le lait chaud de l'ainé à l'intérieur de son corps et le sien couler lentement sur le matelât. Ace pleurait de s'être fait dessus, jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle situation de déshonneur auquelle Marco avait assisté de très près.

Celui-ci, le regardait embarrassé. Ses violentes pulsions corporelles étaient assouvies, ses idées redevenaient claires. A chaque seconde, l'angoisse et la tristesse montait et s'incrustait en lui. Il appréhendait sur ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. Sa réputation mais surtout sa relation avec le jeune homme qui ne voulait plus de lui en tant que frère. La seule solution qu'il envisageait était d'expliquer les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à commettre cet acte impardonnable.

**_« BOOM »_**, Marco vola à travers la pièce et perfora la cloison en bois dans un grand fracas.

Le jeune Portgas s'était relevé et lui avait décroché un violent coup de poing. Ses mains nerveuses eurent du mal et à essuyer ses larmes et à fermer la boucle de sa ceinture, juste au dessus duquel du liquide blanc ruisselait de son buste. Cette vision l'enflamma de rage. Il boita en direction de Marco qui se relevait avec difficulté et le martela de coups de pieds mais, is'arrêta soudain lorsqu'il découvrit l'ainé regarder avec pitié son sperme couler de ses cuisses.

-je suis tellement désolé…

Ace disparu sous la porte en ne laissant que derrière lui des pétales de flammes et un frère qui se maudissait.

* * *

**10/... impuissant**

-JE SUIS SI FAIBLE ! hurla Ace, hors de lui et en pleurs.

Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et se massait douloureusement les fesses. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour trouver de quoi nettoyer le liquide blanc qui l'écœurait tant mais n'eut pas la patience de chercher plus longtemps. Il s'épousseta de ses mains élancées comme s'il s'était prit dans une toile d'araignée. La substance ne tarda pas à lui engluer les mains ce qui le répugna d'avantage.

-je vais te le faire payer…tu vas voir enfoiré…je deviendrais plus fort, proféra t-il à voix basse, comme-ci Marco pouvait l'entendre.

A présent, Ace traversait mécaniquement et douloureusement la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas révéler aux autres ce qui venait de se passer toujours à cause de sa fierté. Se faire battre par Teach avait déjà été assez infligeant alors avouer qu'il s'était fait violer comme une femme sans défense le tordait intérieurement de douleur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose, surpasser la force de Marco afin de le détruire aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

-le tuer ?

Il eut des sueurs froides, était t-il capable de faire du mal à son frère qu'il avait tant aimé et donné une raison à son existence.

-non…il n'est plus mon frère, se résolut-il.

Ace serrait les poings, il ne devait pas rester là à se lamenter inutilement et devait agir afin de provoquer dès maintenant l'élévation de sa puissance déjà très impressionnante.

-tu vas le regretter, Marco, tu verras…

Il ouvrit violemment la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la sortie du couloir illuminé par les hublots ovales qui donnait sur la mer déchainée. Une fois dehors, il vit ses frères le regarder en souriant.

-tu ne sais toujours pas où se trouve la chambre de Marco, baka, plaisanta Curiel assis en tailleurs sur l'estrade vernis.

-je pars, je reviendrais dans quelques mois, annonça sèchement le jeune homme qui ignora sa moquerie.

-fallait pas te vexer petit, où tu vas ?

-je sais pas encore, mais je le saurais bientôt.

-mais t'es pas bien! la mer est beaucoup trop….

Mais trop tard, le beau brun avait déjà sauté par-dessus la balustrade et détaché son petit bateau à propulsion.

Ace les distançait et n'avait plus qu'un nom en tête, celui de son nakama qu'il haïssait.


	2. Le feu qui rennaissait de ses cendres

Chapitre 2: LE FEU QUI RENAISSAIT DE SES CENDRES

* * *

**Avertissement : + 18 ANS**

dédicaces : Chikara AO, Portgas-D-Arya, Pervy Otaku, Piko

* * *

**_11/...Longtemps après_**

_Longtemps après… _

Il était deux heures et quart d'un après midi ensoleillé et les pirates du Moby-Dick se prélassait en attendant les ordres de leurs père qu'ils chérissaient. Ces ordres consistaient en de multiples taches qu'ils n'hésitaient jamais à accomplir. Défendre le territoire de Barbe Blanche et faire respecter ses couleurs par exemple, descendre pendant les escales en éclaireur pour déterminer le danger de l'île accostée ou même traverser une partie de l'océan pour seulement transmettre un message.

Cependant, ce jour était spécial pour les pirates puisqu'ils trinquaient tous en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de leur père. Celui-ci avait formellement interdit quiconque de faire quoi que soit pour profiter au maximum de ce jour spécial.

Une multitude de baril d'alcool fort gisaient au pied du géant qui contemplait heureux ses fils autour de lui. Cependant, son bonheur n'était que partielle par la venue d'une pensée désagréable, celle de l'âge qui le consumait. Il se sentait mourir à petit feu et n'était plus le même gaillard costaud qu'il était au paravent. Des cheveux blancs avaient remplacé les blonds d'autre fois et une horde d'infirmière s'occupait inlassablement de lui, qui déteste se faire materner. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort mais quelque chose l'angoissait, abandonner ses fils. il en avait alors décidé que ce serait le moment idéal qui rassemblait toutes ses flottes pour annoncer qui le succèderait…

-moi?

-tu es mon second et c'est à toi que revient ma place.

Marco était décontenancé par la nouvelle. Il était debout devant lui, ses longues jambes grelottantes, sentant les milliers de regards de ses frères sur son dos.

-mais…pourquoi…oi...tu ne vas mourir? lui questionna t-il inquiet.

Les pirates, nerveux, retinrent ensemble leurs souffles, attentifs à ce que répondrait leur capitaine.

-je me fais vieux, fiston.

-et alors, il te reste quelques belles années devant toi, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de penser à ça? le jour de ton anniversaire!

Le commandant se sentait mal à l'aise, ne plus revoir son père serait insupportable. Et encore, prendre sa place l'aurait honoré si il ne se sentait pas coupable d'avoir abusé d'un de ses frères il y a 2 ans de cela.

Pour cause, il n'avait trouvé aucun repos et n'avait rien pu avouer à ses compagnons de ce qui s'était passé avec Ace. Les nombreuses tentatives s'étaient soldées d'échecs en échecs causées à la fois par la honte et la peur.

-l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, mon garçon, au contraire, n'êtes vous pas heureux que notre Marco prenne ma place, mes fils ?

Les pirates levèrent leurs poings simultanément en l'acclamant tandis que Curiel hurla « Eh, le phénix, tu nous jetteras des œufs quand on sera pas sage ? ».

Le cœur tourmenté de Marco se réchauffa. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, son père et ses frères l'aimaient et voulaient encore de lui contrairement à Ace.

C'est ainsi que le temps réussit à fermer les blessures qui le lasseraient. Après la fête et les jours qui suivirent, la culpabilité du départ d'Ace s'était transformée en soulagement. Plus il se tenait loin de lui et plus le danger que cette terrible histoire ne soit révélée disparaissait. Il se sentait d'autant plus calme et apaisé qu'il ne voyait pas l'incroyable beauté du jeune brun qui faisait ressurgir les vieilles blessures causé par Shanks.

Même si son journal de bord indiquait qu'Ace manquait terriblement à ses compagnons et à lui même, l'équipage continuait à vivre avec autant de fougue et d'enthousiasme qu'avant. Il avait même pu remarquer des changements chez Vista, Joz et Curiel qui le respectaient un peu plus qu'avant.

Mais ce bonheur s'écourta à la naissance de l'automne quand apparut les premiers violents symptômes de la prédiction du capitaine, à la fin de l'hiver, sa réalisation. Un matin grisâtre, Barbe Blanche fut retrouvé mort dans son lit, laissant derrière lui sa flotte de 1600 pirates, anéantie.

Le lendemain, les pirates bouleversés et empreints de tristesse accostèrent une petite île tropicale du Sud de Grand Line appelée Marihuana, l'île natale du défunt où ils l'enterrent et se recueillirent en silence sur sa sépulture édifiée en son honneur.

-on est tous fier d'être tes fils, père, finit par ajouter Marco en larme, une main sur le cœur.

Vista qui avait oté son chapeau s'approcha de lui et posa de compréhension, une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

-maintenant, que faisons-nous capitaine ?

-je…n'en sais trop rien

-restons-nous ici?

-cette île me donne le cafard, nous accosterons la prochaine.

* * *

**12/...you me fè vivifié, voouul ?**

-tu fais moins le malin, mon gars. Regardez le, il ne vous fait pas pitié ? Je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux, pff…

-ah je vois, répondit Ace en pouffant de rire, c'est pour ça que tu te bats contre moi avec toute ta crew, comme un froussard?

Celui-ci, les pieds liés par des menottes en granit marins qui neutralisait son fruit du démon, était fermement enchainé au mat du bateau ennemi qui l'avait prit en chasse. Un homme de la taille d'un géant, le nez crochu, se dressait de toute sa longueur et le toisait d'un regard intimidant. La nouvelle provocation du jeune pirate l'avait une fois de plus mis hors de lui. Bon sang, il était le célèbre Rackham le borgne et ce jeune gringalet osait lui manquer de respect? Il donna, férocement, un violent coup de genoux dans la mâchoire d'Ace qui cracha du sang mais ne s'arrêta pas de sourire pour autant.

-je ne t'en veux pas si tu n'es jamais allé au-delà de grande line pour entendre les craintes et les rumeurs de pirates sordides qui naquirent à mon égard et qui se sont propagées comme le vent. Les idiots dans ton genre n'ont pas le droit de se mesurer à ma force puisqu'il ne le mérite pas. D'ailleurs, je serais beaucoup trop peiné de t'écraser comme un vulgaire moucheron alors que tu peux m'être utile, continua t-il en pouffant de rire suivit de ses moussaillons légèrement moins grand que lui mais tout aussi effrayant.

-t'être utile, « nez tordu », c'est-à-dire? demanda Ace d'un sourcil levé, au pirate qui hurla de rage et le frappa de nouveaux devant les autres qui masquaient leurs bouches par la gravité du surnom qu'Ace lui avait attribué.

-COMMENT OSES-TU M'APPELER NEZ TOR…, QUOI IL DORT ?

La tête d'Ace, les bras au dessus de la tête plaqué par la force des chaines contre le mat, avait brutalement piqué vers le bas. Loin l'idée de provoquer une nouvelle fois la colère du pirate vêtu d'une cape bleu roi et d'un cache œil rayé rouge et noir, un coup de fatigue l'avait brutalement assommé comme à son habitude.

-YUKO ! QUAND ARRIVONS-NOUS ? hurla Rackham à son homme de confiance qui disposait de deux grosses épées triangulaires.

-justement capitaine, elle est là; répondit le sbire en pointant de son gros doigt l'île qui immergeait du brouillard.

-voilà qui est parfait, nous infligerons à cet imbécile une correction qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier, vous aurez de quoi régaler. Le borgne émit un rire strident qui porta au loin dans la brume.

Lorsque le navire de ligne continua sa trajectoire, l'ile se fut plus distincte. Elle était petite, parfaitement circulaire et ne présentait aucun signe de végétation si ce n'est que de montagnes et de rochers. Le bateau amarré, Ace ouvrit les yeux, une odeur de charbon brulé lui picotait les narines.

-alors, enfin réveillé? demanda le capitaine tout excité, vois-tu, cette ile est ma propriété privée, personne ne sait où elle se trouve et c'est ici que des trous du cul comme toi regrette de m'avoir défié.

-AAHHH…d'accord, tu fais dans le tourisme, c'est ça? Bien que l'accueil laisse à désirer si t'as de quoi becter ça serait…

Un bâillon venu soudain interrompre la moquerie de Portgas dont la langue humide fut mêlé de force au tissu poussiéreux. Les pirates défirent les puissantes chaines qui l'immobilisait et plaquèrent sa tête sur le sol au pied de Rackham qui arborait un large sourire empreint de sadisme.

-you me fè vivifé ? voouul _(tu me fais visiter ? cool)_

Le capitaine, vert de rage, ordonna à ces hommes de trainer derrière lui, Ace par les cheveux, le corps meurtrit de coups.

Le paysage dans lequel Ace s'enfonçait était aride, grisâtre, bien plus qu'il n'avait pu voir à Alabasta. Il n'entendait aucun bruit, pas même ceux des animaux, juste les pas des pirates qui se trainaient et du vent qui emportait grains de sable et cailloux. Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent à la cime d'entre deux montagnes, les yeux du brun qui scrutaient les nuages s'immobilisèrent soudain d'inquiétude. D'horribles cris avaient soudain transpercé l'air, et provenait de là où on l'enmenait. Celui-ci essayait de pivoter pour voir et comprendre ce qui se passait, mais ses cheveux fins étaient fermement emprisonnés dans la main du pseudo géant qui le trainait. La marche qu'avait entreprit les hommes prit fin au creux d'une grande vallée de hautes montagnes où des hurlements de souffrance et des claquements sourds rugissaient. Ace avait cette fois-ci la tête tournée vers le bas et était incapable de voir se qui se passait autour de lui. Il savait seulement que des chariots et des hommes s'activaient en tous sens sous le rythme battant de pioches et de fouets.

-amenez le moi, ordonna Rackham en ramenant son index orné d'émeraudes vers lui.

Deux hommes de son équipage s'exécuta et traina une fois de plus le brun au pied de leur capitaine en guise de soumission. Ace à genoux pu enfin relever le buste et regarder l'immense galerie humaine qui l'entourait. Des centaines d'hommes pauvrement habillés de vêtements terreux, déchirés et tachés de sang, creusait la pierre sous la chaleur que lui n'aurait eut aucun mal à supporter si il n'avait pas été menotté.

-et oui, sombre crétin, tu es mon esclave et travaillera jusqu'au restant de tes jours pour moi. Pas la peine de sourire puisque, bien évidement, si tu tente de t'enfuir, tes deux jambes seront vendues aux enchères. Tu n'as plus qu'à m'appeler maitre à présent.

-you fu é fié! _(tu pues des pieds)_

-QU'AS-TU DIT ?

-you fenfir fié féfaman _(toi, sentir pied, méchamment), _essaya de reformuler Ace en se pinçant le nez.

Le plus vieux et sans doute le plus curieux des esclaves arrêta son travail pour assister à la scène dont il avait lui-même été l'acteur jadis. Il rigola silencieusement du tempérament de feu du brun qui se rebellait devant son maitre, et reprit son harassant travail comme si de rien n'était.

-comment ça se fait que personne ne t'ai donné de raclée avant moi ? demanda Ace dès que le pirate eut retiré le tissu de sa bouche.

-QUOI ?

-non mais c'est vrai, regarde comme t'es bête, tu viens de m'amener dans une de tes iles secrète, remplie d'or, de pierre précieuses et où tu cache tout tes trésors, je me trompe ?

Ace, le sourire aux lèvres, se massait le crane endolorit par le précédant mode de transport qu'on lui avait infligé et regardait le borgne avec dédain qui tremblait de rage

-comment sais tu qu'il y a tout mes trésors ici, sur cette ile ?

-justement, j'en savais rien mais merci, lui répondit Ace joyeusement contrairement au pirate qui devenu blafard.

-et même si tu étais au courant, imbécile, tu n'as toujours pas comprit que tu vas souffrir pour l'éternité ? Tu t'es fait écrasé par mon équipage ne te rappelle tu pas ?

-Mais j'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis Portgas D Ace, fils du défunt Barbe Blanche et commandant de sa deuxième division.

Contre toute attente, Rackham et ses hommes furent pris d'un incessant fou rire dont Ace eut des sueurs froides.

-quoi?, le commandant de la deuxième ? laisse moi rire…tu viens pile poil parfaire ma collection, **AHAHAH…**

* * *

**13/...Châtiment**

-**_Il était un petit navire, il était un petit navire qui n'avait ja, ja, jamais navigué, OH EH OH EH ! qui n'avait ja, ja, jamais navigué, OH EH OH EH ! Matelot, matelooot navigue sur les flots !_**

-LA FERME CURIEL !

- pitié, tu pourrais pas changer un peu de disque, supplia le grand Joz qui partageait avec ses frères le supplice du capitaine.

-**_C'est dans la pipe qu'on met l'tabac ! Ouh la !ouh la ! C'est dans la pipe qu'on met l'tabac ! Ouh la, Ouh LAAAAAAA !_**

-j'en peux plus les gars, maugréa Atomos, c'est déjà dur de supporter d'être enfermé ici alors en plus supporter l'autre débile, c'est pire que de la torture.

-je sais même plus combien de temps on a moisit ici, fit remarquer Izou, le 16ème commandant, un homme efféminé, vêtu d'un kimono blanc. Il entourait de ses mains étroites, deux des solides barreaux de pierre marinière de l'étroite cage qui les séquestrait. Mais je sais une chose, continua t-il, tout ça est arrivé à cause de toi Baka-Curiel, si tu n'étais pas partit pisser.… Curiel ?

-Ah ça y est, je m'en souviens de celle là, hum... **_J'fais pipi sur l'gazon pour les papillons, iyon iyon, j'fais pipi sur l'gazon pour…_**

-Pour l'amour du ciel, s'énerva Joz, les yeux levé vers le plafond rocailleux de la grotte sombre.

-taisez-vous, leur ordonna Marco, inquiet. Quelqu'un approche dans notre direction…

Les pirates s'immobilisèrent brusquement et se regardèrent en silence dans la pénombre avec gravité. Lorsqu'ils se remémoraient de leur dernière visite, du sang coulait des entailles dans la chair douloureuse du dos de leur capitaine qui gisait au sol. Celui-ci, brave, s'était dévoué à subir tout les deux jours, les vingt coups de fouets acerbes encourus pour avoir lui et ses compagnons tenté de fuir leur abominable prison. Ils avaient tous été affaiblis par le manque de nourriture et d'eau auquel ils devaient faire face chaque jour durant leur captivité. Leur chance d'échapper de cet enfer s'affaiblissait même si une intense lueur d'espoir s'illumina lorsque Vista avait reprit connaissance des graves blessures aux combats qu'il avait enduré lors de leur enlèvement.

-laisse moi y aller à ta place, conjura Vista, au moins cette fois…

-dis pas des conneries tata', le coupa Curiel désespéré, c'est à moi d'y allé, Marco…

Le tireur d'élite le dépassait d'une tête et paraissait beaucoup plus robuste que lui. Ses lunettes noires, rectilignes, siégeant habituellement sur son petit nez étaient tombés au sol lors du transport. Comme ses frères, ses armes, un précieux pistolet et une de ses création, un bazooka de poche, lui avait été retiré à contre cœur. Même si il était évident que Curiel était le plus apte des deux à supporter les coups de fouets à pointe de métal, Marco sentait qu'il était son devoir d'y aller pour le protéger.

-il est là…, annonça t-il à voix basse, le regard figé sur les parois caverneuses de la montagne.

Un grand homme, encapuchonné, un long baton à la main, leur avait lancé la clef et attendait patiemment devant la cage. Marco la ramassa sans hésitation, déverrouilla la grosse serrure qu'il referma derrière lui et alla solennellement s'agenouiller devant son bourreau en ôtant sa chemise. Curiel s'était placé dans un coin du fond de la prison en pierre, les mains sur les oreilles afin de ne pas entendre les violents claquements du cuir sur sa peau, derrière les autres, les yeux écarquillés et humides, lorsque le bourreau entreprendrait sa tache.

-juste avant j'aurais une faveur a vous demander, avoua le capitaine, la tête basse.

-QUOI ? aboyèrent en coeur, Izou, paniqué et Rakuyou, l'unique commandant à dreadlocks d'East Blue.

-est ce que si je…

Lorsque Marco releva sa tête en larme afin de finir sa demande, il resta sans voix devant l'homme qui en abaissant son capuchon, laissa à découvert son visage.

-cela faisait longtemps mon petit phénix. Tu te souviens de moi ?

Le blond était pétrifié de terreur en face du nouvel arrivant qui ne mesurait pas moins de deux mètres et le toisait d'un sourire carnassier.

-kfff…comment est-ce possible…je te croyais à grande line, dans ton île lointaine…vociféra Marco en serrant les dents.

-quel jour idéal pour se retrouver toi et moi, siffla le géant tout en arborant un air supérieur; les Dieux m'adorent bel et bien. Savoir ton putain de père crevé et toi à mes pieds m'exalte d'un intense plaisir.

Les entrailles de Marco se resserrèrent lorsque le mastodonte attrapa la chaine qui le reliait à l'anneau de pierre granit renfermant son cou tuméfié de sang et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, l'étouffant à moitié.

-Je vais t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, lui promit le tortionnaire en se léchant les lèvres. Oh, mais je vois que t'es salement amoché.

Le blond, avait d'innombrables entailles dans le dos qui avaient du mal à cicatriser tant sa peau s'étirait par le manque de nourriture qui grandissait. Une légère plaie ouverte se logeait sous sa poitrine et son nez,taché de sang séché, le grattait horriblement.

-Pff, soupira t-il, je t'aurais préféré intact, dommage.

-QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ? hurla Joz au milieu de ses frères affolés par le puissant cri de douleur qu'émit leur capitaine après que le bourreau fit jaillir de son corps, lourd et bodybuildé, une aveuglante lumière qui alla se propager dans celui de son prisonnier, en un puissant grondement.

Marco, lui, savait ce qui se passait, lui et ses frères étaient à la merci de son pire ennemi, Ener, le détenteur du fruit du démon de la foudre, le pseudo Dieu des 'îles célestes de skyépia. Il voulu ordonner à ses compagnons de se taire pour ne pas attirer l'attention du sadique mais il en était incapable, l'électrocution d'Ener l'avait presque assommé.

-hum?, émit le logia de foudre qui jeta un coup d'œil de pierre en direction de la cage hurlant au fond de la caverne. Tu n'es pas tout seul, petit oiseau…, cela va être amusant.

Des voyages avec Barbe Blanche, la visite aux Iles Célestes avait été celle qui l'avait profondément marqué. Ses îles légendaires qui s'élevaient au dessus des nuages, inaccessibles aux humains, ne l'avait jamais été pour lui, majestueux phénix. Partit en éclaireur, il avait finit par connaître le super égo démentielle du géant aux courts cheveux blanc qui n'avait eut de cesse de le traquer dans son domaine. Cependant, ce "Dieu" trop sur de lui, finit par regretter amèrement son jeu qui se retourna contre lui et fit grandir une haine intarissable envers Marco.

-Ener, enfoiré…,croassa Marco, douloureusement électrocuté.

-sois sans crainte et reste là, je m'occuperais de toi en tout dernier.

Apres s'être débarrassé de sa grande et large tunique noir, le tortionnaire fit quelques exercices d'assouplissement comme-ci celui-ci allait s'adonner à son sport favoris puis s'approcha doucement de la prison. Là, les détenus qui aperçurent un immense anneau cuivré apparaitre ancré dans son dos proéminant et des jets électriques s'élever dans les aires comprirent à qui ils avaient à faire et reculèrent autant qu'ils purent au fond de leur cellule.

-qui veut mourir en premier? leur proposa t-il cyniquement.

Marco, paniqué, utilisa ses dernières forces pour se précipiter contre le géant qui lui attrapa la mâchoire et la lui déchaussa à la seule force de sa main.

-ne sois pas si impatient!

Le blond qui retomba à terre, fut envahit d'une terrible douleur qui lui arracha un gémissement étranglé. Son corps, brulant et fumant, gisait au sol tandis que ses yeux remplis de haine étaient rivés sur Ener. Celui-ci fit charger son bâton dans une ultime et une seule attaque quand il poussa un long hurlement. Un imminent jet de flamme bleu s'abattit sur lui et le projeta telle une tempête contre le plafond pierreux de l'antre.

Marco, les yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction, vi une silhouette se dessiner à ses pieds et s'avancer rapidement vers le géant qui était retombé lourdement sur le sol.

-les gars, ça va? s'inquiéta un grand homme d'une voix de ténor qui rompit l'immobilité silencieuse des pirates captifs.

-**HEIN ? AAACCCEEE !**, s'écrièrent les détenus de tous leurs cœurs lorsqu'ils virent surgir de la pénombre la ceinture orangée de leur frère manquant qui ramassa la clef et s'empressa de les libérer. Ils n'en revenaient pas qu'Ace soit là après tant d'absence

De coté, le blond ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait. Cet homme était le jeune Ace? Son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il avait beau plissé les yeux pour mieux voir dans l'obscurité, il ne le reconnaissait pas, sa charpente et sa mâchoire étaient bien trop développées pour appartenir au Ace qu'il connaissait et son chapeau orange manquait.

-MARCO, CA VA? lui demandèrent Vista et Curiel, apeurés de son état.

Le capitaine jeta un rapide coup d'œil au logia de foudre étendu au sol un peu plus loin et vit qu'il était aussi noir que du charbon et laissait échapper une épaisse fumée. Lorsqu'il voulu demander à ses frères si c'était bien Ace qui les avait sauvé, sa bouche craqua dans un flux de sang qui lui délogea un faible gémissement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ses compagnons imitèrent Vista et Curiel et le regardèrent lentement se mettre a quatre patte, ne sachant pas quoi faire face à la souffrance physique de leur capitaine. Le blond n'arrivait pas à faire arrêter la douleur et respirait d'inspirations tremblotantes. Ace se trouvait a quelques pas de lui et venait en deux trois mouvements de les sortir de cet enfer. Le nom de son sauveur butait dans son esprit comme si la situation était inconcevable.

-Marco, peux tu bouger? l'interrogea le grand brun qui se présenta à pas lent devant lui.

Le nouveau capitaine, prit de sueur froide à l'écoute de son nom prononcé par une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas, grave et mélodieuse, croisa lentement le regard tant redouté d'Ace. Jamais il n'aurait pensé découvrir un grand homme solidement bâtit, fasconé de vastes muscles saillants, le regard intimidant braqué sur lui. Ace était tout bonnement méconnaissable. Ses yeux durent le trahir, puisque le brun se mit à sourire en découvrant son état de choc, le sang coulant abondamment de sa bouche entre-ouverte d'étonnement. S'il pensait ressentir de la peur en face du jeune homme qu'il avait trahit, ce n'était rien en face de ce colosse aux yeux sombres, solidement ancrés dans les siens. Le jeune Ace avait gagné en force et en assurance, sa précédente attaque l'avait parfaitement prouvée. Marco restait estomaqué par la force du souffle des flammes bleutés qui avaient fendu en rafale l'air pour avaler Ener et le neutraliser en une seule et unique fois.

Ace, toujours en attente d'une réponse, se racla promptement la gorge en un grondement viril qui provoca des frissons chez le blond, apeuré. Marco fut bizarrement heureux d'avoir la mâchoire brisée pour ne pas avoir à lui parler mais juste à faire un bref oui de la tête, écourtant le plus possible la conversation. Cependant, il regretta tout de suite d'avoir répondu à l'affirmative lorsque ses jambes chancelèrent méchamment lorsqu'il se releva, obligeant le grand brun à se précipiter sur lui et l'attraper de ses puissants bras pour éviter qu'il ne retombe à terre.

-il est dans un piteux état, commenta Curiel en baissant tristement les yeux. Il ne tient même plus debout…

Marco était abasourdit, il était dans les bras d'Ace. C'était impensable, lui avait-il pardonné ? Son cœur, se mit à battre la chamade et sa vision se brouiller de larmes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement d'incompréhension lorsqu'il sentit douloureusement la main robuste d'Ace glisser rapidement sur ses fesses et attraper avec force le haut de sa cuisse amaigrie. Il le hissa sur une de ses larges épaules et le cala en reposant une longue main sur son dos ensanglanté.

-Ace, si tu n'étais pas arrivé, nous serions déjà tous mort, fit remarqué Izou, mais qu'est ce que toi et ce fou furieux foutiez ici ? et puis qu'est ce que tu as changé…ou plutôt poussé…

-Je traquais Ener et lorsque j'ai appris qu'il était partit au nouveau monde car Luffy l'avait chassé de Skyépia, je me suis lancé à sa poursuite il y a quelques jours. J'avais entendu comme quoi sa haine des hommes l'avait poussé au commerce d'esclaves et qu'il faisait alors affaire avec un pirate borgne en guise de couverture sur cette île. Vous avez eut de la chance qu'il n'ait décidé de vous tuer qu'aujourd'hui.

Le blond, impossible de retenir sa tête tombant dans le dos du grand brun, sentait un désagréable flux de sang monter à son cerveau. Les voix autours de lui finirent par se transformer en d'infimes murmures et ses yeux le picotèrent par l'agression de la lumière extérieur. Comment avaient t-ils pu vivre sans lumière mais dans les ténèbres, obscurcissant à jamais leurs espoirs de survis ? Même si il n'était pas sorti d'affaire, il se sentait étrangement à l'abri de tout danger. En ce moment, il n'avait plus aucune responsabilité, aucun ordre à donner, juste à sentir le parfum floral d'Ace, la seul chose qui n'avait pas changé chez lui.

* * *

"_J'aime ça hum; te voir à terre, à mes pieds; je suis le maître, toi l'esclave..."_

* * *

**14/...Espoir**

Si Marco avait prié qu'Ace ne lui adresse pas la parole, son vœu avait été bien trop exhaussé à son goût. Celui-ci ne lui prêtait aucune attention, oubliant presque qu'il été devenu son nouveau capitaine. La seule violation à cette chasteté était lorsque le blond suivait timidement le regard des commandants quand ils lui faisaient remarquer ce qui avait changé chez le plus jeune. Quand est ce que ses frères décèleraient leurs étranges comportements ? Que leur répondrait Ace ? Il paniquait à cette idée comme à tous les repas auxquels il se présentait, tremblant intérieurement de peur à ses cotés. Ace l'avait sauvé malgré tout. le destait-il encore? Il lui en devait tant.

Il était assis en tailleur sur une des rambardes du titanesque bateau qui lui avait profondément manqué et venait de soupirer bruyamment.

-EH, Marco, l'appela Joz en compagnie de deux jolies infirmières qui se mirent à glousser de coquetterie à sa vue tu viens à salle de muscu avec moi ? On va pouvoir comparer de qui, toi et moi est le plus balaise!

Cela faisait des jours qu'ils étaient revenus sur le Mobydick après leur périlleux voyage et l'incident avaient profondément bouleversé l'équipage au point qu'ils eurent décidés à l'unanimité de reprendre un intense entraînement. Une immense salle de musculation, délaissée, avait été réaménagée selon les besoins.

-je viendrais tout à l'heure pour te mettre une bonne roust!

-pourquoi pas maintenant, lui demanda l'homme de diamant qui fut visiblement déçu de sa réponse.

-j'ai…un…une carte à terminer! lui mentit le blond, sautant d'un bond de son perchoir mais je viens toute à l'heure, oi!

Il n'avait aucune carte inachevée dans ses affaires. En tant qu'ex-navigateur de Barbe blanche, il était le meilleur. Ses papiers étaient méticuleusement classés et soigneusement rangées, ne permettant aucun désordre possible. La topographie était chez lui un art qu'il l'avait passionné dès sa plus jeune enfance. Lorsqu'il commençait une carte, il ne lui détournait plus du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complétée avec précision, ce qui pouvait lui prendre plusieurs heures voir plus d'un jour.

Si son mensonge était gros, sa crainte d'aller avec son frère dans cette salle l'était aussi. Il savait qu'Ace s'y trouverait car d'après les rumeurs, il passait plus de temps là bas que dans son propre lit.

-je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu mens, lui rétorqua Joz avec amusement et que tu … as peur de me défier AHAH!

Les deux infirmières se remirent à glousser en regardant de leurs yeux, aux longs cils courbés, leur capitaine feindre d'être terrorisé.

-On ne t'a jamais vu mettre les pieds là-bas…pourtant t'y allait souvent avant que tout soit remis à neuf. Je sais qu'il y a du monde, mais c'est pas une raison…tu as encore mal quelque part ?

-je vais bien, répondit Marco en se tâtant la cicatrice rosée qu'avait laissé Ener en bas de sa joue c'est que…

Le blond ne savait plus quoi dire car soudain, il se rendit compte que son équipage avait besoin de lui, d'un modèle que Barbe Blanche remplissait jadis. En restant loin d'Ace, il restait loin d'eux aussi.

-c'est que je vais venir, laisse moi juste me changer, termina t-il dans un sourire forcé en pensant qu'il serrait bientôt à quelques mètres d'Ace_.., _Ace « _…sentant le musc et la mangue…, en sueur… »_

-Marco?

-Hein quoi?

-j'te jure que t'es de plus en plus bizarre, s'exaspéra l'homme de diamant devant son brusque changement d'avis et du sourire niais qu'il arbora soudain.

-Eh, je suis ton capitaine, oi ! Un peu plus de respect !, rétorqua le blond espiègle; on se voit dans quelques minutes. « _dans quelques_ _minutes… » .**boom boom…boom boom**._

Une fois Joz et les deux femmes repartis, Marco se dirigea à contre cœur dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il ôta ses vêtements pour enfiler maladroitement un long t-shirt gris souris et un vieux short jaune doré, de la même couleur que ses cheveux disséminés en palmier au dessus de sa tête. Glissé sous le lit, il attrapa avec difficulté, une pair de chaussures légères à carreaux gris foncé et au tissu blanc délavé puis se releva avec légèreté prendre son bracelet anti-sueur préféré, bleu arc-en-ciel.

Dès lors, il se traina dehors, en un soupir et le plus lentement possible, vers la salle de sport situé vers l'avant du bateau. Des regards étonnés se posèrent sur lui et déclenchèrent de faibles murmurent dans son sillage. Arrivé devant la grande porte à double battant et en bois vernie, ses longues et fines jambes se glacèrent quand son cœur se contracta d'angoisse. Ace était dedans, il lui parlerait peut être. Après tout ce temps privé de conversation, il désirait un contact, le plus furtif qui soit. Alors pourquoi hésiter ? Il avait peur de cet hercule aux yeux obscurs.

Tout à coup, la chaleur du soleil disparu dans son dos, un mystérieux gang de matelots s'étaient dressé derrière lui.

-cap'taine? fit l'un d'eux

-euh, oui ? répondit Marco se retournant, surprit, qui a t-il?

-on vient avec vous.

-hein? répondit le blond un peu perdu.

-à l'intérieur… On était triste de ne jamais s'être entrainné avec vous.

-ah… Et bien je suis là, eheh! Rassura leur capitaine qui réalisa soudain, le sourire nerveux, que son idée de faire demi tour était devenu irréalisable.

Ses subordonnés restèrent sans bouger, attendant qu'il leur ouvre la porte et leur face signe de le suivre. Marco enragé intérieurement, avala de la salive, ouvrit les deux portes et entra tête baissée, le plus discrètement possible.

« IL EST LA », « MARCO », « VL'A L'CAPITAINE », retentirent soudain dans l'immense salle, aussi grande qu'un terrain de foot. Sa tête se redressa d'un bon, tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, tous même celui d'Ace. Celui-ci était situé au fond à droite, assis tranquillement sur un banc, les jambes écartées, une serviette blanche retombant de part et d'autre de ses grandes et solides épaules. Il était habillé d'un marcel rouge feu moulant et d'un court short de sport noir. A sa vue, La tête de Marco pivota d'automatisme vers de la sortie, barrée par une vingtaine de pirates joyeux. Il se mordit douloureusement la langue lorsqu' il l'observa une seconde fois, souriant de satisfaction à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Sa lèvre inferieur trembla devant ce regard dominateur qui en savait long sur son terrible secret. Ses mains, elles, flageolèrent car contrairement à Ace, devenu cent fois plus séduisant et fort qu'avant, lui n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

* * *

**15/ Musculation**

POV ACE :

Il était enfin là, à quelques mètres de moi. Cela faisait si longtemps que j'attendais qu'il se décide à venir, je commençais à m'écœurer de cette perpétuelle odeur de transpiration. Assis de toute ma longueur, je le toisais avec dédain, il me faisait pitié et il le savait. Je vis ses yeux bleus se fermer et ses dents s'entrechoquer sous mon regard perçant, il désirait visiblement passer inaperçu, esquiver mon examen critique ou s'enfuir. C'était raté.

Je transpirais abondamment, des perles de sueurs tombaient de mes cheveux lisses et sombres puis déferlaient le long de mon visage. Mes muscles, chauds et bandés me donnaient une irrésistible sensation de puissance tandis que Marco, la démarche grelottante, approchait vers une installation.

Les autres, enthousiasmes, s'émerveillaient de le voir dans cette inhabituelle tenue gris-jaune qui selon moi attirait bien trop l'attention. Quel idiot il était s'il avait voulu se fondre dans la masse. De toute manière, quoi qu'il fasse, il était repérable à cinq cent mètres avec son misérable plumeau jaune sur la tête.

-tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? me demanda Izou, visiblement surprit de ma soudaine paraisse.

-je vais soulever des haltères, lui répondis-je au taquais.

-tu ne t'arrête donc jamais, continua l'intéressé en s'asseyant près de moi.

Au premier abord, il paraissait essoufflé de tant d'effort alors que je n'en ressentais nulle fatigue. Une étrange sensation de bizarrerie me prenait souvent lorsque je constatais que je dépassais mes frères d'une moitié de tête.

-j'allais tout juste continuer, lui rétorquai-je avec neutralité.

Mes pensées restaient braquées sur Marco et se réveillaient chacune dans des berceaux de haines et de vengeances. Père était mort et il était son successeur, ce nouveau capitaine que je haïssais tant et que j'avais sauvé malgré tout. J'avais eut tellement de plaisir à laisser Ener le briser, aurais je du le laisser continuer au prix de la mort de mes frères ? Non, puisque de toute manière, je voulais le tuer de mes propres mains.

Ma tête pivota violemment en sa direction, je voulais voir si les blessures que lui avait infligé l'homme de foudre avait été utile sans sa capacité de régénération.

-Marco ça va ? s'inquièta Curiel à coté de lui.

Cet imbécile surprit de mon geste, avait esquivé mon regard en se fracassant le crâne contre une épaisse barre de fer. Il avait bel et bien le don de me faire jubiler de plaisir malgré moi. Je le vit se frotter douloureusement la tête et essayer de soulever avec grand mal l'haltère au dessus de lui alors que ce n'était qu'un simple jeu d'enfant pour moi.

Me levant d'un bon de guépard, j'allai à l'autre bout de la salle, lentement, prenant soin de passer devant lui. Des regards subjugués se projetèrent sur moi, j'étais le plus fort, personne ne pouvait m'arrêter et j'allais le démontrer.

Elles étaient là, dans un coin, comme père les avaient laissé. Ces deux titanesques et impressionnantes haltères dont il avait eut l'habitude d'utiliser. J'allais me les approprier par la force, comme le courroux de ma vengeance s'abattra sur ce maudit Marco.

_Piiouff_, mes pieds embrassèrent l'air, s'emmêlèrent avec vivacité autour des deux gigantesques barres de fer centrales qui se mirent à tournoyer toutes deux dans le vide pendant que mes mains dansèrent sur le sol en un tourbillon. J'avais la tête en bas, le t-shirt abaissé jusqu'à mes pectoraux, le cœur battant d'excitation à l'idée que Marco soit impressionné. **BOOM BOOM**, elles retombèrent chacune de coté et de tout leur titanesques poids sur la plante de mes pieds. Je voulais lui en mettre plein la vue, une de mes mains se logea dans une de mes poches, l'autre toujours solidement posée sur le sol ciré. Dès lors, mon bras et mes deux pieds se mirent à fléchir dans un rythme effréné. Aussi lourdes que deux blocs de rocher, elles auraient du m'exténuer et me rendre à bout de force, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ma cadence ne faiblissait pas contrairement aux conversations de la salle, ce qui permit de mieux me concentrer.

Au bout d'une heure, les deux poids firent trembler le parterre de la salle, je décidai enfin de m'arrêter. Mon t-shirt se rabaissa sur mon torse aux abdominaux trempés et mes cheveux se rabattirent en vrac sur mon visage. J'étais face au miroir qui parcourait toute la largeur de la salle et je vis, au premier coup d'œil, leurs yeux rivés sur moi. Soudain, mon cœur s'enflamma de frustration, Marco lui, me tournait le dos et n'avait manifestement pas suivi ma démonstration de force. J'enrageai intérieurement en découvrant son indifférence après ce que je venais d'accomplir. Ma vengeance devait monté d'un cran, je devais le faire souffrir d'avantage.

POV MARCO:

Je m'étais enfin accordé une petite pause, mon mal de crâne venait enfin de cesser. Je jetai un regard à mes mains parcourues de cloques puis à Curiel qui était resté immobile devant moi. Il devait sans doute regarder avec plaisir Ace et ses prouesses de super héros, moi je ne pouvais pas. J'avais trop honte, il me donnait l'impression d'être ridiculement faible et par-dessus tout, d'être resté accroc à lui. Bon sang, c'était si dur de résister à l'envie de le toucher une dernière fois quand on le voyait dans cette position et s'agiter de la sorte. Ses muscles, sa peau, ses cheveux, sa barbe de trois jours m'attiraient comme un aimant…ahh, je m'écœurai moi même. Au moins, ce qui était rassurant, c'est que si une violente crise me prenait, j'étais sûr qu'il puisse me repousser sans difficulté. Il avait battu à lui tout seul l'équipage de Rackham, en plus de nous avoir sauvés et avoir prit soin d'emmener la totalité des trésors cachés de l'île. Il me rendait fou, c'est malheureux à dire mais je ne le supportais plus, il m'écrasait de tout son être.

Je n'arrivai plus à me concentrer sur ce que je faisais mais uniquement sur les bruits que ses mouvements me laissaient entendre, n'osant regarder. Je savais même quand il avait décidé d'arrêter de soulever ses monstrueux poids, le sol s'était alors violemment mis à trembler sous mes pieds.

-tu n'as plus mal à la tête ?

_« Ace_ », Mon corps se raidit tout à coup, j'étais au bord de la crise cardiaque. Sa voix muée s'était glissée dans le creux de mon oreille et ses deux interminables mains agrippaient fermement mes deux épaules. Mon cœur martelait ma poitrine à grand coup et je soupçonnais qu'il puisse le sentir ce qui m'était insupportable. Je m'efforçais de faire le vide et de m'éclaircir la gorge mais je ne réussis qu'à m'étouffer à moitié en sentant ses prises se resserrer sur ma chair humide.

-encore un peu, lui menti-je d'une voix timide, mes paupières simulant le mal en se rétractant.

Je me rappelai soudain comment je m'étais cogné la tête, il m'avait surprit en train de l'observer et j'avais voulu fuir son regard. Ah…j'avais si honte. Si j'avais désiré un contact de sa part, je n'en voulais plus à présent. Je préférais rester loin de lui et m'éloigner le plus possible d'actes et de pensées auxquelles je n'avais nul contrôle.

D'un coup, je me sentis défaillir, il m'avait ébouriffé les cheveux. Un frisson glacé me traversa et descendit jusqu'en bas de mon corps. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me touche ainsi ? Savais t-il ce qu'il m'en coutait ? Mon entre jambe s'émoustilla, je compris qu'il fallait que je déguerpisse d'ici le plus rapidement possible. J'étais le capitaine, et en tant que tel, je devais faire honneur à la place qui m'était assignée. Je rassemblai les forces qui me restaient et me levai en soubresaut, mes mains rajustant maladroitement mon t-shirt imprégné d'une odeur de sel.

-je vais prendre l'air, continuai-je à contre cœur, le ton de voix le plus neutre possible.

Je ne le regardai pas et luttait contre l'envie irrésistible de toucher la partie de mon corps qui s'était soudainement manifestée. Oh, mais je savais que ses yeux surplombaient les miens, il avait tellement grandit l'sale gamin ! Je me dirigea alors sous les saluts de mes matelots, vers la sortie, ce que j'avais tant attendu après cette heure de torture physique et mentale...

* * *

**16/ … Shanks 3.**

Lorsque Marco mit les pieds dehors, une brise d'air frais caressa ses fines jambes à découverts, le ciel s'était assombrit de gros nuages.

-CAPITAINE ! aboya précipitamment le commandant rakuyou.

-qu'est ce qui se passe encore, s'inquiéta Marco.

Celui-ci ne désirait que d'une chose, se reposer en solitaire et au calme dans sa cabine.

-un nakama du roux est venu tout à l'heure, il voulait te donner ceci.

-du roux ?

Son estomac se noua à l'ouïe de ce prénom.

Le commandant aux dreadlocks s'empressa de lui tendre une petite lettre enroulée que le blond saisit après un bref moment d'hésitation. Le papier blanc cassé trembla entre ses longs doigts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Shanks l'avait remplit de ses propres mains. Il la déroula avec précaution comme si il s'agissait d'un parchemin maudit et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa.

_Mon cher Maruko,_

_J'avais tant souhaité te rendre visite après que barbe Blanche nous ait quitté, mais toi et ton équipage êtes rentré plus tard que prévu._

_Je n'ai donc, à mon plus grand regret, pas eut la possibilité de t'apporter le soutiens qu'un homme doit à son ami après un aussi triste événement._

_C'est pourquoi je passerais vous voir dans quelques jours._

_Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, j'aurais beaucoup de saké._

_Shanks. (& petit coeur)_

_« **QUUOOOIII ? »**_

-qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda son frère paniqué.

« Qu'est ce qui se passait ? » se répéta le blond indigné. « Shanks s'était tout simplement invité et s'était probablement déjà mit en route ».

-alors alors, Marco ?

Alors il se demandait pourquoi autant de misères s'abattaient sur lui.

-le roux arrive dans quelques jours.

C'était un véritable cauchemar pour le blond, comment allait se passer cette nouvelle rencontre ? Shanks se souvenait de ce qu'il avait tenté de lui faire et comment réagirait-il si Marco lui envoyait une lettre dans le but de décliner gentiment l'invitation ? « Mais il n'était même pas invité! » hurla t-il intérieurement.

Le fameux soir où le roux avait abusé de lui ressurgit avec dégout de sa mémoire. Enivré par l'alcool, il était sortit prendre un peu l'air à l'écart du groupe et avait surprit une conversation entre son père et le très inattendu Shanks. Barbe Blanche lui avait demandé de prendre soin de ses fils après sa mort et l'empereur avait acquiescé tout sourire. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il revenait ?

Lorsque le capitaine aux cheveux blonds émergea de ses souvenirs, Rakuyou avait déjà crié haut et fort la venue de Shanks à tous l'équipage.

Le roux serait là dans quelques jours, c'était inévitable. Marco priait pour ne pas qu'il s'approche trop près de lui et se jura de ne jamais se retrouver seul en sa compagnie, sinon, il était sûr d'y passer.

Il s'éloigna de la foule en joie qui l'avait soudainement encerclé et s'en alla dans sa chambre, mais, sur le chemin, un jeune groupe de matelot attira son attention. Ils n'avaient pas plus de huit ans au compteur et étaient tous les cinq assis en cercle, penchés en son centre. Marco, taquin et dans un élan paternel, s'approcha de l'un d'eux pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin lorsqu'il se remémora qu'Ace avait fait la même chose avec lui, quelques instants avant. Le voyait-il aussi faible qu'un enfant ? Certes, ce logia de feu avait grandit et avait gagné en maturité mais devait t-il le prendre de haut pour autant ? Soudain, son cœur se serra, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre ainsi, surtout après l'avoir violé. Même Shanks avait été plus complaisant que lui. Il méritait d'avoir un châtiment aussi glacial que la mort.

-Edward, Edward derrière toi !

-vite, cache-le!

-non, toi, cache-le, baka-Alphonse !

-c'est toi le bakaka d'abord !

-et ben si il nous voit avec ça on est dans le caca !

-avec quoi? demanda Marco, les sourcils froncés.

Les cinq garçons se redressèrent d'un bond et retinrent, de frayeur, leur souffle à la question de leur capitaine, aussi grand qu'un géant pour leurs petites tailles.

-vous cachez quoi, hum ? redemanda d'une grosse voix Marco en toussant d'un air autoritaire.

-c'est à lui, c'est pas à moi!

-c'est faux! c'est Eric qui me l'a prêté!

-non ! c'est pas vrai

-si ! c'est vrai !

-non ! c'est pas vrai !

-si ! c'est vrai !

-c'est un menteur !

-i'a ton prénom dessus, m'en fiche!

Marco cligna des yeux nerveusement lorsque le plus jeune brandit une revue de charme qui mettait en scène deux jolies jeunes femmes nues et pulpeuses dans d'érotiques positions. L'enfant l'agita devant les autres et montrait de son petit doigt le prénom de l'un de ses camarades sur la première page. La gravure était située dans un endroit bien particulier, que l'une des pin up n'avait pas hésité à dévoiler, faisant écarquiller les yeux du capitaine et transformer son ébouriffage de cheveux en une tournée de petites tapes.

-oii…, vous n'avez pas honte, à votre âge ! je ne veux pas de ça sur mon bateau et surtout en possession de nains de jardins comme vous ! allez,…donnez-moi ça et filez !

-oui capitaaaiiiine, répondirent les cinq garnements en se frottant la tête, visiblement déçu de la confiscation de leur bien illicite.

Marco eut un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il se demanda où ces enfants avaient pu se procurer une telle chose et haussa d'un sourcil lorsqu'il renonça à feuilleter le magazine par curiosité (moué :D).

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il jeta la revue sur son bureau et s'assit sur son lit, toujours en possesion de la lettre de Shanks, enroulée dans sa main. Ses yeux saphir se posèrent sur le petit papier qu'il venait de tendre avec timidité puisqu'il désirait la relire une seconde fois. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de bien regarder la délicatesse des courbes de l'écriture de Shanks et sentir son agréable odeur édulcoré qui y était imprégnée. Marco soupira, posa la lettre sur le lit puis la regarda un long moment. Cet homme était si gentil et si doux, pourquoi et dans quel but lui avait-il fait subir… «ça »?

Le blond alla dans sa salle de bain privé tout en s'allégeant de ses habits de sport qui s'étalèrent au sol afin de se débarrasser de la chaleur et de l'humidité qui imprégnaient sa peau hâlée.

Ace le prenait pour un moins que rien et Shanks arrivait dans une semaine environ. Il ne pouvait rien arriver de plus pire, croyait-il.

* * *

**17/ Perversion**

POV ACE :

Ce sale emplumé avait fermé la porte de la petite salle d'eau privée qu'il était injustement le seul de l'équipage à posséder. J'entrai sans bruit et jetai un bref coup d'œil à son lit, là où il m'avait touché contre ma volonté et forcer à…

Je le haïssais et il allait être puni pour ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je savais ce que je que je devais à faire. Je n'avais qu'à fouiller dans ses étagères rangée à l'excès, m'accaparer les cartes dont il avait eut tant de mal à créer et les bruler pour évaporer peu à peu le flot de colère qui s'écoulait en moi. Je jubilais dors et déjà puisque je ne m'arrêterai pas là.

Je tendais l'oreille au moindre bruit sonores qui m'avertiraient ses faits et gestes. Il ne fallait pas qu'il découvre ma présence sous peine d'éveiller des soupçons.

Je m'approchai du bureau en bois massif qui, adossé au mur, parcourait deux bon mètres et fouilla dans ses tiroirs à l'affut du moindre objet de valeur. Je ne réussis qu'à subtiliser un stylo en argent ainsi qu'un vieux carnet en cuir usé que je glissai avec malice dans la poche de mon pantalon. Deux presses papiers en verres vinrent attirer mon attention, similaires, du sable fin y était emprisonné à l'intérieur. Avait-il beaucoup d'affection pour ces babioles ? Ne me souciant que très peu de la réponse, j'ouvris le hublot et les jetèrent à la mer.

Lorsque ma tête pivota sur ma droite, ce que je cherchais se trouvait sur les planches d'une gigantesque étagère en bois exotique. Des pochettes en carton renfermant ses travaux topographiques y étaient disposés, classées à la fois par leurs couleurs et lettres inscrites sur leurs reliures. Transporté d'une joie malsaine, mes mains en agrippèrent une dizaine et en laissèrent retomber sur le bois épais du bureau. J'en pris une dans mes mains, délia les deux élastiques qui la maintenait scellée, ouvrit l'un des battants et retira une seule des nombreuses cartes qui y reposaient. La grande feuille quadrangulaire était fine et légère, sentant le bois de cheminé qui raviva mes souvenirs d'enfance de chez la vieille Dadan. Mon regard plongea sur le plan géographique d'une île de Grande line, dessiné avec minutie et délicatesse sur du papier d'une teinte café, à l'encadrement doré. D'après la rumeur je détenais dans mes mains l'une des meilleures cartes au monde.

_« * HEIN ? * »_

Brusquement, une fulgurante montée d'adrénaline me traversa et mes yeux s'ouvrirent tout deux de stupéfaction. Etait-ce bien là une photo de femme nue qui dépassait de sous l'une des pochettes? Mes mains curieuses les écartèrent avec empressement me laissant découvrir avec dégout et abjection que cet immonde pervers avait laissé en évidence un magazine de fesse sur son bureau.

Les pages vibraient fortement, mes mains les faisaient trembler sous ma fureur. Après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, je ne me rendais compte qu'aujourd'hui que je m'étais encore longtemps attaché à son image de gentil homme, aux valeurs morales importantes. Le voile tombait, il n'était juste qu'un libidineux, un salop pourrit jusqu'à l'os.

« _souffle, halète, respire, ah…ah…_ »

Malgré la carapace que je m'étais façonné au bout de ces deux dernières années de préparation et de douleur, je laissai échapper des larmes au fil des pages que je tournais entre mes doigts. Je ne voulais plus y croire ni accepter que ce malade avait encerclé au crayon tous les endroits les plus concupiscents du magasine. Les pages reflétaient tout ce qu'il nous cachait à tous, derrière ses gentils sourires et brillantes paroles.

J'avais honte de devoir être sous ses ordres comme j'avais honte à la violente et débordante excitation qui me saisissait. Ma soif de tuer s'était accouplé au désir de chair que les femmes de charme avaient réveillé au fond de moi même. Je m'effondrais à genou terrassé du poids de mes douloureuses pensées et pris ma tête entre mes mains, je voulais tout détruire.

-Ace ?

_«?»_

Mon cœur s'emballa, laissant exploser ma rage, j'avais perdu tout contrôle de la situation et du précieux temps qu'il m'avait été impartit. Il avait fait vite, était sortit de la salle d'eau et m'avait prit en flagrant délit.

_-_Ace?

Je me retournai après cette deuxième interpellation qui me réveilla d'un sursaut. Mes nakamas me pardonneraient-ils un jour d'avoir assassiné leur capitaine? je serrai le poing et pivotai. Ses cheveux blonds or, trempés d'être fraichement lavés, s'égouttaient au dessus de son front. Son odeur de bambou ne m'avait jamais autant frappé, ainsi que les nouvelles cicatrices qui se dessinaient sur son tatouage en forme de croix. Ses yeux étaient empreints de tristesse de me voir au sol dans cet état, à son regard sensible, je compris qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui m'avait poussé à pénétrer dans sa chambre par effraction.

Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi perdais-je mon sang froid au moment ou je voulais le tuer! Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent ce dont-il s'aperçu, étonné. Mais pourquoi avais-je encore peur de lui ? juste parce que les quelques gouttelettes d'eau qui perlaient sur sa peau me rappelait le matin ou je l'avait vu transpirer de désir?

-JE SUIS PLUS FORT QUE TOI !

Je ne devais pas rester assis alors qu'il me regardait de haut, c'étais **MOI** le plus fort, **JE** devais être le capitaine,** IL** était pathétique et** JE** serais celui qui prendrait l'autre_ par derrière._

"!" Qu'avais-je songé ? J'inspirai bruyamment… mais bordel, pourquoi cette pensée m'avait traversée l'esprit? Un violent éclair de chaleur me foudroya, que m'arrivais t-il?

-je sais que tu as prit du poil de la bête mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Et pourquoi as- tu fouillé dans mes affaires!

Sa tête fit un petit mouvement en direction de son bureau, ses pochètes étaient éparpillées les unes sur les autres.

Je me relevais, faisant mine, je ne sais pourquoi, d'être confus du désordre. Il me toisait non plus avec douceur mais de colère, il ne supportait visiblement pas que l'on fouille dans ses affaires.

-répond, Ace ! A quoi tu joues ?

_« Ah...__hum.._._ah »,_ mon désir de domination face à son comportement autoritaire me brulait a blanc. Je voulais l'entendre me supplier de faiblesse, implorer à genou que j'accepte ses excuses et m'avouer qu'il m'appartenait corps et âme.

-Si c'est à cause de la dernière fois je suis vraiment désolé, je..

J'avais plaqué ma main sur sa bouche, interrompant ses excuses dont je ne voulais entendre. Dressé debout, je le dépassai à nouveau, l'assurance que j'avais acquise me revint. Mon autre main agrippa ses cheveux gorgés d'eau et tira doucement sa tête en arrière. Je me sentais une nouvelle fois incroyablement invincible, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais de lui. Il se laissait faire et fermait les yeux étrangement. Il aimait ça ? Bon sang, mais qu'elle petite garce vicieuse il était…

Sa bouche essaya de s'ouvrir mais je l'en n'empêchai sous son regard subjugué. Oh mais non, tu ne parleras pas, je ne souffrirais plus jamais de toi. Tu ne seras plus l'homme qui m'avait fait pleurer autre fois, mais un simple objet que j'utiliserais avant de jeter sans remords. Prenant tout mon temps, je l'examinai de haut en bas et remarquai, frissonnant, qu'il était à moitié nu. Apercevant ses sourcils froncés à mon examen, je rapprochai un peu plus mes yeux des siens, le provoquant ouvertement

Oh oui…, enfin il tentait vainement de retirer mes grandes mains qui maintenaient sévèrement sa figure sous la mienne. Ah, qu'il était pathétique à son regard terrifié de ne pouvoir s'échapper en utilisant son fruit du phénix. Et oui, l'emplumé, je métrisais à la perfection le Haki des rois comme Shanks ainsi que le flux de pouvoir qui tentait de s'éveiller en toi.

Que voulais-tu me dire? que tu étais le capitaine? que cela ne se faisait pas? que je devais te lâcher?

-Tais toi, et déguste moi plutôt ça…

POV MARCO :

Si seulement tu pouvais me pardonner! ACE! Je t'en pris, laisse moi te parler! ACE! qu'ai-je fais de mal à nouveau?

Ces phrases résonnaient et tempêtaient dans ma tête.

Je paniquais, il était trop près de moi, sa bouche, son souffle, ses yeux qui plongeait férocement dans les miens. Que voulais t-il faire, me tuer ? Qu'avais je pu être bête d'avoir pensé qu'il m'avait pardonné.

« ? »

Je poussai un grand cri étouffé, que faisait-il? Sa main avait libéré ma tête qui se pencha en bas et vis ses longs doigts glisser le long de mon torse, avançant dangereusement vers mon sous vêtement. Oh, malheur, pourquoi étais-je sortit de la salle de bain en boxer? il avait du remarquer la bosse qui marquait le tissu, résultat de mon désir viscéral envers lui et la remarquant, il avait du surement se mettre dans une colère noire.

-tu aime ma cochonne?

Sa « cochonne »? Quelle mouche l'avait piqué? Mais, que lui arrivait t-il?

Son expression m'effrayait, il avait tellement changé. Les traits tirés de son visage ainsi que le large sourire qui découvrait ses dents blanches le faisait ressembler à un ange démoniaque. Je me sentais tout petit et impuissant face à lui, sa carrure était plus large que la mienne, et sa force surpassait mes craintes. Je le dévisageai, sa peau avait toujours l'air aussi douce et son odeur m'envoutaient comme à notre premier ébat.

Soudain, je sentis, en convulsant brutalement en avant, son autre main rentrer à l'intérieur de mon sous vêtement et attraper avec hésitation mon sexe raide de désir.

-hum, c'est ce que je pensais, ma petite chaudasse est bien excitée, me lança t-il avec arrogance; maintenant, ton capitaine t'ordonne de te mettre à genou!

Sa main, sur le sommet de mon crâne, m'obligea à me plier à ses insolentes exigences, malgré toute la force que je fournissait à mes jambes pour rester debout. Ce que je craignais s'était produit, ce sale gamin avait pris la grosse tête et voulais jouer le rôle du dominant que j'en n'avais que faire.

- **JE** suis ton capitaine, Ace! Ne joues pas à ça avec moi!, pestai-je avec fureur.

Intensément choqué, ma bouche s'entre-ouvra de surprise lorsque je le vis déboutonner et abaisser, dans un geste sensuellement sur joué, son pantalon noir. Là, Je compris, outré, ce qu'il voulait me faire.

-N'Y PENSE MÊME PAS!, lui hurlai-je, révolté.

-tu vas me sucer et tu sais pourquoi? car ce n'est qu'après ça que je te pardonnerais.

Mon cœur se serra, son entre jambe était plus grand que la dernière fois, mais qu'est ce qui n'avait pas changé chez lui ?

Ace tapa le sol du pied et secoua la tête nerveusement, il était impatient que je lui fasse une fellation. Bon sang, il était toujours un frère pour moi et c'était toujours aussi dur pour moi de réaliser des actes sexuels avec lui. Mais son ordre était alléchant puisque que si je l'exécutais, je gagnais son pardon, en plus du fait qu'il me faisait terriblement envie même si cela me paraissait toujours aussi étrange et révulsant.

Sa puissante main me pressa dans ma décision, forçant ma tête à s'approcher de son bassin. Je l'entendais déjà souffler d'excitation, mélange de rugissement et d'halètement. Lorsque ma bouche s'ouvrit, la cadence de sa respiration s'accélérera et celui de mon pou aussi.

Je me retrouvai tout à coup son sexe plongé dans la bouche puisqu'il l'avait incéré lui-même, ne pouvant attendre plus, chose typique du jeune homme précoce. Elle était douce et encombrante, c'était la première fois que je faisais une chose pareille et j'en étais indigné.

-suce!

Mes yeux furieux se levèrent d'un bon et fixèrent ceux d'Ace qui eut un hoquet d'excitation. Malgré son ordre impétueux, ma bouche glissa avec douceur et pression le long de son membre.

-en entier! hum...

Les mains sur mes genoux posés sur le sol en bois dur de ma chambre, j'intensifiais la profondeur de mes mouvements de tête, constamment commentés par des «…oué…hum…oué…» rauques d'Ace.

-c'est qui le capitaine maintenant? hum ah...

Le sale mioche ! je tirai de colère ma tête en arrière pour le dévisager en serrant les dents. Je voulais le cogner, je ne supportais pas qu'il sape mon autorité et surtout dans cette situation qu'il lui donnait des ailes.

-petits, n'inverse pas les rôl….

« ! » Ma mâchoire qu'Ener avait blessé craqua douloureusement lorsque la deuxième main d'Ace la saisis pour rouvrir ma bouche et réintroduire de force son membre à l'intérieur.

Je du, sous la douleur, presser mes lèvres et ma langue à nouveau sur sa chaire pour qu'il décide de me lâcher enfin. Je me remis alors à la tache, brulant intérieurement, mouillant de ma salive la grande chose qui frétillait sous ma langue.

-gourmande…hum oué...c'est bon...

-Argh...

Je m'étouffais à moitié et devais avaler une grande partie du liquide qui s'agglutinait le long de son sexe. Si j'avais, il y a quelques minutes, espéré aimer ça, je regrettais amèrement. Ses vulgaires provocations retentissaient aussi férocement que des coups de fouets dans mon esprit et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à laisser ma bouche grande ouverte. Le doux bout de chair humidifiée, devenait très dur et prenait de plus en plus de place sous mon palet.

-vilaine…

J'avais une pleine vu sur son nombril taillé dans les muscles solides de son bas ventre , qui s'éloignait et revenait sans cesse au dessus de moi, ainsi qu'à ses cuisses dénudées et musclées qu'une de mes mains agrippait timidement.

je devais me tenir car il m'assaillait de mouvements brusques et rapides et la plus part du temps, je toussotais à moitié sur sa verge qui cognait au fond de la paroi intérieur de mes joues. Mes yeux se refermèrent de fatigue, je n'en pouvais déjà plus et puisait dans mes réserves d'énergie tandis qu'Ace venait à peine de s'échauffer.

-c'que c'est bon…ah…;soupira t-il une fois de plus mais en resserrant cette fois ci ses prises autour de mes cheveux, faisant naitre de petits frisson à leur base.

Je sentais, au fil de ses mouvements de reins, la chaleur de mon souffle chaud et saccadé, s'échappant de mes narines et effleurant son entre-jambe dont j'essayais de m'occuper à sa demande.

Soudain, Ace émit un long et intense soupir de plaisir qui attira mon regard en hauteur. Il avait basculé sa tête en arrière et sous le plaisr, sa poitrine se soulevait lentement et avec force. D'en bas, je ne distinguait que son menton habillé de sa petite barbe dont j'avais du mal à m'habituer et sa bouche dont sa langue y était dardée.

Je soupirai, il était si beau, si attirant et j'avais tellement désiré de le revoir dénudé et prit d'excitations pour moi, mais pas pour me retrouver dans d'aussi rabaissantes conditions.

-tu regarde quoi comme ça?

Mes yeux s'agrandirent à sa soudaine interpellation et mon regard se réajusta automatiquement sur la base de son membre que j'avais au fond de la bouche. J'en rougi honteusement, me laissant alors imaginer un sourire de satisfaction naitre sur ses fines lèvres.

D'un coup, ses serres me libérèrent, j'en profitai alors pour me retirer de l'extrémité de son sexe et m'éloigner le plus possible de lui en titubant de m'être relevé aussi brutalement.

Il m'avait enfin laisser et je ne voulais surtout pas que son sentiment de supériorité s'éternise. Je ravalai ma salive, toujours imprégnée de son arôme corporel et me tournai, dos à lui, afin d'éviter son regard.

Soudain, un courant glacial me figea, il était assis, dune nudité complète sur le lit et dans une position atrocement sexy. Ces mains reposaient derrière lui, faisant ressortir ses grandes épaules en avant, et ses puissantes jambes étaient écartées. Il m'imposait ainsi, la vue de son membre dressé sur son bas ventre et me laissait fantasmer sur les formes de ses fesses dont j'arrivais à entre-apercevoir.

Comment avait-il réussit à ce déshabiller entièrement et à se déplacer aussi vite alors qu'il demeurait loin derrière moi une fraction de seconde avant? La peur m'envahissait, la situation me dépassait totalement. Qu'est ce qu'il était rapide, je ne l'avait même pas sentit bouger. Des sueurs froides m'envahirent, il me faisait pensé à l'empereur, un homme puissant, impulsif et surtout capable de maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Etait-ce le haki des rois ? Dans ce cas, Ace en était doté aussi.

C'est à ce moment que je réalisai vraiment toute ampleur de mon invalidité physique face à cette situation.

Pourquoi voulait-il que je le touche alors qu'il m'en voulait de l'avoir violé? Voulait-il m'humilier pour ce que j'avais fait?

-excuse moi encore pour ce que je t'ai fait quand tu étais plus jeune, Ace… cela ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets.

J'avais tenté un bon nombre de fois présenter mes excuses, mais soit il m'avait interrompu ou soit il avait fait mine de ne pas les écouter. Cette fois-ci, il m'avait laisser parler et je sentais qu'il pouvait enfin comprendre l'honnêteté de mes propos.

-alors pourquoi bandes-tu?

-Quoi?

Malgré le fait que j'essayais d'oublier ce que je venais de faire, il me provoquait et mon corps en répondait avec ferveur. J'avais envie de lui, j'avais envie de lui avec une violence qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour. Il était tiède, consentant et nous aurions pu trouver un plaisir naturel et bestial. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas, je ne m'étais pas abaissé à lui faire une fellation inutilement. Je ne gâcherais pas l'occasion que j'avais de me faire pardonner.

-tu es devenu très fort, tu n'as plus rien à craindre de moi à présent.

-mais tu bande et ça m'agace, me rétorqua t-il en émettant un léger grincement de mécontentement.

-je ne peux contrôler mes désirs comme je le souhaiterais, mais seulement mes actes.

-tu ne me veux pas une deuxième fois? me demanda t-il, d'une voix minaudante et provocatrice.

Interloqué, je restai devant lui, sans rien dire et bouche bée comme un idiot. J'avais toujours désiré lui faire l'amour une dernière fois car je n'avais jamais autant prit de plaisir de toute ma vie qu'après l'avoir eut lui. Mais, je ne pouvais pas, j'avais juré de ne plus le toucher.

-**ALORS**!, s'enragea t-il soudain, me faisant sursauter de peur.

-je...ne peux pas.

-tu ne peux pas, mais tu me désire?

-non, mentis-je.

-bizarre, j'avais pourtant juré t'avoir vu me reluquer d'envie quand tu me suçais comme une garce.

Son insolence m'énervait! Il me faisait de plus en plus hésiter à adhérer à la retenu!

-tu avais un beau teint...

Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer l'attirance que j'avais pour lui mais ma réponse se rapprochait de la vérité. Son beau visage sombre et masculin me donnait envie de le caresser et de l'embrasser.

Le brusque rire d'Ace, m'arrachai tout à coup à mes pensées.

-Un beau teint? quelle excuse minable.

-je...te trouvais beau, c'est vrai.

-et là je ne le suis plus peut être? me lança t-il en faisant la moue.

-bien sur que tu l'es encore, à quoi tu joue à la fin! J'ai fait ce que tu m'avais demandé, alors tu vas arrêter de jouer l'effronté devant moi.

-l'effronté?

Il s'était relevé brusquement, m'exposant un peu plus son corps athlétique que j'essayais de ne pas regarder et tâtait son menton comme plongé dans d'intenses réflexions. Malgré mon statut de capitaine, sa haute taille et ses imposants blocs de muscles me firent hésiter à soutenir ce que je venais de dire.

-arrêter de...de te comporter aussi vulgairement, ça ne te vas pas du tout, fis- je gêné.

-je suis vulgaire, tu trouve?

« Ah..ah », mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra lorsqu'il me plaqua avec brusquerie contre son torse nu, sentant le musc. Joue contre joue, Ace émit un léger sifflement de mécontentement à mon oreille qui me fit trembler. A ma grande honte, je n'avais pas le courage de lui répondre; j'étais tétanisé.

-et tu me veux un peu ou beaucoup? enchaina t-il.

-un..un peu..

j'étais intimidé, je sentais son corps robuste et en pleine santé, contre le mien, beaucoup moins vigoureux.

-tu en es sur?

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, et mon excitation m'était insupportable. Je me sentais craquer sous la chaleur de son corps et de l'accumulation de ses invitations capricieuses.

-non...Ace...

PO Narrateur:

Ace se retourna et attrapa les mains du blond pour les positionner sur ses hanches. Marco observait le corps du ténébreux avec culpabilité, ses omoplates s'étendaient de toute leurs largeurs le haut de son dos et ses hanches solidement taillées, attestaient sa virilité. Quant à ses fameuses fesses, petites et bien musclées, il ne pu résister à l'envie de se plaquer contre elles.

-tsss, Marco..., petit pervers...

Le grand brun le regardait par dessus son épaule et se délectait de la situation. il toisait sur son visage toute l'intensité du désir de son capitaine qui vibrait et se pressait timidement contre lui. Qu'est ce que le jeune homme s'était régalé lorsque son capitaine s'était occupé de lui à genou et dire qu'il allait enfin pouvoir goûter à la chaleur de son corps.

-Ace...; susurra le blond, demandeur de caresses.

Penaud, il sortit son membre de son boxer et toucha, interdit, la fesse droite d'Ace comme pour l'avertir de ses intentions.

-je savais que ta nature reprendrait le dessus, lui lança le jeune homme d'un ton accusateur.

-dis moi ce que tu veux alors; lui répondit le blond, désemparé.

-ce que je veux ?

Ace se pencha au dessus du lit en tortillant des fesses et attrapa le sexe bombé et rouge de Marco qui gémit à son contact.

-ah...Ace...j'ai si envie...

Marco n'arrivait plus à tenir en place alors qu'Ace l'aguichait toujours plus.

-quoi? J'ai pas bien entendu?

-je sais que ça m'est interdit mais...j'en meurs d'envie...

Ace était ravis, Marco tombait tout droit dans son piège.

-et bien qu'attends-tu, sers toi donc.

-mais tu viens de me pardonner et cela compte plus que tout.

Le brun pouffa de rire.

-je t'ai pardonné? Moi?

Les yeux du capitaine sortirent de leurs orbites.

-m..mais t..tu m'avais dit que... si je te...faisais une fellation tu m..me pardonnerais! balbutia t-il, sous l'effet de la révélation.

-ah bon?

Les nerfs du blond, lâchèrent, il se sentait horriblement trahit et humilié

-TU M'AVAIS PROMIS! TU AVAIS DIT QUE...que...

Ace, triomphant, souriait à pleine dents et fixait de son regard de pierre au plus profond des yeux écarquillés de son capitaine, dont la lèvre inférieur tiquait de nervosité.

-d'ailleurs, je n'étais pas courant que tu suçais aussi bien, tu en as l'habitude?

-LA FERME, IDIOT!

Ace, qui l'avait laissé faire jusqu'à présent, comme un prédateur se rabattant sur sa proie, se retourna et attrapa d'une main la nuque de Marco qui trébucha, sans défense en prenant sa place.

-ce sera le plus fort de nous deux qui se servira.

Marco qui n'avait rien vu venir, hurla, car Ace perfora son boxer noir pour s'enfoncer brutalement en lui.

Ace en eut le souffle coupé. La constriction de son entre-jambe à l'intérieur de Marco était trop forte. Si ce n'avait pas été son capitaine contre son bassin, il ne serait pas retenu de crier comme il le faisait en se pinçant les lèvres. Quant à Marco, il glapissait de douleur et serrait poings et dents, Ace avait beaucoup de force et n'allait pas de main morte pour sa première fois.

Lorsque le brun commença a bouger pour se procurer du plaisir, ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Jamais il n'avait connu d'aussi intenses sensations. Il devait, à chaque instant, supporter le débordement de courant qui s'échappait du frottement de leurs deux corps. Les circonstances de ce fulgurant plaisir étaient nouvelles, il ne voyait pas les épaules fluettes et la silhouette gracile des jeunes filles dont il s'était amourachée jadis, mais la solide charpente et les muscles éprouvés d'un homme. Des deux, c'était enfin lui qui menait le jeux et jamais il n'aurait cru que se fut si difficile.

-hum...c'est pas désagréable, commenta Ace qui essayait de cacher qu'il prenait littéralement son pied lorsqu'il commença.

Marco préférait ne pas répondre mais plutôt garder ses forces pour les minutes à venir, il n'oubliait pas qu'Ace était toujours plein de vitalité.

Le blond avait les avant bras sur le lit et se crispait à chaque coup de reins du jeune brun qui faisait partir bestialement son corps d'avant en arrière. C'est qu'Ace apprenait vite, et accélérait sa cadence même s'il essayait de se contenir au-dessus de Marco, dont la position l'excitait terriblement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ace décida, dans un élan dominateur, de poser un pied sur le lit mais n'eut que pour résultat de recevoir une violente et incontrôlable monté d'adrénaline à cause de son inexpérience. En conséquence, il dut s'affaler sur le blond et se serrer contre lui en haletant, dans l'espoir de stopper les violents tremblements qui le secouait.

Marco avait honte puisqu'il aimait ça en partie, sentir le poids du corps d'Ace sur son dos, et les caresses de ses bras qui entouraient sa taille. Même si la douleur le brulait, il savait qu'il le méritait, et si c'était la seule manière de se rapprocher de son frère, il l'acceptait.

-Ace?

Lorsque le commandant eut finit de se calmer, il se redressa et aperçu que son capitaine l'attendait. Marco lui jetait des coups d'oeil préoccupés. Ace attrapa dès lors les poignets de Marco et les plaquèrent derrière son dos pour continuer encore plus fort ses mouvements. Il mit de surcroit, un malin plaisir à provoquer verbalement son capitaine qui n'en n'émit pas la moindre plainte.

Pendant longtemps, les deux corps, en sueurs, frissonnèrent et s'entrechoquèrent avec animosité. Lorsqu'une demi-heure se fut écoulée, Marco, épuisé et incapable de fournir le moindre effort, avait la tête enfouie dans le matelas de son lit tandis qu'Ace continuait à le secouer à grandes percussions.

Brusquement, Ace s'ôta brusquement de Marco et se dirigea vers le bureau. Marco à bout de souffle, essaya de rouler sur le flanc pour garder un oeil sur les capricieuses actions d'Ace. Lorsque celui-ci revint, le blond s'arrêta de respirer sous le choc. Le commandant qui affichait un sourire bestiale, détenait une cinquantaines de ses cartes géographiques dans les bras.

-que...fais-tu?

Ace qui l'ignora, jeta au sol, sous les yeux écarquillés de Marco, la pile de feuille dont chaque papier disposait d'une quarantaine d'heures de travail à sa composition.

-approche, lui ordonna le grand brun.

-le capitaine, désespéré, essaya de se relever malgré son épuisement, pour aller ramasser ses cartes, plus précieuse qu'une montagne de trésor à ses yeux mais fut saisit par la taille et l'emmené de force au dessus du tas de feuille

-ne marche pas dessus! je t'en pris!; lui supplia le blond, affolé.

-c'est donc vrai, tu y tiens beaucoup n'est ce pas?

Ace écrasa de son pied droit l'un des plan puis le déchira en faisant tourner son pied.

-NON! ARRETE!

-donne moi ça...

Le brun retira l'un de ses bras qui emprisonnait son capitaine contre lui et attrapa son entre jambe. Dès qu'il l'eut fermement en main, il le caresse d'une vitesse et d'une telle force que Marco bascula en avant sous le choc.

-...je vais...non arrête...par sur mes cartes, par pitié...

-tu m'en vois désolé, ironisa le jeune homme.

Marco qui n'avait plus la force de résister se laissa venir sur le tas de papiers en un rugissement étouffé. Une fois l'acte terminé, le capitaine ne put retenir le flot de larme qui lui montait aux yeux. Ce qu'Ace lui avait obligé à faire était ignoble. Jamais il n'aurait jamais pensé que son frère était aussi empreint de cruauté. Marco était anéantit et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol. Etendu par terre sur ses cartes, il convulsait de sanglots, il réalisait enfin à quel point Ace le haïssait.

-Rakham et Ener étaient censés te capturer toi et non les autres.

Ace avait retrouvé toute sa rage d'entant en se remémorant de son plan qui avait échoué et jubilait de lire enfin de la souffrance dans les yeux vitreux de Marco.

Le capitaine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Ace avait tout manigancer, leurs enlèvements et leurs souffrances..

-ENFOIRE C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI QUE...

-aaahh...hum!

Marco fut stoppé par le long râlement d'Ace qui éclaboussa lui et ses cartes de liquide blanc.

-si tu me déteste à ce point, tue moi! Lança Marco, en pleurs, brisé de honte et détruit aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Ace éclata de rire. Il alla se rhabiller sans même lui jeter un dernier regard et referma d'un calme insupportable la porte en partant. Il en avait finit avec Marco, du moins, pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

suite à droite


	3. L'imprégnation de Shanks

Chapitre 3 L'IMPREGNATION DE SHANKS

* * *

**+18 ans**

**DédicOUce : Piko, Zoko, Mishka et à tous les autres! **

**Si quelqu'un se sent prêt à corriger gratossement les fautes de TOUTE ma fic, contactez moi! Et non, c'est pas une blague =D loul! **

* * *

**18) Dépendance**

-"les résultats des votes ont été examinés et enfin voici, mes très chères amies, notre bilan annuel."

Une petite femme brune, tout de blanc vêtue, s'adressait à une foule de jeunes filles assises en tailleur dans une petite salle. Elle qui présidait le rassemblement, tenait dans l'une de ses mains frêles quatre petites enveloppes roses. Après avoir fait taire les bavardages de son public impatient, elle ouvrit la première.

-"cette année, l'homme le plus séduisant de l'équipage s'appelle:"

-ACE!

Le prénom avait été hurlé haut et fort par l'une d'elles, hystérique.

-"et bien, Yuki, comment le sais-tu ma fille?" lui demanda la présidente de l'assemblée, la plus âgée de toute les infirmières rassemblées.

-"on est toutes tombées sous son charme et on ne parle que de lui! N'est ce pas les filles?"

« Ahh ihhhh... », « il est si beau » crièrent les demoiselles surexcitées.

Elles s'étaient a peu près toute agitées en gloussant.

-et bien, maintenant je vais passer à l'élection de l'homme le plus fort de l'équipage. Celui qui nous tourmente toute par sa virilité..

-**AAAACCCE!**

-mais laissez moi terminer mes phrases, c'est insupportable!

AYAH C'EST ACE!, « il est si fort », «il a de si beaux muscles» ,« c'est mon Ace.. »...AAHHH

-_ah... (soupir)_, Ace, bel enfoiré, t'es un sacré tombeur..., jura Curiel tout bas; tu ne nous laisse aucune chance, snif.

-je préfèrerais milles fois qu'elles parlent de toi, si c'est ce que tu veux, lui rétorqua Ace, blasé.

-tu plaisante? tu ne te rends donc pas compte de la chance que tu as? aucun homme du bateau n'a été élu en même temps le plus beau et le plus fort de l'année par les infirmières!

Les commandants et quelques pirates écoutaient en cachette la réunion secrète qui se déroulait chaque année par les infirmières du bateau. Ils se dissimulaient, malicieusement entassés les uns sur les autres, sous la charpente du toit en bois de la pièce. Ils s'émoustillèrent d'impatience lorsque l'infirmière qui présidait le rassemblement continua son discours.

-je passe maintenant à l'élection de l'homme le plus drôle de l'équipage.

-allez les gars, pleurez pas! préparez vous à entendre mon prénom, prévint le manieur d'arme à feu, vaniteux, tout en caressant fièrement la barbichette de son menton.

-j'ai nommé...ACE!

-**QUOI**! Comment c'est possible? c'est moi chaque année...je te déteste Ace...ahh..., râla Curiel horriblement déçu.

-CHUT!, tu vas nous faire repérer, maugréa Vista.

-je t'avais dit que tes blagues étaient dépassées, lui chuchota Atomos, en ricanant.

-désolé mon vieux, fit Ace sous le regard triste et dégouté de son frère qui le fixait.

-je ne te parle plus, elles n'ont toute d'yeux que pour toi, c'est injuste. (ç_ç)

-faut pas lui en vouloir, lui répondit Vista, c'est le jeu cruel des infirmières, il n'y peut rien.

-et enfin je vais terminer notre bilan de l'année par l'élection du cerveau de l'équipage. L'homme le plus intelligent du Moby dick qui n'est d'autre que notre adorable capitaine, Marco!

Ace grinça des dents.

« Maruko », «le capitaine» « mais on le voit presque plus... » "snif"

-AH AH! Au moins, Marco t'es passé devant sur ce coup mon jeune prodige!...Ben, Ace, où vas-tu? j'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas?

Ace s'était faufilé vers l'embouchure de la sortie, aussi agile qu'un félin.

-tu vois, crétin, encore une preuve que ton humour est pourrie et stupide, glissa Rakuyou à l'oreille de Curiel.

Ace marchait à travers les longs couloirs de l'immense bateau et répondait brièvement aux salutations admiratives de ses confrères qui le croisaient.

Lorsqu'Izou apparu au loin devant lui, celui-ci se dirigea vers lui.

-ACE! te voilà, je te cherchais! lui fit son frère tout sourire.

-salut.

-où vas-tu?

-dans ma chambre.

Izou sentait que son frère était perturbé par quelque chose, son regard perdu le trahissait.

-tu pourrais pas m'entrainer une heure ou deux quand tu auras le temps ?

-oui mais pas maintenant, j'ai...des choses à faire, lui répondit le grand brun, sans montrer beaucoup d'entrain.

-quand tu seras disponible...pas vrai?...Ace?

-oui tout à fait...

Ace pivota pour reprendre sa route quand le commandant le reteint par le bras.

-Attends!...je trouve que t'as beaucoup changé...

-je sais, lui rétorqua sèchement Ace, vide d'émotion.

Il se dégagea en le dévisagent et s'en alla en lui tournant le dos. Izou se frotta le crâne. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ace ne parlait plus, ne blaguait plus et ne l'accompagnait, lui et ses frères, plus autant qu'avant lors des missions. L'homme au kimono eut la boule au ventre pendant tout le trajet qui l'amena à Curiel et sa troupe de coquins.

Après avoir arpenté plusieurs couloirs en rasant les murs, Ace, quant à lui, finit par s'arrêter devant une porte en bois gravé d'un phénix en or en son centre. Il caressa de sa main, l'oiseau dorée puis entra sans frapper.

-**MARCO!**

Le hurlement s'engouffra dans une pièce sombre et froide.

-oui..., répondit le capitaine en un souffle.

Celui ci était assis le dos vouté devant son bureau et tenait une magnifique plume d'ancre bleu lagon dans une de ses mains amaigrie.

-à genoux!

Marco posa l'objet, se leva fébrilement de sa chaise, se dirigea fébrilement vers Ace et exécuta son ordre sans opposer de résistance. Cela faisait plus d'une trentaines de jours qu'il devait se plier à ses caprices réguliers et toujours aussi absurdes.

-qu'ai je fait de mal cette fois-ci...? lui demanda le blond fiévreusement, levant avec lenteur ses beaux yeux bleus vers Ace, terriblement excité.

-suce moi.

Chaque fois qu'Ace était contrarié, il allait voir Marco pour s'épancher sexuellement. Lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas de raison de le maltraiter, il en inventait une. Ace avait prit goût à dominer son capitaine et son corps comme d'un ivrogne prit d'une passion enragée pour les boissons alcoolisées. Il restait dépendant de ce plaisir malsain et ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

-ok lève toi...voilà...hum c'est bien...maintenant penche toi.

Le blond avait eut à apprendre à obéir docilement à Ace aux prix de nombreuses punitions aussi perfides les unes que les autres. Il se rappelait le jour où Ace avait décidé d'être «en intimité et uniquement à lui» son capitaine.

-tant que tu feras ce que je veux, cela restera notre petit secret...mon très cher Marco.

Ce qu'Ace ne savait pas, c'est que Marco avait abandonné il y avait longtemps son honneur au sein de l'équipage. A quoi bon? Il lui avait déjà volé sa dignité. Marco ne se soumettait plus pour sa propre cause mais pour celle du commandant. Si lui passait pour un monstre, que fallait-il en penser d'Ace?

A chaque visite, celui-ci allait de plus en plus loin et de plus en plus fort. Même de jours en jours, la durée de leurs rapports s'allongeait. Cela se répercutait sur la santé de Marco qui s'était gravement détériorée. Il ne tenait plus debout, s'appuyait souvent aux meubles pour reprendre son souffle et ne mangeait presque plus. Le teint pâle et le regard livide marqué d'une profonde tristesse, il ne sortait que rarement de sa chambre.

-_AAAHHH...hum..._

Deux heures s'étaient éteintes quand Ace en eut terminé. Cependant, il tardait à quitter le blond, il ne voulait toujours pas s'enlever du corps de Marco qu'il avait étendu comme à son habitude sur le lit imprégné de leurs deux odeurs. Il y faisait bon, il se sentait surpuissant et son capitaine l'appartenait à lui et à personne d'autre. Ace lui répétait sans cesse qu'il tuerait tout ceux qui oseraient le contredire. Il affirmait avec certitude que personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Ace se releva malgré l'envie qu'il avait de continuer et fouilla comme à son habitude dans les étagères de Marco qui à la longue avaient finit par lui appartenir. Il en brula une des cartes topographique en embrasant sa main d'une énorme et puissante flamme bleu-violette. Il avait décidé de n'en bruler qu'une par soir, il ne voulait pas le stock de cartes s'épuise trop vite.

Marco sanglota lorsqu'Ace se revêtit. Celui-ci déposa la couverture du lit sur le dos du blond en sueur puis s'en alla sans bruit. Il pensait déjà au prochain prétexte qu'il le ramènerait à lui.

-tu es à moi _Marco_...à moi pour toujours...

* * *

_Ace pensait pouvoir continuer longtemps ce petit jeu mais il se trompait. Il allait recevoir une leçon qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier de si tôt... (chap 4)_

* * *

**19) Mario Bross**

-CAPITAINE CAPITAINE!

-qui a t-il? demanda Marco d'une voix inquiète.

Celui-ci était en train de manger son déjeuner dans la grande salle en compagnie des commandants. Vista et Atomos lui racontaient leurs mésaventures passées pendant que les autres le fixaient discrètement. La voix de Marco n'était plus aussi chaude et mélodieuse qu'avant. Ses inspirations étaient longues et difficiles, ses bras et ses jambes étaient musclés, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant.

-un de nos éclaireurs a repérer le navire de Rackham à deux îles d'ici!

_?HEIN?_

-comment ça? fit Izou

-les enflures, ils nous cherchent encore des crosses!, s'enragea Joz diamant en serrant le point.

-à deux îles d'ici...ils sont encore très loin

Curiel sifflait par le nez, il se rappelait comment ces sauvages l'avait capturé dans les bois lorsqu'il était partit se soulager en chantonnant une de ses balades préférées. Il avait reçu un papier en carton sur la tête puis avait était assommé et transporté comme une vulgaire marchandise.

-mais qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent encore ces enfoirés? Jura t-il en serrant les dents.

-je crois qu'ils veulent récupérer le trésor qu'Ace leurs à dérobé, précisa nerveusement le messager, toujours aussi inquiet qu'à son arrivée.

Ace avait dérobé à l'équipage de Rackham le borgne tous leurs biens précieux alors qu'il avait passer un accord avec eux, anonymement par le biais d'Ener. Marco lui seul connaissait le fin mot de l'histoire.

Le brun était aller chercher le pire ennemi de son capitaine dans l'île de Skyépia pour lui mentionner avec précisions où il se trouvait, et quand il serait le plus vulnérable à capturer; C'est à dire, tout juste après l'enterrement de Barbe Blanche. Mais Ace n'avait pas prévu qu'Ener, dans un élan de fainéantise, mobiliserait Racham et son équipage pour le tuer. C'est comme ça que tous les commandants avaient été capturé par erreur. Si Marco n'avait pas fait preuve d'autant de courage en se dévouant à être le seul torturé, comment aurait-il pu les regarder dans les yeux après ça? C'était tout de même à cause de lui qu'Ace avait commit cet acte perfide..

Le blond laissa échapper un regard interrogateur en direction du fautif qui le lui rendit méchamment en plissant les yeux.

-restez là, moi, je vais aller les trouver et vous en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute; leur lança prétentieusement Ace qui paraissait imperturbable; vous n'aurez plus rien à...

-non.

Le visage paisible du brun disparut si soudainement que s'en fut effrayant.

-...non?

-j'ai dit non, lui répéta fermement Marco, ils savent à quoi s'attendre, tu les sous estime.

Ace se mit à trembler de rage. Comment Marco osait profiter de la situation pour le contredire devant les autres? Il mettait sa main à couper qu'il voulait l'empêcher de tuer Rackham et son équipage pour qu'il puisse avoir la preuve de l'existence du complot qu'il avait manigancé.

Les commandants et pirates alentour étaient effrayés par Ace qui avait les yeux rouge sang. Les pirates ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de fureur et en étaient pétrifiés à leurs chaises. Les muscles du brun s'étaient tendu, comme prêt à bondir pour les étrangler.

Le blond savait qu'il venait de s'attirer les foudres d'Ace, surtout en soutenant son regard meurtrier. Le soir, le commandant pénétrerait surement dans sa chambre pour le battre et le violer. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le protéger. Ace restait toujours trop tête en l'air, ces pirates ennemis restaient dangereux, il ne devait pas y aller seul.

Ace se leva d'un bond et projeta, sous la colère, sa chaise au loin.

-à vos ordre **_mon_** capitaine, siffla t-il nonchalamment .

Ace rongeait son frein et affichait un sourire forcé. Tête baissée, il partit de la salle afin de s'isoler.

-qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit?

-j'sais pas, mais quand il se met en colère, ça flanque la chaire de poule, commenta Curiel qui en avait des sueurs froides.

-il a tellement changé, quand j'essaye de lui parler il reste...distant, s'empressa d'ajouter Izou

-il est devenu tellement fort qu'il a les chevilles qui enflent, c'est tout! Annota Atomos, intérieurement jaloux de la puissance du jeune brun.

-taisez vous, ordonna Marco, il vous aime et c'est votre...notre frère, ne le critiquez pas derrière son dos.

-mais t'as vu comment il t'a parlé? Et puis quand il te regardait, on aurait dit qu'il allait te mordre...Mar..Marco?

Les pirates regardèrent Marco se lever et s'éloigner en titubant. Le blond avait la tête qui tournait et les paupières qui s'alourdissaient de fatigue. Quel lourd fardeau son père lui avait laissé. C'était bien trop dur à gérer, la protection d'une 40ène d'escadrons et d'un frère qui le détestait alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se protéger lui même d'Ener. Son père avait fait une erreur, il était incapable de faire face à autant de responsabilité. Jamais il n'avait eut autant besoin d'aide et ne s'était sentit aussi seul.

-il agresse Marco alors qu'il n'a pas l'air bien, vous avez vu comment il est mince? Leur fit remarquer tristement Vista.

-c'est vrai, et quand il boite, ça fait peine à voir, ajouta Izou, bouleversé.

-et pendant qu'on parle de la santé de notre oisillon, je paris qu'Ace est allé se défouler bêtement avec les altères de papa, quel gamin stupide!

POV ACE

Hors de moi, je claqua la porte.

-l'enflure! me faire ça à moi, qu'en je pense que j'ai été doux avec lui ces trois derniers jours!

Je faisais les cents pas dans ma chambre et donnait de violents coup de pieds dans les affaires qui trainaient. J'étais si frustré par ce qui venait de se produire, si frustré!. Mais le pire, était que je n'avais pas réussi à me contrôler devant les autres. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Marco me répondre sur ce ton! Qu'avais t-il cru? que je le laisserais saper mon autorité?; et ce sbire de pirate borgne qui se ramène! Quelle folie m'avait prit de lui avoir révélé que c'était moi qui donnait les ordres à Ener. Et s'il leur disait tout ce que j'ai fait, que c'est à cause de moi qu'ils ont été capturés? Il faut que je parte à sa recherche et que je les tue, il en va de la survie de mes nakamas et de mon secret avec Marco.

Tant pis si les autre me blâment de ne pas l'avoir écouté, je préfère ça qu'ils ne veulent plus de moi... Et quand je songe au fait que l'emplumé puisse gagner, ça me met hors de moi Je devrais partir du Mobydick et je les perdrais ...et lui aussi...

_« Ah... Mar..Marco... »_

POV MARCO

Comme-ci j'étais assez stupide pour rester dans ma chambre à attendre qu'Ace viennent m'aspirer le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser faire, un bateau ennemi n'était pas loin et il fallait être prêt à agir.

-mettez le cap au Sud Est, on va les semer en les contournant, ils ne s'attendront pas à ce que nous nous trouvions loin derrière eux. Et si les courant nous sont favorables, on prendra notre revanche.

Une question me taraudait, comment savaient t-ils où nous trouver?

Plus tard dans la journée, le bateau avait été bien manoeuvré et l'équipage était rassuré.

-Kyle, tu vois une île de la haut?

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains clairs était assis tout en haut de la tour d'observation, des jumelles dans les deux mains.

-oui, c'est une île en forme de champignon, tu la connais?

L'île Mario Bross, bien sûr que je la connaissait. Comment oublier le nombre d'heures paisibles marchant à travers la faune et la flore de l'ile pour en dessiner les plans d'une carte. Ah quelles mésaventures cela avait été de se procurer des renseignements de l'îles. Les gens restaient hostiles, n'aimaient pas les étranger et restaient isolés. D'ailleurs, je me rappelais surtout que l'île étaient bien protégées grâce à des courants marins...courants marins...

-IL FAUT ARRETER LE BATEAU IL Y A DE VIOLENTS COURANT MARINS PAR ICI! M'entendis-je hurler au vent.

Vista et Curiel arrivèrent tout deux à l'ouie de mes cris

-qu'est ce qu'il y a ? me demandèrent t-ils en coeur.

Marco veut qu'on jette l'ancre avant d'entrer dans la zone droit devant. Il reconnaît les lieux, on est pas loin de Mario Bross gardée par de violents courants.

-Heureusement que mon phénix sait pondre de jolies cartes, chantonna Curiel; on va pouvoir traverser la zone les doigts dans le nez.

j'avalai ma salive bruyamment, cette carte, il ne m'en restait que des cendres.

-je ...je l'ai perdu, béguèyai-je timidement.

Je me sentais si honteux, c'était la première fois que je faillais à mon devoir de navigateur. J'aurais voulu me cacher le visage.

-QUO..QUOI? hurla Curiel.

Soudain, le bateau se mit à tanguer dangereusement sous nos pieds et à brutalement accélérer sa course.

-je crois qu'on est déjà dans la zone ! hurla Kyle qui s'arrachait les cheveux.

-ON VA MOURIR AHHH...cria Curiel en sautant dans les bras du plus jeune.

-Comment ça tu l'as perdu, me questionna Vista, toutes tes cartes sont rangées dans ta chambre, et depuis que je te connais, tu n'en as jamais perdu une seule !

Que pouvais je lui répondre à part un « ah bon? ». Vista me connaissais bien, il savait que je ne l'avais pas perdu, mais pas qu'on me l'avait détruite.

-tu n'as même pas regardé et tu ne peux pas l'avoir donné, continua t-il, tu n'as même jamais voulu prêter tes cartes à qui conque alors va la chercher bon sang!

-je te le répète, je ne l'ai plus mais je me rappelle qu'il y a...IL Y A DES SIPHONS! N'ALLER SURTOUT PAS A TRIBORD!

-IMPOSSIBLE LA BARRE NE REPOND PLUS! beugla Kyle qui regardait la barre à roue tournoyer à grande vitesse, faisant prendre le mauvais cap au bateau.

-QUOI? S'écria de panique Vista à coté de moi.

La force du courant était trop forte, il enveloppait l'aviron rendant impossible le manœuvre de l'énorme navire.

-Il faut à tout prix virer à bâbord et tout de suite, sinon, il nous sera impossible de faire marche arrière!

J'étais effrayé, nous étions au beau milieu de grand line. L'eau s'étendait à perte de vue et était d'un bleu gris profond. La mer était agitée, des nuages voilaient le ciel et père n'était pas là pour m'aider...

-AHH AU SECOUR, s'écria Kyle qui s'était brisé deux doigts en se précipitant sur la gigantesque barre à roue pour arrêter sa violente course.

Vista et Curel s'élancèrent tout deux sur la roue en bois massif et réussirent à l'arrêter, mais elle continuait à tourner plus lentement, les mettant en grande difficulté. Je voyais bien qu'ils n'étaient pas de taille face aux courants marins qui dirigeait capricieusement l'aviron.

Avant de m'élancer à mon tour pour les aider, je criais à Kyle de prévenir les autres et Joz en particulier. Kyle s'en alla à toute enjambées et je me retrouvais en train de courir vers mes frères quand Vista lâcha prise. Il s'était assis par terre et se tenait le ventre. Sa blessure de notre capture lui faisait encore mal.

L'absence de Vista faillit éjecter dans l'océan Curiel que je rattrapais heureusement à tant. Je donnai ensuite un violent coup de pied à la barre à contre sens de sa rotation qui la stoppa net en émettant une légère vibration. Je me ruais en avant l'empoigna et m'étais toutes mes forces à la maintenir immobile. C'est à cet instant que je ressentis ô combien ma force d'avant avait été supérieur à celle qui me restait aujourd'hui. Mes mains me brulaient, mes nerfs me picotaient et je sentais que les articulations de mes bras étaient sur le point de céder.

Curiel, à bout de souffle, voulu m'aider, mais resta tétanisé lorsqu'il aperçu un énorme tourbillon loin devant nous, prêt à nous aspirer. Tout allait bien trop vite, mes frères et moi étions dépassé par les événements.

Soudain, je vis un des bras de Joz luire à coté de moi. Il était venu m'apporter de l'aide. Mais lui aussi semblait peiner sous l'effort. Heureusement qu'il était là, car la force colossale du rabattement de la barre ne cessait de s'amplifier.

Le paysage devant moi s'assombrissait, et des gouttes d'eaux déferleraient sur le MobyDick et nous même. Mes cheveux étaient tirés vers l'arrière de mon crane par la force du souffle du vent. Je réalisais ainsi que les vents demeuraient contre nous.

Lutter contre les courants étaient une chose, contre les vents en était une autre. Si les voiles n'étaient pas relevées à grandes vitesses, nous étions définitivement perdus.

-REMONTEZ LES VOILES, lançai-je par dessus mon épaule.

Je réitérais mon ordre de nombreuse fois, mais le vent hurlai et seul Joz, à coté de moi, m'eut entendu.

-FAIT LE, lui hurlai-je à m'en casser la voix

-NON, LA BARRE VA T'ENTRAINNER AVEC ELLE!

-SI C'EST LE CAS, JE ME TRANSFORMERAIS EN PHENIX, MAINTENANT FAIT CE QUE JE TE DIT!

Joz lacha la barre en grognant et je criais sous la douleur qui me happa. Un des os de mon épaule me transperça la chair et j'utilisais le don qui était en moi pour guérir la blessure, mais la douleur ne passait pas. Mes mains étaient devenus deux grandes flammes bleus et luisait dans l'obscurité.

Un de mes poignets craqua et j'en pleurais de douleur. Il fallait que je résiste, la douleur n'était rien à celle que je ressentirais, si tous mes frères périssaient sous mes yeux.

_VIOUFchh_

Tout à coup, une énorme vague froide et gigantesque, apparu et s'abattit sur moi.

Un immense poids me dévora et me glaça jusqu'aux entrailles. Je ne voyais plus rien, mes yeux me brulaient et un terrible froid me mordit la peau. Je sentis un éclair de douleur qui m'ébranla corps et âme. Toujours en train de tenir la barre, l'eau de la mer me dépouilla de mes pouvoirs de guérison, laissant mes os se briser et mes articulations lâcher.

-**AARRGHHH...**

Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais si mal... je n'avais jamais connu pareille douleur et je n'avais pas la force de la repousser. Malgré l'espoir de vie qui était en moi, mon corps s'arrêtait de fonctionner, je n'entendais plus rien autour de moi. Je crachais juste l'eau qui s'était infiltré de force dans mes poumons. Je sentais mes jambes trembler et le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. je tombais en avant... dans les ténèbres qui obscurcissait ma vue. Malgré mes yeux grands ouverts, je ne voyais plus rien et j'avais si froid. Je mourrais, je le savais, et j'allais rejoindre papa pour lui dire qu'elle erreur il avait fait de m'avoir fait confiance...C'était bête de mourir ainsi, je n'avais même pas eut le temps de dire un dernier adieu à mes frères qui étaient en train de mourir avec moi...je pleurais même si je ne versais pas de larme...mon âme le faisait pour moi. Mon dos frissonna, je sentis la main de la mort qui m'entrainait lentement vers elle. Si j'avais cru qu'elle m'apporterait autant de chaleur, je m'y serais laisser tenter depuis longtemps. Elle m'appelait et m'appellait, me serrait contre elle et je suffoquais. Elle m'attirait et je sombrais sous son emprise, je ne pouvais lui résister. Je connaissais son odeur, sa douceur, ses bras, sa chaleur...et cette voix...

-**MARCOOO! NON!**

* * *

**20/ Le grand secret**

POVA

-"MARCO PARLE MOI!"

Ma vie basculait, Marco ne me répondait toujours pas et j'avais si peur. Et s'il m'abandonnait et si il était mort? Je le resserrais un peu plus contre mon buste. J'étais terrifié, non pas à cause du fait que nous venions d'échapper à la mort mais à la vue du sang qui coulait le long de ses bras. Bien qu'il y avait un moi je voulais le tuer, je ne prenais aucun plaisir à le voir dans un aussi piteux état...

-"A..c ..e...?"

-"MARCO!"

"Il est vivant!" Je le resserrais contre moi et décidais de le réchauffer en augmentant la chaleur de mon corps. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os et tremblait dans mes bras. Il avait l'air si fragile, si faible.

-"mets tes mains...sur la barre...Ace...tes deux mains...oi..."

Je contrais d'une seule main la force des courants capricieux et herculéens qui dirigeait l'immense barre à roue du bateau. Je voulais absolument le tenir contre moi. Même au bord de la mort, il s'inquiétait de ce que je faisais alors que je ne ressentais pas le moindre tiraillement d'effort.

-"t'inquiète pas pour moi, pff..."

-"tu es si..._si fort_..."

«_ ahh_ »

Quel baka, sa remarque m'excitait. J'avais toujours rêvé de l'entendre me dire ça...de me dire que j'étais fort et puissant... Même lors de notre première rencontre, je ne désirais que briller à ses yeux en le surpassant. Je brulais à cet instant de me mettre en lui, il était dans mes bras, si près de moi. j'haletais bruyamment et virilement près de son oreille, j'avais tellement de mal à contenir mon envie...mon envie de lui...Il était à moi...rien qu'à moi...Pouvait-il sentir mon membre, dur comme de la pierre se dresser contre ses petites fesses? Bon sang, j'avais tellement envie de l'isoler dans ma chambre!

-"bien sur que je suis fort! utilise donc tes pouvoirs pour guérir!"

-"si je guéris...il faudra me re-casser les os...pour les remettre en place"; me rétorqua t-il en saccade.

Je sentais bien qu'il était épuisé, à la limite de l'évanouissement. Mon corps frissonna lorsque je sentis sa tête s'appuyer contre la mienne.

-"Ace je suis...terriblement désolé...tout est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas ordonné à kyle de prendre cette direction...si je t'avais laissé partir...nous...nous ne..."

Je l'entendis fondre en larme et mon coeur se déchira étrangement en deux. Je voulu le regarder à travers le brouillard qui nous enveloppait mais il levait la tête vers le ciel brumeux, la posant contre mon épaule. Je regrettais tellement de m'être montrer méchant envers lui au déjeuner que je m'en mordais les lèvres. Il s'excusait alors que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, comment aurait-il pu connaître la dangerosité des courants de cette zone?

-"tais toi et dis-moi plutôt quelles sont les directions à prendre! Et t'as pas intérêt à prendre la grosse tête l'emplumé!"

-"vire à bâbord..."

J'exécutais son ordre avec la fierté de lui exposer un peu plus ma force. Nous nous éloignons d'une mer agitée mais pas de l'épaisse brume grise qui nous avalait. Marco m'ordonna d'autre directions que je fis prendre au bateau. Après avoir crié à l'équipage derrière moi que notre capitaine considérait que nous étions hors de danger, je délaissai la barre et agrippai solidement l'emplumé cette fois-ci dans mes deux bras. J'avais vraiment cru le perdre...le perdre à tout jamais...

-"Ace..."

-"hum?" émis-je en faignant de ne pas l'entendre pour rapprocher mon visage du sien.

-"emmène moi à l'infirmerie."

J'aurais tellement désiré l'emporter avec moi plutôt que chez les infirmières. Dans notre lieu intime, je l'aurais prit comme jamais tandis qu'il aurait pousser ses cris les plus profonds. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas, il était en si mauvais état... Je me contraint à me plier à son ordre et me diriger dans l'obscurité éclairé par la lueur d'une de mes mains enflammée.

Arrivé à l'intérieur du bâtiment Est, mes frères se précipitèrent sur nous à la vue de Marco, inanimé dans mes bras. Ils hurlèrent dans mes oreilles pour exprimer leurs horripilations et nous accompagnèrent à l'infirmerie. Là bas, des femmes en talons aiguilles me volèrent mon capitaine et nous claquèrent la porte au nez.

Je savais que je le regretterais et qu'elles n'hésiteraient pas à me le prendre. Mais je savais aussi que dès qu'il irait mieux, il me reviendrait, à moi et moi seul. On se retrouverait seulement tous les deux sans personnes pour nous déranger. Je réfléchissais déjà aux différentes solutions qui s'offraient à moi pour l'isoler des autres et le garder le plus longtemps auprès de moi, sans éveiller de soupçons.

...

Le temps fut long sans lui et je déambulais dans les couloirs Mobydick de jours en jours, ne sachant quoi faire. Je ne pouvais même pas le voir, les infirmières refusaient les visites pendant sa convalescence. Tous les soirs j'allais dans sa chambre, pour combler mon manque. Je m'enroulais dans ses draps, sentais son odeur avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Son absence me faisait souffrir et mon comportement vis à vis de son lit se transformait en une routine inquiétante.

_C'est alors que ce fameux soir arriva, le soir où j'eut pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps._

C'était la dernière soirée où Marco dormirait à l'infirmerie, surement remplit d'infirmières qui devaient le materner. J'avais décidé de me reprendre en main et de passer la dernière nuit dans mes appartements. J'avais entreprit d'arranger un peu le désordre qui y régnait. Je ne voulais pas que l'emplumé découvre ce bordel monstre s'il décidait de passer me voir.

Je rangeais comme je pouvais, en entassant mes affaires par-ci par là jusqu'à ce que j'eut attrapé l'un de mes pantalons que je n'avais pas lavé depuis belle lurette. C'est là qu'un beau stylo-plume en or s'échappa de l'une des poches et tomba à terre. « Quoi? » m'étais-je écrié. Et je me rappelais le soir où j'avais vandaliser son corps et ses affaires.

Ce stylo je le lui avait volé par méchanceté mais je n'avais pas prit que ça...je lui avait aussi subtilisé un carnet. Je fouillais dans la poche de mon pantalon avec précipitation et confirmais qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le petit livret était enrobé d'un beau cuir rouge et était assez épais. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais lorsque je l'ouvrit et lu les inscriptions de la première page, j'eut comprit...

**_"Journal Intime de Marco"_**

Mon coeur fit un bon dans ma poitrine, je n'arrivais à pas le croire. Pendant tout ce temps j'avais sous mon nez ses pensées les plus secrètes alors qu'il me manquait. Je respirai un grand coup, essayai de ne plus faire attention à mon estomac qui me brulait et commençai à en feuilleter les pages en ne cherchant que mon prénom. Sous l'effet de l'impatience mes mains grelotaient et mes jambes gesticulaient nerveusement.

**_"...il s'appelle Ace et il l'aime l'humour de Curiel. Et bien ça promet. "_**

-n'importe quoi!

_**"...et dire qu'Ace se sentait si seul avant, pauvre petit. Je me rappelle encore de sa réticence lorsqu'il sagissait de nous accorder sa confiance. Quand je pense aux nombres de fois où il a tenté de tuer papa et aux baffes qu'il s'est mangé juste après. (rire)", "...Aujourd'hui, Baka-Ace a mangé toute la nourriture de la réserve alors que nous sommes en pleine mer! Qu'est ce qu'il peut être idiot et vorace..."**_

_pfff_

**_"...et Ace le nouveau qui n'en finit pas de grandir et de faire des bétises !" "...quant à Ace, il a beaucoup de succès auprès des filles mais il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre, c'est tellement drôle."_**

Et bien en attendant, j'avais plus d'admiratrices que lui. je sautais quelques pages, ça m'énervais.

_**"...Je n'arrive pas à croire que cet imbécile d'Ace est parti ce matin trouver Teach ! Pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas écouté lorsque je l'ai supplié de rester? et si il lui arrivait malheur?...que la mer te protège mon petit frère..."**_

Je grinçais des dents, j'avais toujours culpabilisé qu'ils aient du me sauver de MarineFord.

**_"...pourquoi papa refuse que j'aille chercher Ace! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour le convaincre, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre." "...Je ne n'ai pas peur de la nouvelle puissance de ce maudit Teach, mais peur du mal qu'il pourrait faire à Ace"_**

_**"Ils vont l'exécuter demain après midi et jamais je ne l'accepterais ! Nous allons nous battre et je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant à me sacrifier pour lui. Je suis certain qu'il deviendra, tôt ou tard, un grand pirate tout comme l'a été son père. Pas vrai Ace?"**_

_-..._

**_"...Ace est de retour, quel soulagement, il m'a tellement manqué le petiot! Et si nous avions échoué? Je préfère ne pas y penser...""...Demain soir, nous fêtons le sauvetage d'Ace l'intrépide ! C'est qu'il n'a pas froid aux yeux celui là ...ah... qu'est ce qu'on l'aime!"_**

**_"Je suis heureux, aujourd'hui et pour la première fois, Ace m'a appelé "grand frère""; C'est un des plus beau jour de ma vie"._**

...Pourquoi? pourquoi je ne m'attendais pas à ça?

Alors que tu m'as toujours aimé et toujours protégé, je t'ai fait tellement de mal Marco! je fais tellement pitié! Je ne peux même pas me retenir de pleurer! Alors que tu donne ta vie pour me protéger, je t'envoies la mort, Ener, te tuer. Alors qu'avant j'étais seul, abandonné, tu as été le premier à m'avoir prit sous ton aile! Alors que la marine voulait m'hoter la vie sans raison valable, tu t'es battu pour défendre ma médiocre existence. J'ai honte d'avoir songé que tu puisse écrire du mal sur moi...Je me sentais si mal, je ressentais tellement de peine. Assis en tailleur, mes larmes ne cessaient de ruisseler le long de mes joues pour mourir sur mes cuisses. Je me recroquevillais sur moi même comme pour hériger une sorte de cocon protrecteur qui ferait rempart à tout le malheur qui m'aissailait pour me déchirer violemment le coeur. Je me prennais la tête dans les mains, mon mal de coeur avait mué en un puissant et désagréable mal de tête. J'essuyai du revers de mon poignet mon nez qui coulait puis reniflai bruyamment. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il jamais dit tout ça?

Je me mordis le pouce lorsque je me remis à feuilleter le petit livret, ne pouvant attendre de découvrir la suite de ses pensées. Brusquement, quelque chose me troubla. A une certaine page, son écriture au début élégante était devenu plus petite et hésitante. J'étais certain qu'il racontait la fois où il m'avait touché de force...mais c'était étrange car la date ne correspondait pas.

**_"...j'ai si honte de ce soir là" "je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie" " Après les festivités, Shanks était sur le pont arrière avec papa..."_**

-Shanks était avec papa après la fête?

**"...après son départ, Shanks voulait absolument que j'intègre son équipage et j'ai bien évidement refusé comme je l'ai fait pour ses autres demandes. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait totalement perdu la raison et ... pourquoi m'a t-il fait ça? pourquoi a t-il abusé de moi ? "**

(?)

_**"Il a commencé à me lécher puis à me caresser. J'étais prit totalement au dépourvu et son attitude était si irrationelle!"**_

-QUOI? (°o°)

je m'arretai de lire tout à coup. Avais-je bien lu? non sérieusement?

_**"...c'était si humiliant, si décadent! Le plus horrible, c'est que je ne n'arrive pas à oublier ni à ne pas en pleurer..."**_

Ce n'était pas possible, non, il y avait une erreur. Ces choses là étaient impensables et puis ce n'était pas de Shanks dont il était question! Je refusais de le croire! Je redirigeai mes yeux là où j'avais commencé à lire pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas bien comprit.

**_"Shanks s'est approché de moi et m'a plaqué contre le mur. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je n'arrivais même pas à utiliser mes pouvoirs. Il m'intimidait et me rendait impuissant; surtout lorsqu'il a commencé à me toucher plus intimement..."_**

"Immobilisé contre le mur? "plus bouger?" "toucher plus intimement?" ... HEIN? Mais... Et Marco est un homme et puis jamais Shanks ne ferait une chose pareille! je le connais!

_**"je ne peux même pas en parler. Tous les autres adorent Shanks, surtout Ace-kun...ça lui ferait tellement de mal si il l'apprenait"**_

J'avais plaqué la paume de ma main sur mes lèvres. J'étais profondément choqué et je n'arrivais plus à réflechir.

_**"...c'est un homme et je n'ai même pas pu lui résister. J'ai été bien trop sensible à son parfum, aux frottements de ses mains sur ma peaux, à ses susurrements aguicheur dans le creux de mon oreille. Je pensais qu'il allait s'en arrêté là mais je me trompais, ses intentions allaient beaucoup plus loin. Il souhaitait me faire...l'amour..."**_

C'est impossible, non, Shanks n'était pas un pervers comme lui! C'était IMPOSSIBLE! NON! Marco avait imaginé ça de toute pièce...ou bien...

_**"...lorsqu'il a baissé mon pantalon j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me"prendre"; j'en ai des frissons.**_

-l'enfoiré!

**"_Il savait, je ne sais comment, que cela faisait un long moment que je n'avais pas eut de relations avec une infirmière. Alors il s'appropriait mon cou en l'embrassant doucement et me provoquait ouvertement en m'appelant "Maru""_**

-Maru?...

_**"et cela marchait..."**_

Je bouillonnais de colère et de frustration. De colère car Shanks l'avait trahit et profité de lui! qu'il l'avait abusé de Marco alors qu'il était à moi; frustré par la sensation d'être en retard par rapport aux événements; de ne pouvoir intervenir et faire justice moi même. Et de quel droit avait t-il osé l'appeler "maru"! En un instant mon admiration envers Shanks s'était transformé en dégout. Sérieusement...c'était une plaisanterie hein?

Mon coeur se mit à battre, je venais d'apercevoir à la ligne en dessous mon prénom qui accrocha mon regard comme le pouvoir de deux aimant.

_**"...Je suis ignoble, à cause de Shanks, je me suis mit à fantasmer sur les fesses d'Ace..."**_

-"enh le pervers! je l'savais!

**"Cette après midi, L'jeunot n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de laver son pantalon dans le bidet des toilettes et lorsque je l'ai vu en boxer, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'imaginer entrain d'examiner d'un peu plus près son joli postérieur qui me parait si ferme et si doux...**

-"t'aimerais hein! ah ah!"

_**"Je me dégoute. Père aurait honte de moi. Mais etait-ce de ma faute si Shanks m'avait laissé d'aussi profondes séquelles?**_

Après tout ce temps que j'avais passé en pensant que Marco ne s'était intéressé à moi juste par dépravation; j'avais un pincement au coeur. Il allait mal et avait cherché du réconfort...voilà la raison. Je m'en arrachai les cheveux.

_**"je n'arrive plus à dormir, je ne pense plus qu'à Shanks..." "... ah oui et Ace aussi" "Lorsqu'il est sorti à demi nu et les cheveux à l'air libre, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir de désespoir. Il était si désirable, qu'est ce que je le voulais alors que je ne peux pas le toucher; d'ailleurs, jamais ne pourrais..."**_

J'aurais tellement voulu te défendre, être là pour te protéger!

_**"j'ai violé Ace! oh mon dieu!"**_

_(Boom boom)_

**_"...Ace...pardon...pardon ! je voudrais mourir, crois moi ! J'en pleurs." "Il me manque tellement, je veux revenir en arrière et tout réparer, tout arranger. Je ne peux plus me regarder en face, je ne perçois plus que la fadeur du gout de la vie. C'est si injuste de ne pas me laisser une deuxieme chance, une unique et dernière chance de me faire pardonner. Je ne dors plus, je ne ferme pas l'oeil de la nuit. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais encore plus ignoble que Shanks! Il avait su s'arrêter contrairement à moi. Je n'ai fait que me comporter en animal! Aucun homme n'aurait fait ça à un être proche, surtout à son petit frère. Je ne mérite pas de vivre." "Ace me manque, mais je ressens une si grande peur de le revoir, je crains son jugement..." "Ace n'est plus là, j'éprouve un profond vide comme si on m'avait amputer le coeur""...j'ai une fois de plus pas eut le courage de tout avouer à papa. Je suis allé lui parlé et suis resté tétanisé. Je suis certain qu'il se doute de quelque chose, que j'ai fait quelque chose d'impardonnable""Ace me manque, je l'aime..." "je crois que je veux mourir." "je veux mourir"._**

C'était la fin et je pleurais.

* * *

**21/ Caprice**

POV MARCO

Je me réveillai quand la clarté du jour qui tombait par la fenêtre atteignit mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux mais ne bougeais pas. Apres l'obscurité de la tempête, la lumière pâle qui emplissait la chambre me donnait l'impression de me retrouver sous l'eau, au calme. Je me sentais curieusement vide, comme lorsqu'on rentre en convalescence à la suite d'une très longue maladie. Je n'avais plus sommeil, mais je ne ressentais nulle envie de me lever pour affronter cette journée. Celle où je devrais quitter l'infirmerie, la dernière qui me protègerais du regard probablement accusateur des autres et d'Ace à la suite de mon erreur. J'avais la sensation d'être enfermé dans une bulle protectrice et de pouvoir faire perdurer ce moment de paix à condition de rester parfaitement immobile. J'étais couché sur le flanc, j'avais glissé mes deux bras guéris sous l'oreiller plat et fermai les yeux.

-Marco?

-hum?

J'ouvris un oeil, tourna la tête et vis Joëlle qui s'approchait de mon lit, un bloc note à la main. Depuis dix ans, elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi chaleureuse et m'arborait toujours le même regard pétillant.

-Shanks sera là demain, nous venons de recevoir l'un de ses messagers, il s'appelle Rockstar.

Je me relevai en sursaut, la pièce se mit alors à tourner brutalement autour de moi.

SHANKS! Oh non, quel malheur! Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie, indisponible à toutes visites! J'avais peur si peur de le revoir, surtout que j'étais le capitaine et que je n'avais aucune chance de l'éviter. Et si il...

-tu es tout pâle d'un seul coup, tu es sur que ça va?

-...

Shanks, ce prénom était synonyme de malheur et de frustration. J'allais devoir me lever et attendre le lendemain en sachant que j'aurais à l'affronter.

Lorsque que je fut debout sur mes deux jambes, je regardai Joëlle et vit avec surprise qu'elle inspectait timidement la zone de mon bas ventre, la bouche entre ouverte; prise sur le fait, elle s'en mordit les lèvres. Puis, tout à coup, elle se précipita sur moi, me déposa un rapide baiser sur la bouche et s'éloigna de moi en détournant la tête, embarrassée.

Je ne comprenais décidément plus rien, je n'étais pourtant pas un canon de beauté, loin de là alors pourquoi Ace, Shanks et Joelle me désiraient tout trois? Je sentais encore la légère pression de ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes.

-j'ai...mis tes habits ici. Je me suis permise de les chercher dans tes placards, j'espère que cela ne te gène pas?

Elle me parlait lentement comme-ci elle avait soigneusement choisit chacun de ses mots.

-c'est parfait.

Sans pudeur, je retirai alors mon haut et mon bas de pyjama blanc faisant mine d'avoir oublié ce qui venait de se passer entre nous. Vêtu d'un simple sous vêtement bleu roi, je voulais surtout lui prouver que je n'avais rien à cacher (comme une érection).

-tiens tes vêt...

Elle s'était approchée de moi pour finalement me les donner en main propre, mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de loucher une fois de plus sur mon entre-jambe.

-ah! merci! (o-_-o), c'est gentil! lui répondis-je, en essayant de capter son regard de mon boxer.

-capitaine...

-oi...appelle moi Marco, "capitaine" fait trop solennelle...

Elle se mit à rougir une nouvelle fois et j'eut l'impression d'être un vrai Don Juan.

-je voudrais te parler de la dernière fois...lorsque je t'avais découvert brulant dans ta chambre..., me fit-elle en croisant nerveusement ses jambes.

Je savais où elle voulait en venir, de notre court ébats de la dernière fois. Je me rappelais très bien comment je nous avait interrompu brutalement. Il fallait être stupide pour ne pas supposer que cela la pouvait troubler une femme.

-ce n'était pas de ta faute si je...si nous n'avons pas...conclu, la rassurai-je.

Je décidais de jouer carte sur table.

-je ne me sentais pas dans mon assiette ce matin là et j'étais en manque de réconfort. Je n'avais pas réussi me contrôler alors je me suis jeté comme un malpropre sur toi.

-pourquoi t'es tu arrêté?

-car je ne veux pas être de ces hommes qui tourmentent les femmes uniquement pour le plaisir. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, Jo', tu es quelqu'un de bien.

J'omettais d'ajouter que je ne voulais pas la prendre juste par ce que Shanks m'avait profondément secoué.

-et si je m'en fichais, et si j'avais voulu que tu continues quand même?

Hein? qu'avait-elle dit?

-pardon?

-je te trouve injuste et égoïste! tu n'à même pas pensé ce que moi je pouvais ressentir!

"Injuste" et "égoïste"? Je venais juste de lui avouer que je m'étais arrêté par respect pour elle!

-tu crois que les femmes ne cherchent pas uniquement du plaisir? tu crois que je te voulais uniquement par ce que je t'aime! Que j'étais une petite sotte, pure et innocente? J'aurais préféré que tu continues et que jamais tu ne me délaisse aussi brusquement comme-ci je te dégoutais!

j'étais en état de choc, jamais je n'avais pensé à ça...

-mai..mais...tu ne me dégoute pas!

-montre le moi alors!; me lança t-elle en restant immobile tout en me suppliant du regard que je la prenne dans mes bras.

Niveau envie, j'étais tout à fait rassasié. Ace s'était "bien trop occupé" de moi une semaine durant et j'avais encore très très mal. Et puis, je n'avais aucunement envie d'elle. Apprendre que Shanks venait demain me mettait une affreuse boule au ventre et j'étais plus stressé qu'autre chose. Je ne savais plus quoi dire et un silence glaciale s'instaura entre nous. Elle décida enfin de briser la glace.

-je te dégoute...je le savais..., pleurnicha-elle en portant ses longs doigts fins à ses lèvres sucrées qui tremblaient.

-c'est faux.

J'approchai d'elle pour lui taper amicalement l'épaule puis à la fois pour lui prendre mes affaires mais elle resserra mes vêtements contre sa poitrine, m'obligeant à regarder ses formes une fraction de seconde en crispant la mâchoire.

-Jo', tu veux bien me passer mes habits?, que je sois au moins présentable...

Elle fit la moue et se résigna à me les tendre du bout des mains dans un petit air de déception.

-merci, lui répondis-je.

Mais à peine avais-je remonté ma braguette qu'elle n'avait pu résister à l'envie de m'enlacer.

-tu ne veux vraiment pas de moi?

Elle me caressa la joue et je tressaillis lorsqu'elle faufila une de ses mains à l'intérieur de mon sous vêtement où ses doigts féminins caressèrent mon sexe. J'en émit un furieux grognement désapprobateur et paniquée, elle fit un bon à plusieurs mètres de moi. Soudain, j'écarquillai les yeux, elle ne me regardait pas moi mais quelqu'un d'autre. Je me retournai et découvrit avec effrois, Ace qui me dévisageait. Il s'apprétait à parler.

-et bien, je ne connaissais pas ton coté putain ma chère Joëlle.

Ne me quittant pas des yeux, sa phrase retentissait comme un claquement de fouet. Mes mains tremblaient et je les plaquais non discrètement devant mes parties génitales. Je grinçais des dents. Etait-ce normal de montrer de la pudeur non pas devant une femme mais devant un homme? J'étais si choqué par sa soudaine présence et de son insolence que j'avais du mal à respirer. Quant à Joëlle, son expression se changea en celle d'une chatte en fureur. Elle se jeta devant lui et le gifla.

La situation dérapait, je me sentais prit au dépourvu. Le regard accusateur d'Ace me laissais entre apercevoir sa colère et Joëlle l'avait frappé. Il le méritait mais j'avais peur de comment il allait réagir, qu'il se montre avec elle aussi violent qu'il était avec moi. Une chose était sûr, Joëlle avait du courage!

-tu devrais avoir honte! sale gamin mal élevé!

Ses parents étaient morts à sa naissance et dès son plus jeune âge, il avait été livré à lui même. J'imaginais la tristesse et la haine qu'Ace pouvait ressentir en cet instant. Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'éloigne de lui.

-vas t'en Jo', s'il te plais.

Elle me regarda ahurie que je ne prenne pas sa défense puis alla claquer furibond la porte derrière elle, me laissant seul avec lui... avec Ace...je le regardais, il me fixait. J'en tremblais de la tête au pied.

-tu m'as trompé salop!

-comment ça? A..A..Ace?

**-TU M'AS TRAHIT!**

J'étais terrifié.

-mais je n'ai rien fait!

**-MENTEUR! SALOP!**

Il avait fracassé à coté de lui l'étagère en métal qui servait à poser les ustensiles et j'en avais sursauté. J'étais mortifié, je ne l'avais jamais vu entrer dans une colère aussi noire. Il pleurait de rage et serrait ses deux poings devant lui. Qu'allait-il me faire?

*Gloup* Je venais de me rappeler comment je l'avais rembarré devant les autres la dernière fois.

-elle...elle est venu m'app...apporter mes habits! elle voulait qu'on aille plus loin mais...

**-AAAAH !**

-mais j'ai refusé!

**-MENTEUR!**

-et quand je m'habillais, elle m'a juste tou..touché pour voir si je changerais d'avis!

-"juste touché", bah tiens...**TU TE FOUS DE MOI!**

Paniqué lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu plus près de moi, je me jetai à genoux et le suppliai du regard de me croire sur paroles.

-je te le jure...ô...Ace, crois moi, je t'en conjure, ce n'est que la stricte vérité!

Il se mit à rire nerveusement.

-comment as tu pu..(snif)...me faire ça alors que ..ALORS QUE JE...QUE J'T'AIME COMME UN FOUS ESPECE DE SALOP!

(?)

Mon coeur rugissait comme des battements de tambours. Je n'arrivais pas le croire, c'était impossible. Depuis son retour, il m'avait toujours haït et martyrisé. Je ne comprenais plus rien, je n'en pouvais plus.

-et même si toi tu me déteste après tout ce que je t'ai fait; continua t-il toujours furieux; tu n'avais pas le droit de me trahir! tu m'appartiens l'as tu déjà oublié? faut t-il que je te fasse de plus douloureuses piqures de rappel?

-ooh noon Ace! Ce n'est qu'un malentendu!, il ne s'est rien passé! Et je sais qu'à part toi, personne d'autre n'a le droit de me toucher!

C'était impossible qu'il puisse m'aimer...

-viens là que j'te montre à qui tu appartiens! m'ordonna t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, les jambes écartées.

Il déboutait avec hâte les boutons de son pantalon et je devinais d'ores et déjà ses intentions. Il fallait absolument que je le rassure, que jamais je n'avais eut l'intention de le trahir.

-je n'appartiens qu'à toi Ace! ne me fais pas ça!

-pour toujours! dis le!

Il ouvrait la bouche comme s'il mangeait chacun de mes mots.

-pour...toujours...

Ca y est, ce que j'avais toujours redouté était dit au grand jour; sa fureur sexuelle ne s'arrêterait jamais..jamais...

-viens là me sucer! tu pourras me convaincre de ton innocence qu'avec la dextérité avec laquelle tu y mettras! dépêche toi!

Avant la tempête je n'aurais fait ça que par contrainte mais à cet instant je lui devais la vie. Lors de mon repos, j'avais réalisé qu'il avait raison, lui seul avait réussi à nous sauver, de nous deux, c'était lui le véritable capitaine.

Déjà à genoux, je me mit à ramper à quatre patte au sol vers lui; j'enfoui son membre dans ma bouche et m'en occupa de ma langue le mieux possible. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre? je fermai les yeux.

Jamais il ne m'avait prit avec autant ce fougue ce matin là. La douleur que je ressentis était atroce, cent fois plus forte que d'habitude. L'absence de ses pénétrations ses derniers jours m'avait de nouveaux sensibilisé à ses enfoncements alors qu'il essayait d'aller en moi le plus profondément possible. Il m'enlaçait, entremêlait nos corps avec gourmandise et me serrait excessivement dans ses bras musclés jusqu'à m'en étouffer. Assis sur lui, il maintenait fermement mes poignets en arrière et s'enfonçait brusquement en moi tout en me faisant rebondir.

Il m'attrapait les cheveux pour tirer ma tête en arrière en guise de soumission et regardait avec appétit ma bouche ouverte. Retenant mes cris pour ne pas que l'on nous entende, quelque uns s'en échappèrent lorsqu'il les cherchait au bord de mes lèvres en grognant.

Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi déchainé, autant prit de passion pour moi, un homme, j'en étais si gêné. Tout en expirant de désir, il me léchait successivement les joues, le cou, le torse, et le nombril. Je n'avais aucune minutes de répit, et il n'y avait pas une seule partie de mon corps qu'il ne s'étais pas approprié. Assis sur le lit, adossé au mur, il n'avais pas hésité à attrapé avec précipitation mon sexe pour le caresser avec envie et admiration. Je pensais ne pas pouvoir être excité de nouveaux et je me trompais.

Je me sentais lié à lui et redevable; comme si je devais me laisser envahir par ses assauts pour avoir le droit d'exister et de l'aimer. Autour de lui, un halo de lumière se dessinait par la luminosité qui transperçait la vitre du hublot. Ses muscles, démesurés et vigoureux s'activaient au-dessus de moi, quant à ses longues jambes nues, viriles et puissantes, elles emprisonnaient les miennes en s'en enroulant tout autour. Je n'en pouvais plus, mes cris montait dans les aiguës, comme la monté cuisante de désir qui ne me délaissait plus.

Ce matin là, je n'eut comprit ce qui c'était passé; pourquoi il avait changé et comment il m'avait possédé avec autant d'appétit mais une chose était sûr, j'étais à lui, il en était ainsi.

* * *

DeDicouce à Mishka!

* * *

**22/ Shanks le manitou**

_"On ne sait pas beaucoup de choses à propos du Haki des rois ou même du D à proprement parlé. Mais il est écrit dans d'anciens manuscrits que ceux qui en sont dotés ont en eux la présence d'une volonté si puissante qu'elle en défie même l'équilibre inviolable de la vie et de la mort. Il est aussi proscrit qu'un non D devienne un ennemi ou se fasse désiré incongrument par ces élus car à la longue, ceux-ci finissent toujours par être victorieux."_

**POV ACE**

La chaleur de mon désir ardent brulait douloureusement son corps. Je le faisais à nouveau mien tandis que la conquête de ses sens m'absorbaient. Ses glapissement me rendaient fou et m'assoiffaient de son essence. Sa gène que les rougeurs de ses joues exprimaient m'ordonnait l'envahissement incessant de son être. Je grognais comme un animal en déversant mon flux d'excitation, je m'épanchais en lui encore, encore et encore et encore, encore, toujours et...encore...

-Marco!

Mon corps brulant fit un bon dans le lit alors que je m'expulsais en sueur de mon rêve. Ce n'est qu'une fois après avoir regardé tout autour de moi que je me rappelai pourquoi je me réveillais à l'infirmerie. Après l'avoir surprit avec cette catin d'infirmière, Marco et moi avions passé des heures entières à faire fougueusement l'amour jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. J'étais épuisé et aah c'que j'avais mal à la bite...

Je regardai ma montre, elle marquait quinze heure de l'après midi. Pourquoi le temps était passé si vite. Cela avait été si magique, si sensationnel, si enivrant, si magnifique si...ah...Mais? Il n'est plus là!

Je m'étais jeté du lit et avait fouillé partout, dans les moindre recoins de la pièce jusque sous le lit. J'étais paniqué et frustré. Il était partit sans me prévenir, comme un voleur, alors que nous avions été si intime! alors que nous n'avions fait plus qu'un! Qu'est ce que je voulais lui refaire l'amour! J'en étais euphorique. Je m'habillai en quatrième vitesse et me précipitai vers l'extérieur en quête de mon doux emplumé.

Lorsque je franchis la porte, la lumière extérieure me réchauffa le visage et je revus ses cheveux soleil danser et caresser mes taches de rousseur. Je me rappelai le souffle de ses cris androgyne à mon oreille tandis que je le pénétrais en profondeur, que j'accélérais la cadence en le maintenant fermement par les épaules ou par la taille. Alors que je restais impassible tandis qu'il baissait les yeux timidement lorsqu'il hésitait à me caresser les joues.

POVN

Lorsqu'Ace fut en dehors du bâtiment en bois, on pouvait voir un large sourire et un regard rêveur composer son visage. Il avait enfin trouvé un sens à sa vie, à sa douloureuse existence. Il savait enfin ce qu'il aimait, être fou d'amour pour Marco.

-Ace-kun ! Il y a une surprise pour toi! lança soudainement Joz au grand brun torse nu qui en sortit de sa torpeur.

-qu'est ce qu'il y a Joz héhé?

Le jeune commandant lui avait répondu avec gaieté et joie de vivre. Il voyait déjà sa journée se terminer avec effervescence dans les bras de son capitaine.

-regarde là bas! lui indiqua l'homme de diamant en lui montrant au loin un attroupement de matelots qui s'était rassemblé autour de deux hommes.

Ces deux pirates étaient assis familièrement l'un à coté de l'autre. L'un était son bien aimé, Marco et l'autre était légèrement plus grand que lui et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il avait de grandes et interminables jambes filiformes et musclées, duvetées de poils. Une élégante et large chemise blanche en coton qui plongeait sensuellement en-dessous de ses abdominos parfaitement taillés. Il portait une grande cape noire de jais à col faisait ressortir ses cheveux d'un rouge renard. Son visage symétrique et sa bouche masculine se mariaient parfaitement bien avec ses yeux chaleureux empreints d'un soupçon de malice. Toutes les oreilles lui était attentives et tous les regards s'émerveillaient devant son assurance et son charisme que la cicatrice de son oeil gauche ravivait. Cet homme n'était d'autre que Shanks le roux bien évidemment. Ace en perdit instantanément le sourire.

-AAAAccceeee te voilà ! OH! C'est que t'as grandit! tu ressemble de plus en plus à ton père éhé!

Tout en serrant le point, Ace s'approcha d'eux lentement, comme une panthère rodant silencieusement vers sa proie. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, la situation lui paraissait irréelle.

Ace avait lu et relu, mainte et mainte fois le journal intime de Marco, ne laissant aucun mot au hasard et, il savait ô combien son capitaine craignait l'empereur; alors pourquoi Shanks l'enlaçait-il? En jetant discrètement un regard à son capitaine, Ace eut la confirmation de ses craintes. Les mains du blond tremblaient entre ses cuisses alors que le roux le serrait contre lui d'un bras qui entourait fermement ses épaules.

-Shanks...tssss ;siffla d'antipathie le grand brun.

Ace n'avait qu'une envie, bondir et l'étrangler de toutes ses forces. Il trouvait si insupportable qu'il avait abusé de son capitaine et revenait comme ci de rien n'était. Il en avait des envies de meurtres.

-Ace ? T'es pas content de me revoir petite canaille? (^o^)

Soudain Marco leva les yeux vers Ace et celui-ci cru mourir de chagrin.

Le blond avait le teint livide et respirait par la bouche comme s'il agonisait. La couleur de ses yeux n'était plus d'un bleu azur et profond, mais qu'un voile bleuté trop clair et délavé. Un halo grisâtre les ceinturait et le marquage de sourcils froncés était resté imprimé à la base de son front. Ses cheveux étaient ternes et retombaient mollement sur ses yeux. Il paraissait fragile, comme d'un précieux verre de cristal pouvant se briser à tout instant.

-Beh! Il y a qu'moi qui trouve que tu ressemble à ton papounet? Marco qu'est s'ten pense hein?

Shanks le secoua doucement de son bras et le blond se mit à sourire, choquant Ace qui aurait juré que se fut impossible.

-c'est bien vrai !

Ace se reteint de se précipiter sur Marco en pleurant pour l'éloigner le plus possible du grand roux quand soudain, une question lui traversa l'esprit. Comment Marco pouvait savoir qu'il ressemblait à son père? Avait-il déjà vu l'ancien capitaine de Shanks?

-t'as connu mon père Marco?

-l'phénix est venu nous rendre visite quand lui et moi n'étions même pas de jeunes rouquis!, s'enquit de répondre Shanks avec félicité; et ton père l'adorait, il le prenait sur ses genoux et s'amusait avec son palmier jaune en lui chantant « veux tu monter sur mon bateau? »

-AH mais je la connaissais cette chanson! C'est comment déjà...ah oui...fit Curiel en s'éclaircissant la voix prêt à chanter

Kyle et deux pirates se précipitèrent sur lui pour lui maintenir la bouche fermée.

-MÊME PAS EN RÊVE! pestèrent en coeur Kyle et Izou.

Les autres se mirent à pouffer de rire tandis qu'Ace grinçait des dents que le roux avait eut l'audace de répondre à la place de son amant. Pour qui se prenait-il? Sa fureur en vers l'empereur ne cessait de croître.

En tout cas, Ace était choqué non pas de savoir que son père avait connu Marco, mais qu'il l'avait autant apprécié.

Marco, lui serrait les dents, il luttait contre la fatigue et la douleur de passion amoureuse que lui avait infligé Ace. Le brun venait de se réveiller après s'être endormi à l'intérieur de lui. Le blond le savait par la vue de ses cheveux ébouriffés et par la marque de l'oreiller qui se dessinait sur l'une de ses joues. Marco ferma les yeux, des flashbacks de son ébat violent et charnel tempêtaient aux portes de son esprit.

**POVMARCO**

J'allais m'évanouir, Ace m'avait vampirisé en une journée les seules forces que j'avais récupéré lors de mon repos. Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux alentours et peu de temps après, j'aperçu au loin un coin isolé où je pourrai reprendre mon souffle à l'abris des regards. C'était une petite impasse sombre et discrète entre deux bâtiments rectangulaires. Pénétrant au fond de l'endroit frais, je m'éloignai loin de toute cette agitation qui avait commencé bien trop tôt ce matin.

-eh cap'taine ! Attends moi! Tu fais quoi ? Hein Marrrccooo (^o^)

*?*

Cette voix virile des pays du nord, celle de Shanks... J'essayais de courir mais mes jambes étaient comme déconnectées de mon cerveau.

-oh Shanks! lui répondis-je en un rire nerveux; je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai...oublié de... faire quelque chose! Quel idiot je suis! On se verra tout à l'heure, ok?

Je m'apprêtais à faire demi tour mais je m'immobilisa lorsque je le vis sourire aux murs autours de lui. Il avait un comportement anormal, imprévisible et c'est ce qui me faisait le plus peur chez lui.

-tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire?

-j-je ne vois pas de quoi t-tu parle

-t'es mignon quand tu bégaye !

-je peux savoir ce que tu compte faire?

La voix d'Ace qui venait de surgir de la pénombre en un éclair m'ébranla. Il m'avait suivit lui aussi et avait posé une main hostile sur l'épaule de Shanks.

-je dois parler avec ton capitaine.

-et bien vas y que je t'écoute moi aussi, lui rétorqua haineusement Ace.

-mais eeeennn privé mon ptit aceunounet!

-"je ne répèterais rien", lui jura Ace qui plaqua l'une de ses puissantes mains contre le mur pour barrer le chemin de sortie; "alors je t'en pris, dis ce que t'as a dire mais fait vite!"

Je restais pétrifiés de voir à quel point Ace réagissait mal. Etait-il jaloux?

ces deux colosses comportements fougueux et illogiques.

-parler entre capitaines si tu vois ce que je veux dire; lui répondit Shanks avec insistance.

Le roux tapa amicalement mon torse et j'en émit un petit et faible cri. Tandis que je virais au rouge coquelicot, Ace fusillait du regard le roux qui lui souriait tout content. Sa lèvre supérieur se retroussa et je jurai de le voir grogner discrètement.

-si tu as besoin de moi, je ne serais pas loin.

Ace se raidissait et me lançait un regard inquiet et protecteur à la fois. Je paraissais si faible?

Lorsque celui-ci lui émit le signe de s'en aller en remuant les sourcils mon coeur bondit de ma poitrine. J'avais la certitude que l'empereur n'avait pas que l'unique l'intention de me parler.

Finalement, Ace me jeta un dernier regard remplit de tendresse et s'en alla à contre coeur, les épaules bien droites.

-alors?

-a..alors?

-le p'tit t'aime beaucoup.

Il n'était pas dupe, il devait surement sentir le torrent de passion et de désir qui déferlait en Ace à mon égard.

-je sais, depuis que père est mort il se sent seul et..

-un peu trop...

Pris de panique, je regardai le sol, et fermais les yeux. Tant pis si j'étais pathétique mais Ace m'avait fait si mal, il me tuait sans le vouloir à petit feu...

D'un coup, Shanks attrapa mon menton pour le relever, je cru en défaillir.

-je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour toi Maruko.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, de me m'envoler loin d'ici.

-comment ça?

-Ace va beaucoup trop loin.

*?*

-Trop loin?

-oui, il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il ne peut pas avoir son capitaine pour lui tout seul. Que tu as beaucoup de choses à faire et que tu ne peux pas lui accorder tout ton temps.

J'étais soulagé, à un moment j'avais réellement cru qu'il savait pour Portgas et moi. Shanks se redressa et s'assit sur le tonneau d'en face. Je fus rassuré lorsqu'il cessa de me fixer. Son odeur envoutante disparue, permettant ainsi aux battements de mon coeur de ralentir.

-c'est qu'il est encore très jeune, il a besoin de se sentir aimé, ajoutai-je pour masquer le vrai fond de la vérité.

-tout le monde à besoin de se sentir aimé, Maru...

« Maru » boom boom

-heu...qu...qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire d'important alors?

J'allais enfin remettre la conversation dans le droit chemin.

-tu ne veux toujours pas rejoindre mon équipage?

QUOI?

C'était donc ça qu'il avait de si important à me dire? Quel culot!

-DEGAGE!

-allez, j'ai amené plein de saké, mon équipage t'adore et je m'occuperai bien de toi. On pourra prendre des douches et dormir ensemble, formidable non?

-TA GEULE!

-et quand tu te transformeras en phénix, je t'offrirai plein de graines et un joli coussin pour t'y blottir...à moins que tu préfère mes bras?

-je ne changerai jamais d'avis, oi! Non c'est NON!

-tu es cruel avec moi Marco..(snif) ah au fait..quel couleur tu l'veux ton coussin?

Mais il se jouait ouvertement de moi !

-je caresserais tes jolies plumes pour qu'elles luisent dans l'obscurité. Je te ferais des guiliguilis pour te faire rire et je te pêcherais plein de petits poissons lorsque tu auras faim. Tu seras immensément bien choyé. Tu feras ta sieste sur mes genoux pendant que je te cajolerais. Je glisserais mes doigts entre tes plumes avec douceur, et t'embrasserais tendrement le cou. On ira en promenade toi et moi, main dans les plumes.

Quel imbécile j'étais! Je rougissais!

-et puis pour le problème de ton tatouage, ce n'est plus très grave, même si cela m'attriste, tu n'auras qu'a fermer ta chemise! oooouuuu bien p'tèt que si je continue à le lécher, il finirait vraiment par s'en aller? Hein ? :D

Mon entre jambe en frétilla.

-NON PAS CA!

-**MARCO!**

C'était le cri d'Ace affolé qui accourait vers nous.

-Est ce que ça va ? Tu m'as appelé? Me demanda t-il complètement paniqué tout en m'examinant de la tête au pied.

-tout vas bien...Ace...

-mais je t'ai entendu hurlé!

-de joie, ajouta Shanks tout sourire et heureux.

-TOI NE M'ADRESSE PAS LA PAROLE ENFOIRE!

-ah?

Ace m'attrapa brutalement par la taille et me hissa douloureusement sur son épaule.

-je ne le laisserai plus seul avec toi! PLUS JAMAIS TU ENTENDS!

Les muscles de mon ventre percutèrent brusquement son épaule saillante. Ace avait tourné le dos au roux et s'éloignait à grandes enjambées. Lorsque je réussi enfin à me redressé malgré les secousses, pour la première fois de mon existence, Shanks me regarda dans le blanc des yeux en m'en transperçant profondément l'âme. J'en restai béat d'étonnement, ce fut la première fois que je vis une aussi intense et douloureuse tristesse dans son regard.

* * *

_fin chapitre 3_


	4. Mythes et métamorphoses

Chapitre 4: MYTHES ET METAMORPHOSES

* * *

**Yaoi +18 ans**

**23/...Plan Phoenix**

* * *

_Une trentaine de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de Shanks le roux (l'équipage de Marco et le sien faisant route ensemble vers l'île Cassiopée)._

POV Marco

-Tu as dépassé les bornes, ç'en est assez!

J'allais ouvrir la porte et entrer dans mes appartements, mais j'avais décidé de m'arrêter brusquement pour le gronder. Comme je le pensais, il me suivait de prêt. Son torse herculéen m'avait heurté lors de mon prompte arrêt et frolaient à présent mon dos d'une intrusive insistance.

-pardonne moi mon cher Marco, mais tu...

Il immobilisa sèchement ma main gauche positionnée autour de la poignet et continua sa réponse, cette fois certain de s'être accaparé toute mon attention.

-...sais bien que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de te voir rougir...

Il me souffla sensuellement dans le cou et un frisson glaciale et pénétrant me dévora. D'un coup, mon énergie se vida, ma tête me lança et j'inspirai fébrilement pour m'oxygéner. Deux secondes après, il retira sa main alors que rougissais et nous pénétrâmes tout deux dans ma chambre.

Cet échange, très court fut-il, m'avait laissé dans tous mes états alors était-ce raisonnable d'être seul avec lui? Seul avec Shanks tous les deux jours?

La chambre était lumineuse, impeccablement rangée et fraîche. Je m'approchai du bureau et tirai la chaise pour m'asseoir face à lui, déjà assis à ses aises sur mon lit.

-Ace est de plus en plus sur les nerfs, tu devrais faire attention; me lança t-il avec bienveillance; je crains qu'il finisse par refuser son rôle de 1er commandant pour épancher toute sa frustration sur toi, Marco...

-si tu continues à le provoquer comme tu l'as fait une fois de plus au déjeuner, ça ne m'étonnerais pas, Shanks!

Prit d'une crise de rire, il s'affala sur le lit et se redressa d'un coup, les cheveux ébouriffés avec de grands yeux pétillants de bonne humeur.

-aaahh...c'que ton bel étalon peut être jaloux... ça m'flatte qu'il m'considère comme son rival numéro 1.

-n'importe quoi...

Le roux me choquait toujours lorsqu'il parlait d'"Ace et moi" si ouvertement, pour ne pas dire sans gène. Et puis j'avais toujours du mal à accepter le fait qu'il avait tout découvert, la passion rageuse d'Ace comme du fait que j'avais abusé de lui.

-crois-tu? tu te rappelle des regards qu'il te lançait au déjeuner? Comment les interprète-tu? me demanda t-il, espiègle.

-il étaient pro..protecteurs...? bagayais-je sans le vouloir.

-comme ceux d'un mâle dominant voulant protéger sa femelle.

-c'est toi la femelle, Shanks-enfoiré!

-tu vois?

-quoi?

-tu m'envois balader alors que tu ne le fais jamais avec lui! femelle soumise!

-LA FERME ROUQUIN!

Peut être qu'il avait raison, je me soumettais peut être trop à Ace. Et puis, il était évident que je devais me reprendre en main. Je devais réapprendre à lui dire non ou au moins ne plus le craindre. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple, il était à la fois fort, agressif et de plus, je l'aimais...même si j'étais un...homme.

-ah.. si seulement c'était à moi que tu pensais en faisant cette tête...

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et se fixèrent sur le parquet. C'était toujours effrayant de voir le charismatique sourire pervers de Shanks, un sourire qui pouvait surgir à tout instant sur ses grandes lèvres généreuses et vous glacer le sang.

-euh...alors dis moi, quel sera le plan pour les deux prochains jours? enchainais-je.

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que le roux avait élaboré en secret le plan "Phoenix", un plan spécialement conçu pour moi. Ils s'assurait d'occuper Ace et de le maintenir à l'écart. Bien que j'en étais peu fière et que cela me faisait de la peine, je ne m'étais jamais autant reposé depuis. Comme à son habitude, Shanks me décrivit tout ce qu'il avait manigancé.

-demain, Ace sera occupé toute la journée par la réparation des micro-fissures des bateaux, une tache dont son fruit du démon ne lui sera d'aucune utilité. Après demain, tu resteras, avec Benn, si tu le veux bien, il voudrait en savoir un peu plus sur la cartographie. Le soir, il te faudra choisir entre deux options, ton lit ou le mien.

-QUOI? NON!

-Il y aura une tempête, donc tu ne pourras malheureusement pas dormir sur le pont. Alors, soit tu dors au chaud et tranquillement dans mon lit ou soit tu attends patiemment l'arrivée d'Ace dans ta chambre. A toi de choisir.

-avec toi.. même pas en rêve! Je trouverais bien une troisième solutions et puis...peut être qu'Ace s'est calmé...?

-veux-tu que je te rappelle l'état dans lequel on te retrouve lorsque tu passe tes nuits avec lui? Pourquoi me refuse-tu? Tu ne veux toujours pas rejoindre mon équipage? Pourtant, tu en fais presque déjà parti.

-NON! ne commence pas!

Le roux avait finit par faire des têtes de merlan frit lorsque la conversation déviait sur mon intégration dans son équipage. Ce qui arrivait systématiquement.

-Marco...quand comprendras-tu qu'Ace ne pourra pas se calmer tant que tu vivras à proximité de lui? Comme tu me l'as dit toi même, Ace ferait un bon capitaine; il sera d'autant plus heureux que maintenant, imprégné d'une soif inétanchable qui le fait souffrir.

-comme si je ne le savais pas! Je ne suis pas un ignorant! Il doit bien y avoir une autre solution! Peut être qu'Ace finirait par acquérir la sagesse de la maturité?

Et si je rejoignais l'équipage du roux, je devrais dire adieu à mes frères. Cela arrangeait bien Shanks alors que c'était lui l'élément déclencheur de tous les problèmes!

-comment feras tu lorsque je ne serais plus là Marco, c'est à dire dans quelques jours.

Un grand vide me traversa, jamais je ne m'étais posé la question. Bien que je n'aurais jamais cru possible cela, je me sentais en sécurité lorsque Shanks demeurait au près de moi. Je savais qu'Ace le craignait et que le seul fait que l'empereur reste en ma compagnie le dissuadait de tenter quoi que ce soit. Alors voir la vérité en face et réaliser honteusement que le roux ne pouvait pas indéfiniment me protéger me terrifiait.

-tu sais bien qu's'il faut que je reste deux ou trois jours de plus, j'accèpterais Marco.

-Shanks, tu en as déjà fait beaucoup trop pour moi...je t'en suis tellement reconnaissant...

-bien sûr, seulement en échange de petites gâteries de ta part, cela va de soit.

**-QUOI! PERVERS DEGAGE!**

-hum..très bien; réagit-il en se levant avec grâce, mais je veux que tu arrête de te faire autant de mal.

J'acquiesçais instinctivement de la tête puis me levai à mon tour avant de l'accompagner vers la sortie. En le précédant, je ne pu m'empêcher de toiser sa démarche droite et aérienne. Puis une question me traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi était-il si proche de moi alors que je ne le connaissais que très peu? et surtout d'où lui était venu ce "désir" en vers moi?

Arrivé à la porte, il s'arrêta et fit brusquement volte face.

-même pas un pt'it bisou?

_*CLAC*_ (porte qui se referme au nez)

* * *

**24/**...**Aceunounet**

POV Ace

Un mois, cela faisait un et long mois que le roux campait sur le bateau; je commençais sérieusement à croire que plus jamais il ne partirait!

_-_allons Aceunounet, ça t'dis pas de casser la croute? t'as pas faim?

-non, répliquai-je à ce sale batard.

Arrête de regarder Marco comme ça devant moi...il est mien...arrête de le regarder sale enfoiré!

Je devais sans arrêt rester sur mes gardes, empêcher, comme à chaque repas, toute ses tentatives de communication avec mon bien aimé!

-t'es sûr qu't'as pas faim le vorace ambulant? insista t-il dans l'unique but de rendre un peu plus ma vie un enfer!

Comme je voyais clair dans son jeu! Il s'arrangeait pour m'occuper et m'épuiser toute la journée en me faisant crouler sous le poids de taches ingrates. Je devais tout faire comme un bleu! Je devais nettoyer, réparer, superviser, aider en cuisine et même former les jeunes recrues!...je devais absolument tout faire!

-Marcooooooo, l'appela mélodieusement le roux assis juste en face de lui (comme par hasard); tu m'passe le sel s'toplaiiiiis ?

-ICI, lui répondis-je en lui tendant la salière que j'avais eut un mal de chien à saisir.

Je n'étais pas en face de Marco et même pas à coté de lui! A chaque fois que j'arrivais, que ce soit en avance ou en retard, j'étais toujours éloigné de Marco alors que c'était les seuls moments où je pouvais le voir, lorsque l'équipage se rassemblait dans la grande salle pour festoyer.

-oh! la grosse banane! elle est à toi Marco? tu m'en donne un bout? osa lui demander Shanks en faisant des allusions bien perverses!

-**TIENS!**

J'avais réussi à attraper férocement le fruit jaune posé devant l'assiette de Marco et l'avait balancé à la figure de mon pire ennemi.

-merci Ace.

Personne ne s'en rendait compte! mais comme à cet instant, seul moi, Marco, Shanks et son gang savions qu'il draguait mon capitaine en faisant des allusions dépravantes! Il en profitait et ça me dégoutait! j'en bouillonnai de rage et en criait vengeance!

-fais attention à ne pas t'étouffer avec, fis-je au roux avec médisance.

-ce ne sera pas nécessaire de s'inquiéter, me répondit placidement Benn, sa cigarette du soir au bec.

Benn Beckam était le bras droit du Roux; je ne le connaissais que très peu mais je pouvais d'hors et déjà affirmer que je le haïssais aussi. C'était un grand homme, mystérieux à la quarantaine d'années passées, avec de long cheveux gris loup noués en queux de cheval à la guerrière et toujours accompagné d'un fusil datant d'une vieille époque. En plus de lui, il y en avait deux autres, Lucky Roux et Yassop. Le premier était un gros plein de soupe, toujours en train de se baffrer de sa cuisse de porc et l'autre était un tireur d'élite affro, une cape bleu rois avec de grosses étoiles dorés comme imprimé sur le dos. Ces guignoles étaient en quelque sorte les gardes du corps du Roux et l'accompagnaient en permanence sur le Moby, (les autres se terrant dans son misérable navire) (tant mieux, je les blère pas non plus).

*?*

J'hallucinais ou il bouffait sa banane en dévisageant mon Marco comme un pervers! j'allais casser la gueule à ce sale PD! j'allais le tuer!

-c'qu'elle est bonne...hum, Marco...

-oi...

-une si bonne chose se doit d'être partagée. Tu en veux Ace? osa me demander ce salop après ce qu'il venait de faire!

-TA GUEULE!

-Ace...calme toi un peu! me blâma Izou injustement.

-tout est de ma faute comme à chaque fois hein! je me casse! Bon appétit et amusez-vous sans moi.

C'était toujours moi le vilain petit canard de l'histoire! Pour mes frères, c'était toujours de ma faute alors que ces imbéciles ne comprenaient rien à rien!

-allons Acenounet, resteeuuh ouhloulooo °c°...

J'avais des envies de meurtres, Shanks avait gagné une fois de plus. Même après sa victoire il se moquait de moi! C'était si injuste, il m'éloignait encore de Marco...j'en souffrais tellement...j'allais en pleurer.

-j'me casse! vous êtes tous du coté du roux! c'est dégueulasse!

-Ace.

*?*

C'était la voix de Marco! Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Nos regards se croisèrent et il m'adressa un regard affectueux et sensible. Ces lèvres généreuses et pulpeuses firent pincer les miennes.

Je souffrais horriblement depuis qu'il s'était mis à me fuir comme la peste. Je mourais d'envie de le serrer dans mes bras, de le kidnapper pour l'embrasser langoureusement. En même temps, je désirais qu'il s'occupe de moi, qu'il me défende contre Shanks et ses nakamas! J'avais si besoin de lui...

-viens t'asseoir à coté de moi.

Je vis la tête de Shanks tiquer de surprise, surement car il ne s'y attendait pas, comme moi d'ailleurs, et une vague de joie et de triomphe m'emporta.

Je pris une chaise d'une tablée voisine et m'installa timidement et malgré le manque de place à ses cotés.

Contre toute attente, le flot de parole reprit son cours et Shanks fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Etriqué, je n'osais pas bouger mais mon esprit et mes sens s'activaient. J'épiais en diagonale, le moindre de ses faits et gestes, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Je sentais à nouveau l'odeur tropical de mon bien aimé, le bruit de sa respiration, de la fourchette glissant sur sa langue et ses dents. Je toisais de près ses grandes mains d'intellectuel, son visage qui avait été si près du mien, la consistance solide de ses muscles et la beauté de ses jambes. J'avais la sensation de retrouver une partie de moi même qui m'avait été retiré de force, il y a longtemps.

-tu ne veux vraiment pas manger? me demanda t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

j'étais si content qu'il me parle! je sautais intérieurement de joie, j'étais si heureux!

-non, ça va allé, je n'ai pas très faim mais merci; lui mentis-je orgueilleusement.

-tu dois être affamé d'avoir aussi bien travaillé, tiens mange ça.

Il prit son assiette et versa délicatement dans la mienne, beaucoup plus de la moitié de la nourriture qu'elle contenait. Juste après, il me servit en saké et demanda à Rakuyou de me donner mes couverts.

-merci...Marco...

-ne me remercies pas, c'est normal.

*?*

Soudain, sa cuisse se colla avec force contre la mienne et je lui en lança un regard stupéfait. Il me répondit en un sourire amical et détourna aussitôt le regard. Mais que cela signifait? Qu'il me soutenais contre Shanks ou bien...

-vous savez que demain c'est la Saint-Valentin? lacha Vista sans transition aucune.

La Saint-Valentin? demain?

-pourquoi, tu as une belle donzelle à séduire le moustachu? Fis Curiel à Vista, en le secouant euphoriquement du coude.

-la fête des amoureux...pouah, quelle horreeuuur..., pesta Rakuyou qui n'avait, en fait, aucune amoureuse à qui offrir de délicieux chocolat.

* * *

**25/ visite nocturne**

Pov N

Il était encore très tard le soir et la lune éclairait de son habituelle lueur pâle le titanesque navire. Tandis que les pirates du Mobydick dormaient à point fermé, Ace venait d'apparaitre mystérieusement à l'embouchure de deux bâtiments. Il fonçait tête basse sur le pont embrumé et de temps à autre, jetait des coups d'oeil préoccupés derrière lui, comme-ci quelque chose d'inquiétant le pourchassait.

-vas emprunter un autre accès Portgas.

*?*

Ace, jeta un regard noir à Ben Beckam qui, en venant d'apparaitre soudainement devant lui, lui avait fait frôler la crise cardiaque. Le grand guerrier au cheveux gris-brun était adossé mollement contre la porte et lui barrait le passage en tirant paisiblement sur sa cigarette.

-et pourquoi je ferais ça, bouffon du roux?

-c'est inondé, passe par ailleurs.

Ace n'était pas dupe et avait parfaitement comprit que le vieux pirate fabulait. Frustré, il savait quelle était la raison de sa présence. Le roux avait ordonné à son bras droit de surveiller le passage qui menait à la chambre de Marco.

Ace avait pensé que personne ne le surprendrait s'il s'y rendait incognito à quatre heure du matin après le passage de la tempête, faisant déserter tout le monde. Mais, maintenant que Ben était là, son plan était tombé à l'eau.

Le grand brun songea passer par un autre chemin mais, c'était peine perdu. Echapper à Ben, ce loup solitaire, n'était pas chose facile, cet homme taciturne et sombre pouvait apparaître n'importe où et n'importe quand.

-et tu crois que je vais avaler ça enfoiré?

Ben esquissa un sourire et expira sa fumée en ignorant le plus jeune. Celui-ci commençait déjà à céder à la colère et cherchait à comprendre comment « ce mec » arrivait à se détendre. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, s'échangèrent des regards méprisants et provocateurs puis, voyant qu'Ace ne se décidait pas à lui obéir, Ben rompit le silence.

-à une heure aussi tardive, les gosses de ton age ne sont-ils pas déjà dans leurs lits?; il s'arrêta de parler, tira une latte de fumer et continua sa phrase; entrain téter leurs pouces?

-je vais te tuer!

Ben riait en contemplant Ace qui rongeait son frein et se retenait de lui refaire le portrait. Tandis que le plus jeune combattait intérieurement sa rage en faisant sur place des marches avant et arrières, le vieux pirate souriait comme jamais.

-alors Shanks avait dit vrai... « Ace, un jeune homme colérique et violent, au comportement bancal ».

Ace s'immobilisa et attendit silencieusement que la hardiesse des flammes de sa colère ne s'estompent. Maintenant, il en avait la preuve, Shanks le haïssait autant que lui le détestait.

Le grand jeune homme avait une violente et insoutenable envie d'arracher la tête du pirate qui le dévisageait avec méfiance, qui le provoquait et l'insultait ouvertement, qui complotait avec Shanks, son pire ennemi et qui, le plus grave de tout, l'empêchait de voir Marco, l'amour de sa vie.

Malgré cela, Ace continua a rester impassible et muet car, c'était montrer au tireur d'élite qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

Faisant preuve d'une grande sagesse, Ace fixa le pirate du roux droit dans les yeux puis, fit silencieusement demi tour. Tant pis, même s'il s'en mordait les doigts, il retenterait une prochaine fois voir son capitaine, il trouverait bien une autre occasion mais...Shanks et Ben valaient-ils mieux que lui? Colérique et violent? Bancal? Shanks était un pervers, il avait lui même abusé de Marco contre sa volonté. Et il osait par le biais de Bekam lui donner la leçon? Ace allait lui faire voir de quel bois il se chauffe car, d'un coup, sans prévenir, la cigarette de Ben s'enflamma et explosa en souffle silencieux. A ce moment précis, tout s'accéléra.

Alors que Ben, aveuglé, jura tout bas en tatant douloureusement ses lèvres brulées, Ace se rua sur lui et lui décrocha un violent coup de poing dans les côtes. Ben fut projeté lourdement à terre mais, sous les yeux exorbité d'Ace, se releva en une fraction de seconde, alors que le brun venait tout juste d'ouvrir la porte et s'apprêtait à s'élancer dans le couloir. Comme il l'avait prédit, il n'y avait aucune inondation.

-tu n'iras nul part Portgas!

Ben arriva plus vite que la lumière et heurta lourdement de l'épaule Ace qui chuta à son tour au sol. Lorsque le vieux pirate donna furieusement un grand coup de son puissant avant bras dans la porte pour la refermer, celle-ci resta entrouverte de quelques centimètres; Ace, de rage et d'une volonté de fer, avait réussi à s'élancer et à y glisser un pied.

-vas te faire foutre! je veux seulement voir Marco!

Allongé sur les coudes, Ace avait du mal à respirer. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, cela faisait trois ans que le beau jeune homme n'avait pas faibli devant un pirate, ni eu aussi mal après avoir reçu un seul coup.

-raison de plus!

Un mur épais de flammes jaillit soudain et d'une incroyable puissance s'abattit sur le pirate à la queue de cheval. La volonté du grand brun surpassait tout, sa rage avait multiplié sa force. Son attaque avait été féroce, imprévisible et avait touché en un quart de seconde sa cible qui ne s'y était pas attendu.

Toute fois, les yeux d'Ace sortirent de leurs orbites car, en se dissipant, les flammes lui laissèrent découvrir un effroyable pirate brandissant dans la main sa fameuse arme à feu qui l'avait pour cible.

Ace, en sueur, s'avait que même s'il se transformerait en flammes, il ne pourrait pas éviter les balles de cette impressionnante arme du 19ème siècle.

Sa tête pivota, une vague de chaleur l'appela en soufflant sur lui, elle provenait du couloir et s'échappait dans la fraicheur de la nuit par l'entre ouverture de la porte.

-n'y pense même pas! lui hurla le pirate de Shanks, d'un ton froid et menaçant.

Mais trop tard, c'était plus fort qu'Ace et malgré l'arme pointée sur lui, le grand brun se jeta la tête la première à l'intérieur. Bien sur, il fut néanmoins stoppé car Ben l'avait agrippé par le pied et le retenait de sa forte poigne sans difficulté, son pistolet le braquant à seulement 1 mètre de lui. Ace était perdu et ne savait plus quoi faire. Même si il avait du mal à l'avouer, le vieux pirate était beaucoup trop fort pour lui!

-Ben tu peux pas comprendre...je t'en pris, laisse moi le voir...

Eclairer à la lumière du pont, les yeux d'Ace brillaient de désespoir.

-j'en suis navré mais je ne peux pas et, cette fois-ci gamin, je n'hésiterais plus à tirer...

D'une incroyable agilité, Ace, pivota et réussi à dégager son pied de la poigne du tireur. Retombant sur le sol en bois et s'allongeant à terre à nouveau sur les coudes, il le fixait attentivement.

Malgré les mises en gardes du fameux tireur d'élite, il avait malheureusement déjà prit sa décision. Ace tenterait une unique et dernière fois d'accourir rejoindre Marco. Il se releva lentement, son visage ténébreux et fin dépourvu d'expressions puis s'engouffra une dernière fois dans les ténèbres.

Il couru comme un vagabond, sans regardé derrière lui. Pourquoi Ben ne l'avait pas arrêté de nouveau? il ne comprenait pas. Il ne lui aurait suffit que d'une seule balle et il giserait à terre, agonisant. Et bien non, Ben lui hurla seulement quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans la pénombre. Ces pas avait frappé un temps le plancher mais, désormais il n'y avait plus que ceux d'Ace, loin, qui retentissait.

Le grand brun était complétement abasourdit, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre la réaction de Ben. Avait-il ressentit sa souffrance? Avait-il Bluffé du début jusqu'à la fin? En tout cas, Ace craignait de se faire rattraper, car il le savait, il avait eu un véritable coup de chance.

Dans le noir, il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser son logia de feu pour s'éclairer et se diriger. Il connaissait le chemin par coeur après s'être rendu chez Marco toutes les nuits.

O ce qu'Ace, à cet instant, craignait se faire surprendre une fois du plus. Son coeur bondissait, un froid lui mordait le ventre. Il avait une désagréable sensation d'un monstre le poursuivant et le traquant tant qu'il n'arriverait pas à destination.

Puis, c'est enfin après avoir emprunté le dernier couloir qu'il s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration. La porte de Marco était enfin devant lui. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis des semaines. Si Marco était à l'intérieur, un doute lui broya les entrailles.

**Lorsqu'Ace** ouvrit enfin la porte, la pièce était plongée dans noir. Quoi que... pas tout à fait puisqu'un unique rayon de lumière perçait le hublot. Quant aux bruits dans la pièce, Ace en était particulièrement attentif. Il n'y avait que celui des vagues qui heurtaient le navire tanguant. S'approchant à pas léger afin de ne pas faire grincer les lattes du plancher, il plissait les yeux pour mieux voir le lit de Marco dans l'obscurité.

D'un coup, Ace se figea; quelque chose bougea sous la couverture du lit.

Marco était bel et bien là et dormait à parement d'un sommeil agité.

Ace fut prit d'une incroyable sensation de soulagement et en même temps de chaleur. Frissonnant, il s'assit délicatement au bord du lit, adressant un regard tendre à son bien aimé et l'observa fiévreusement de désir. Mordant sa lèvre inférieur, il savait que ce qu'il voulait faire était mal alors que son excitation montait et que les nakamas de Shanks pouvaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Ce qu'une irrésistible envie de reconquérir le corps de Marco le dévorait. Le corps de cet ange qui dormait si innocemment.

Tout d'un coup, l'endormi bafouilla quelque chose dans son sommeil puis pivota sur le flanc. De pulsion sexuelle, Ace ne pu se retenir de soulever délicatement un pan de la couverture, pour mettre à nu les délicieuses courbes de l'étroit postérieur de son capitaine. En les détaillant vicieusement des yeux, Ace serrait fortement les fesses. Jurant de plaisir, levant les yeux au ciel, des fourmillements chauds le chatouillaient. Il en mourait d'envie, de se jeter sur Marco, l'attraper et le retourner, s'épancher sauvagement en lui à grands coups de butoir.

Après tout ce qu'il avait du endurer ces derniers jours, c'était si difficile pour lui de s'abstenir.

Mais Ace ne fit que lâcher un long et profond soupire; il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Le fait d'avoir été éloigné de Marco avait fait accroitre son amour pour lui. Le forcer était mal, il s'en était enfin rendu compte. D'autre part, il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas être là, surtout que Marco lui faisait de nouveau confiance à priori.

*crac*

-hein? quoi? qu'est ce qui se passe? bafouilla Marco, réveillé en sursaut dans son lit par le bruyant craquement de plancher.

Ace fut prit de sueur froide, une latte de bois l'avait trahie et Marco était réveillé. Maintenant il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire, à part attendre la réaction de son bien aimé.

Se frottant les yeux, le capitaine alerté essaya d'apercevoir quelque chose dans la pénombre. Il tâtonna quelque chose sur le chevet et une lumière jaillit d'une lampe à pétrole, éblouissant Ace qui cacha son visage.

-c'est moi, se présenta le grand brun d'une voix penaude.

L'échine courbée, il se rapprocha de Marco qui le dévisageait et posa une main tendre et rassurante sur sa cuisse.

-Ace? mais quelle heure est-il? Et que fais tu ici bon sang?

Devant la surprise, Marco avait l'air complètement perdu. Sa couverture glissait doucement sur son torse chaud et dénudé. Dans son petit lit, ses jambes étaient écartés dans une position qui, à son insu, l'ouvrait à se soumettre.

Bouche bée devant le spectacle, Ace ne pu tenir une seconde de plus et chevaucha lourdement Marco; passant une de se grandes jambes par dessus son bassin, plaquant fermement ses deux bras au dessus de sa tête.

-je t'aime tellement..; avoua Ace à son capitaine, enfouissant tendrement son visage dans le cou du blond, remuant doucement la tête comme un jeune chaton en manque de câlins.

Marco qui n'avait pas eut le temps de reprendre ses esprits, n'avait pas tenter de bouger. Les muscles de ses bras étaient engourdis et le poids d'Ace l'assommait.

Sans prévenir, Ace se dressa comme un cobra en colère et fondit sur lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. En serrant solidement son corps contre le sien, glissant sa main derrière son dos pour se l'approprier encore plus. Ace avait attendu ce moment avec impatience et savourait ce moment de bonheur.

-Ace..._ah_... ; fit essoufflé le plus âgé en séparant ses lèvres de celles du plus jeune, chaudes et humides...

Il était décontenancé, une boule lui serrait le ventre, Ace n'avait pas pu se résoudre à ne plus le rejoindre la nuit à l'abris des regards.

Le jeune homme l'entendait une fois de plus, son prénom glisser de la bouche de son capitaine puis mourir d'un de ses soupirs.

Comme un papillon de nuit, Ace se sentait agressé par la lumière de la lampe situé à leurs cotés. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le point sur la situation, à avoir le contrôle total de ses faits et gestes ou bien même à penser normalement. Involontairement, le grand blond l'envoutait de son regard bleu des mers de chine. Celui-ci hésita à prononcer une phrase mais finalement y renonça, le regard songeur. Ace sut, il avait franchit la limite que son bien aimé lui avait orgueilleusement imposé.

Jubilant d'avoir déjoué les plans de Shanks, envouté par l'appel de la nuit, intimidé par le le regard accusateur de Marco, Ace fut prit d'un coup de folie.

- « veuillez accepter mes excuses mon capitaine », joua de se fourvoyer le jeune charmeur, avec félicité, « si je suis ici, c'est que... je ne suis pas insensibles à vos charmes voyez vous... »

Ace s'empara des mains de Marco, interloqué, huma leurs odeurs comme s'il s'agissait d'un mai délicieux et les portèrent à ses lèvres. Ils les baisèrent avec amour, pressant tendrement ses lèvres sur le dessus des longs doigts filiformes.

Marco était cloué à son lit, sidéré. Ace était en train de le courtiser tel un chevalier servant. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué?

- « arrête imbécile! » finit par réagir Marco avec gêne mais autorité.

Ses joues avaient prit une jolie teinte rosée, au plus grand plaisir du plus jeune. Celui-ci tout content de voir son capitaine rougir s'empressa de lui lancer un sourire ravageur avant de continuer dans sa lancée.

- « de très très jolies mains Marco cela va s'en dire...puis-je examiner le reste? ou devrais je me contenter d'encore me l'imaginer, ce qui est tout aussi plaisant je dois l'admettre... »

Marco se redressa, soupira d'un air las puis, s'adossa les bras croisés contre le sommier du lit.

- « imagine ce que tu veux mais fais moi plaisir et retourne te coucher »; lui rétorqua sèchement Marco. Il voyait très bien le petit jeu de séduction qu'avait entreprit le beau commandant pour arriver à ses fins.

Ace fit la grimace, en plus de Shanks et Beyckam, lui aussi le prenait encore pour un enfant. Malgré la blessure engendrée par les multiples refus de son capitaine, Ace ne lâcha pas prise. Il toisa Marco de haut en bas, puis le lit chaud dans lequel il dormait paisiblement il y avait quelques minutes.

- « il m'a l'air d'y avoir assez de place pour nous deux si on se sert, pas vrai? »

Marco esquissa un sourire face à temps de détermination. Il lui lança un regard supérieur qu'Ace découvrait. Sans pouvoir comprendre le phénomène, une onde d'angoisse et d'incertitude traversa Ace et lui fit baisser le regard. Lorsqu'il le rehaussa, il ne pu le maintenir bien longtemps. L'atmosphère était tendue, chaque parole s'achevait dans un silence lourd et grave.

- « tu me déteste n'est ce pas? »

Marco le regardait avec de grand yeux étonnés puis, son regard humide devint doux et tendre. Il lui effleura élégamment la joue du revers de la main et Ace fut comme pétrifié.

- « le premier jour de notre rencontre, tu te souviens? »

Ace n'aimait pas ces interrogatoires de jeune gamin écervelé.

- « mouai et? »

- « tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit? »

- « ...que je faisais partie de la famille... »

- « et que jamais je ne pourrai te détester, quoi que tu puisse faire. »

Le jeune voulu l'embrasser tellement il était touché par tant de bonté.

- « si je te saute dessus c'est pas grave alors »; lui lança t-il en le dévorant du regard.

Ace pouffa de rire. Marco un peu moins.

Néanmoins, l'atmosphère retrouva sa légèreté d'en-temps. Ace s'allongea même dans les bras de Marco

- « Ace... »

- « m'ouai? »

- « demain, tu m'aiderai à naviguer le bateau…..? »

Le beau brun aurait voulu chanter de joie et bondir dans toute la pièce. Il allait enfin pouvoir passer une journée en sa compagnie. C'était trop beau pour le croire!

- « comme deux frères? »

Marco écarquilla les yeux et serra Ace dans ses bras en sanglotant. Puis lui teint par ces solides épaules pour le regarder de nouveau.

- « comme deux frères... » répéta le blond, le coeur devenu légé.

- « Eh faut pas pleurer pour ca! les vieux... toujours aussi émotifs... »

-« je pleure pas idiot! Allez vas t-en maintenant! »

Le plus jeune avait du mal à décoller mais c'est Marco qui se leva le premier pour remplir le réservoir de la lampe à pétrole qui commençait à s'éteindre à coté d'eux.

Ace se leva à contrecoeur, observa Marco faire en silence, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- « bonne nuit Ace. »

Celui-ci marqua une pose pour assimiler la phrase puis reprit sa route sans se retourner dans la crainte de perdre de nouveau le contrôle.

Marco fixa le pas de la porte pour voir si Ace n'avait pas changé d'avis au dernier moment puis sourit. Le blond n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait enfin retrouver le Ace d'avant. C'était incroyable! Et il lui avait même pardonné en lui disant qu'il était toujours son frère!

Lorsqu'il se laissa tomber au bord du lit pour se remettre de ses émotions, il vit son journal intime perdu trôner sur la table de chevet. Il comprit alors pourquoi il n'avait pas pu le retrouver avant ce soir. Quand est ce que Ace se l'était procuré? Marco n'était pas en colère mais un peu angoissé par la découverte. Est ce que le jeune avait tout lu? Ses pensées les plus intimes?

Même si il était très tard, Marco ne pu s'empêcher de commencer à lire les premières pages avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Vers midi, lorsque Marco commença à ouvrir les yeux, il avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Il caressait d'une de ses mains les draps de soie qui chatouillait sa peau. Une odeur de fleur d'oranger se posait sur lui comme un voile invisible et un ciel rouge planait dangereusement au dessus de sa tête. Il sentait le navire naviguer à vive allure et danser avec des vagues assez vigoureuses. Lorsqu'il se frotta les yeux pour ajuster sa vue, il fut prit d'une soudaine asthénie. Un immense lit à baldaquin, des bougies aux parfums envoutants, des tapis d'immenses bêtes exotiques au plancher.

Marco se leva d'un bon et fit plusieurs tours sur lui même. La pièce était immense, il y avait deux armoires anciennes titanesques, trois buffets ornementés sur lesquels reposaient des coupes de fruits et des objets décoratifs en or massif. Un bureau de ministre à coté duquel se situaient deux sofas bordeaux en velours et des fauteuils individuels.

Lorsque Marco vit la porte dissimilée à sa gauche, il se dirigea complément bouleversé vers celle-ci. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, des cris de matelots rugissèrent à ses oreilles et le soleil l'éblouissa.

Là, il tomba nez à nez avec Yassop qui en le voyant appela aussitôt Shanks. Des matelots aux visages inconnus cessèrent leurs activités et se réunirent en cercle autour de lui. Surgissant de nul part, Shanks apparu en bondissant d'une balustrade. Noble et élégant, il se dirigea vers Marco d'un pas assuré. Les pirates s'écartèrent avec respect sur son passage.

-Shanks! Qu'est ce qui se passe!où est ce qu'on est? EXPLIQUE TOI!


End file.
